I'm In Love With A Dorito Part 1: The Story of Bill Cipher
by DireWolfEmily
Summary: This is not a wonderful story... Nor is it some fairy tale about a prince in shiny armor, or of some hero who gets the girl and saves the day. No as terrible as it must sound some stories where not meant to have happy endings, and some people were not meant to have... Happily Ever After's. (BillDip)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Last Story update for the weekend this is a happy ending BillDip, while The Devil's Pine Tree Part 1: A Twist of Fate! Is more of a darker Bill Dip. This one starts out Dark and gets lighter as it goes.

 **Warning#1:** This story takes place in Bill's past, no present day Gravity falls characters will be in it but Bill, his henchmen, and Ford.

 **Warning#2** This story is and alternate version of Devil's Pine Tree Part 1: A Twist of Fate! So, some characters, and events may sound familiar to you as we progress in the series.

 **Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines (later on in the series)**

Anyway, I thank you for reading and ask that you please review.

 **P.S: Story is finished! New chapter will be posted once every Weekend!**

* * *

This is not a wonderful story...

Nor is it some fairy tale about a prince in shiny armor, or of some hero who gets the girl; and saves the day. No as terrible as it must sound some stories where not meant to have happy endings, and some people were not meant to have happily ever after's.

Yes, as cruel as it may seem some people deserve the short end of the stick.

So if you are looking for a love story then I'm afraid you'll have to go look somewhere else. And if you're looking for closure forget it! There will be none of that here; if anything this story will leave you with more questions than answers.

You think of me as unfair do you?

Well here's a news flash: life isn't fair, and it is certainly not for the faint of heart; especially this one!

Yes, the life of a demon is a hard pill to swallow; it's full of tragedy and lose. Some say Demons are born evil, but I'm here to tell you that is not always the case. No, just like us demons are born into the world, full of hope, and full of life.

So what's the difference you may ask?

Well you go, and get your heart ripped out, and have everything you know, and love taken away from you; and then tell me how you feel. You certainly won't feel hopeful, and as for life well...most would wish they were dead.

Depressing?

Welcome to the life of a demon people! Everything is depressing! Why do you think they hog all the power, and turn completely mental? It's because their depressed man; it's how they cope! And who are you to judge? Most of you would be in strait jackets after seeing half the things our main character had to deal with.

William Alexander Venroe...

Never heard of him you say?

Are you sure?

Positive you say?

Well aren't you in for a big surprise for this is no ordinary story. No this is a story of a child who lost it all. A child's whose life was doomed before it ever began. This is the story of a child who, no matter how hard he tried always ended up losing the ones he loved the most.

And yet, he couldn't stop himself from caring, or wanting to be connected to others. It was as if fate was punishing him; and for what? He was not sure, but after years of lose his heart had turned to stone, and his child like wonder was replace with madness. He soon wanted nothing more than to make this world that had caused him so much grief to bow at his feet.

Now is he starting to sound familiar?

Good, now prepare yourselves for the saddest, and most tragic story of all time. For this is the story of Bill Cipher,

And it all starts on one dark stormy night!

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter will be up soon.**

 **Until then this is...**

 **Emily signing off :)**


	2. Doomed From The Start

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes** : So I decided to give you guys another chapter just so you can get a better feel for the story. If you see any Grammar mistakes please let me know. And just so you know I realize that Bill's Birth is in the 20's and I know he's seen shaking hands with a Pharaoh in the series. But before you throw your flames he is a demon people and he's already possessed one Time traveler so just keep that in mind.

* * *

 **(Gravity Falls, 1926)**

"Nurse! Please someone help, we need some help over here!" Brian Winters shouted as he helped his pregnant daughter into the ER.

Lighting flash, and the thunder roared as Lara Winters screamed from the unimaginable pain.

"Someone please help us!" Brian Winters yelled once more finally grabbing the Hospital staff's attention.

"Sir what seems to be the problem?" A nurse asked as she ran over with a wheel chair.

"It's my daughter she's pregnant" Brian Winters shouted over her daughter's screams.

"Has her water broke yet?" the Nurse asked as pushed the pregnant teen down the hallway and to the closes available room possible.

"No she's only 6 months along!" Brian yelled tears streaming down his face. "Please do something she's in pain!"

The nurse nods and helps the young blonde into a hospital bed; she then freezes as she sees the tall tale sign for her pain.

The young girl is bleeding.

It's every mother's worse nightmare!

"Doctor!" The nurse screams, "I need a doctor in here NOW!" She runs out of the room and down the hall.

"Wait…what's going on!" Brian runs after the nurse much to his daughter's dismay.

"No daddy please don't leave me!" Lara screams knowing full well she hadn't called her father, daddy in years: But she was in too much pain to care.

 _'How could this happen to me!'_ of course she already knew the answer to that question.

She had known that he was trouble from the moment he had walked into the room...

And yet, she couldn't find the sense in her to run.

And the fact that the jerk skipped town the moment she dropped the B-bomb, only made her hate herself all the more.

"AHHHHH" She screamed as more pain engulfed her oversized belly. "Please just make it stop please! I'll do anything, PLEASE!"

Lightning flashed, and the room turned gray as time stilled to a complete stop.

"Anything?!" A loud voice echoed around the room.

Lara looked around her hospital room in confusion "Who said that?" she asked.

"Hey over here" The voice yelled at her.

Lara turned to see a shadow of a man on the wall.

"Good evening." the shadow said sweetly.

Lara screamed.

"Seriously woman shut up!" the shadow screamed as he made a zipper zip over the girl's mouth. "I took away all your pain so we could have a decent conversation, not so you could scream anyway!"

Lara blinked at the shadow wildly as if trying to blink him away from existence…

It wasn't working!

"Okay I'm going to free your mouth now." The shadow explained. "But only if you promise that you're done with the screaming."

Lara thought for a moment, and then nodded.

The shadow snapped his fingers, and instantly her mouth was free.

"Who are you?" Lara asked shakenly.

"Oh where are my manners?" The shadow asked. "My name is Lucas, Lucas Venroe and I'm a Shadow demon."

 _'A demon? Great now this all makes since'_ Lara thought. "I'm dead right?" she asked franticly. "That's why you're here isn't it? Because I'm dead?"

"Heaven's no you're no good to me dead" the shadow demon scoffed.

"Then what in the hell is going on?!" Lara yelled.

"You're dreaming kid, it's not rocket science: and what did I say about screaming?!" Lucas yelled in a booming demonic voice causing Lara to shake in her sheets.

Lucas sighs "Let me guess the father skipped town uh?"

Lara bowed her head in shame, and sniffled as tears began to run down her face.

"Listen kid it's not your fault." Lucas assured her. "In fact I'll let you in on a secret that guy knew full we what he was doing; taking advantage of a sweet little girl how shameful."

"No this is my fault too." Lara cried. "I should have known better."

Lucas nodded. "You know what you're right, you made the wrong move and that's tough kid: but it's not too late to make the right decision." Lucas assured her.

"What do you mean?" Lara asked.

"Well for starters do you even want this child?" Lucas asked.

"Of course I do!" Lara yelled. "I mean sure I'm young and all, but I'm its mother: and it's my responsibility."

"Good answer." Lucas told her approvingly. "But I hate to be the one to tell you this, but the baby is dying."

"No you have to do something!" Lara exclaimed. "It deserves to live; if it dies then I'll never forgive myself!" She exclaimed hugging her stomach.

"Well we can't have that now can we?" Lucas sighed. "Tell you what kid I'll save your baby for you, but in exchange you have to do something for me." Lucas told her.

"Fine just name it!" Lara urged. "I'll do anything just please save my baby."

Lucas smiled slyly.

Lara watched as a shadowy hand reached out, and touched the shadow of her pregnant belly on the wall.

"It's a boy." Lucas told her happily.

"Really?" Lara asked as tears ran down her face.

"Yep and I will save him, and in return he will become my son." Lucas sighed as he rubbed the shadowy belly.

"Wait you want to be his father?" Lara asked. "Why?"

"We demons can be destroyed kid as uncommon as it is it can happen, and once we're gone, we're gone. And since we live for an eternity we are soon forgotten, lost in time. The only way our name lives on is through our legacy: our children."

"Oh?" Lara nodded. "That makes since…sort of, but how would he be your son?"

"The miss carriage is too far gone to save him without adding a little bit of myself into the mix." Lucas explained.

"So he'll be part demon?" Lara asked.

"Yes…is that a problem?"

Lara thought for a moment, and said "Do I get to raise him?"

"Well of course you're the mother aren't you?" Lucas asked sarcastically.

"And what about you uh… are you going to run off and leave me too?" Lara yelled.

"No kid you got it all wrong?" Lucas assured her. "Sure I may come and go from time to time, but someone's got to teach Jr. here how to be a proper demon." Lucas said as he pat the shadowy form of her belly.

Lara couldn't stop the relief that washed over her. "So you'll be there?"

"That's right kid you're not alone in this: not anymore." Lucas assured her. "That is if we have a deal of course." He told her and reached out towards her with a hand engulfed in blue flames.

Lara didn't even hesitate; she took the demon's hand and gave it one firm shake. "So when are you going to save him?"

"It's already done." Lucas assured her.

Lara smiled as tears of joy ran down her face "Thank you."

"No problem kid, besides I can already tell you're the perfect mother for our little Jr. here." He pats her stomach once more. "Okay well your about to give birth so I'll let you wake up now." Lucas says as he goes to snap his fingers.

"Wait!" Lara yells.

Lucas pauses.

"When will I see you again?" She said looking almost hopeful.

Lucas smiled "Real soon kid; I promise." He said and then with a snap of his fingers he was gone.

Lara woke up to the sound of a baby crying loudly.

"Honey she awake!" she heard her father exclaimed.

"Oh thank God" Lara's mother, Amber breathed a sigh of relief as she took her daughter's hand.

"Is he okay Mom?" Lara asked eagerly trying to see past her parents. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine honey." Amber assured her. "You did great!"

"It's a true miracle." the doctor agreed as he appeared with a blue bundle and handed it to her.

Lara held her baby boy into her arms and her heart melted. "He's perfect." She whispered.

"So what's his name?" The doctor asked birth certificate in hand.

"Well we haven't really…" Brian began.

"William.." Lara said not taking her eye off her son. "His name is William…William Alexander…" Lara said and then remembering her deal she added "Venroe; William Alexander Venroe."

"William Alexander Venroe it is." the doctor said and went to make the document.

"Venroe?" Brian asked. "Is that the last name of the punk who ran out on you? I swear if I ever see that boy again I'll-"

Lara smiled as Lucas's dark shadowy form appeared on the floor alongside her.

Lucas smiled back, his eyes falling on his son. _'William Alexander Venroe'?_ he thought with a silent chuckle. _'What a perfect name for a dream demon.'_ His smile turned cruel as his eyes fell on Lara. _'This girl has no idea what she's just signed up for.'_ He sighed. _'I almost feel sorry for her…NOT!'_ the demon laughed, and then disappeared.

Leaving his newly born son snuggled in his mother's arms with neither of them knowing of the disaster that he just threw them into.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up soon

So until then...

This is Emily signing off :)


	3. Will's First Word

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** I would like to thank you all for reading I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **(12 months later)**

"I can't believe you let him back into your life!" Brian scowled his daughter as they entered the grocery store.

"Dad we talked about this" Lara sighed as she placed her 12 month old son, Will into the buggy. "He apologized, okay! You're the one that's always telling me to give people second chances, and now you can't even do it for him! You're such a hypocrite Dad!"

"This is different Lara, the guy wasn't even their for his own son's birth!" Brian yelled.

' _Yeah he was! '_ Lara thought, but kept the thought to herself. After all her and Lucas both agreed that it would be easier if her parents believed that he, and Will's human father were one in the same. "He was scared Dad, the point is he's here now: and that he's helping support our son."

Brian sighed knowing all too well that he was not going to win this battle. "Fine I'll go and get the milk."

Lara watched him leave and then smiled as Lucas _(_ who is now possesses the body of Lara's punk boyfriend) peaked from around the corner of the aisle. "Is he gone yet?" He asked.

Lara nodded "He's going to get the milk." She assured him.

"Seriously I know this guy is terrible and all: but can't he drop it already it's been a whole year!" Lucas exclaimed.

Will giggles at his father who is waving his arms as he rants.

"Keep laughing Jr. and I'll drink every drop of your milk right in front of you!" Lucas warned.

William continues to laugh.

Lara smiled slyly as Lucas looks ready to pounce. She had known the demon for an entire year now, and if there was one thing she learned it was that Lucas was anything but a prince charming. Of course she couldn't say she was surprised after all, the guy did say he was a demon; and as far as she could tell demons were supposed to be heartless. And apparently it also meant that he was allowed to be selfish, overzealous, and short tempered.

Lara looked to her son, and asks hopefully "Can you say milk William?" Will stops giggling and stares at her with his big gold eyes.

"M-I-L-K!" Lara urged as she sounded it out for him. William burst into more laughter.

Lara growls in silent frustration.

"Awe let him be Lara he'll talk when he's ready." Lucas assured her.

"I know it's just…well he's turning one today and he hasn't said his first word yet." Lara said looking worried.

"Well whatever his first word is gonna be it sure won't be milk!" Lucas said bluntly.

"And why not?" Lara asked.

"Because it starts with an M, it's scientifically proven that infants have trouble making the M sound. That's why they learn the word Dada before Mama." Lucas explained in his usual know it all manner.

' _The same know it all manner that drives dad off the deep end!_ "She shook her head as she let it slide. Wondering that maybe she just might be letting the demon get away with a little too much!

Lucas smiled slyly as he read her mind loud and clear, he then rolls his eyes as Will goes into a laughing fit. He looks around to see what the child could possibly be laughing at now, only to see that there is no one else in the aisle. _'This kid has got to be mental.'_ he thought, knowing all too well that there was a good chance he was. After all the kid was a demon, _'Half demon!'_ Lucas corrected himself and then with a sly smile he added.

' _For now…'_

"Lara I got the milk!" Brian stated as he came down the aisle.

"And I'm gone!" Lucas declared and made a run for it.

"Get the formula while you're headed that way." Lara yelled after him.

Lucas was tempted to turn in the opposite direction of the baby formula just to make a point that the human had no right to order him around. But he then decided against it, after all he was getting a little sick and tired of _'Daddy!'_ and all of his yelling!

Brian shakes his head "That boy is not a good influence for William!" he said knowingly.

Lara shakes her head and decides to change the subject. "Will can you say Papa?"

Will beats his fist on the buggy and tries to sit up in his seat. Of course he fails due to the lack of fully mastering this thing called balance. He laughs as he falls back down in his seat, and decides to repeat the attempt again just so he can fall on his butt one more time.

Lara smiles, simply over joyed that her son is happy on his birthday, and that thanks to Lucas, he has a birthday in the first place.

"Okay Dad we need some frosting, and cake mix for the Birthday cake" Lara announced.

"Alright just don't disappear again" Brian ordered before going to find the needed items.

No sooner than he was gone did Lucas reappear "Got the formula" he said with a sly grin.

Lara rolled her eyes "You can't keep avoiding my Dad." She told him.

"Sure I can" Lucas declared in his know it all tone. "I can do whatever I want; isn't that right Jr!" he asked his son as he put the formula into the buggy.

William simply laughs at his father again.

"Okay kid that's it!" Lucas declared. He then turned into a big scary monster with claws and fangs. The monster then roars loudly, its fangs drooling saliva.

Will stops long enough for his father to stop roaring than he claps his hands, and giggles happily as if it's all one big joke.

The monster rolls its eyes and Lucas turns to normal. "Seriously what is wrong with this child?" he asked.

"There is nothing wrong with our child!" Lara told him. "Besides it serves you right for trying to scare your own son!"

"Scare!? That wasn't scary trust me I can show you scary." Lucas assured her.

"No not around here you won't, besides humans don't scare people like that." She reminded him.

"Only because they lack the ability to do so." Lucas snapped. "Besides whom in their right mind thinks that screaming BOO is going to scare someone?"

William stops laughing. "Boo!"

Lara gasped. "Lucas did you hear him? Will said his first word!" she jumps for joy.

Lucas on the other hand does not look pleased. "Boo?" he asked his son angrily. "WHAT KIND OF SELF-RESPECTING DEMON SAYS BOO?!"

"Boo!" Will screams obviously pleased with the fact that he has made his mother happy, and even more please that his father is not!

"Awe Lucas stop ruining the moment!" Lara exclaimed. "Now watch Will while I go get Dad."

Lucas rolls his eyes and waits for her to leave only to walk away as soon as she's out of sight. "No son of mine says boo!" he said as if that justified the fact the he was leaving his son alone!

Will doesn't seem to care; he's more interested in the red head little kid headed his way. The boy is caring a big giant lolly pop and is licking it hungrily.

Will's eye narrows on the lolly pop, and he decides he wants one too! Suddenly the half demon waves his hand and the buggy levitates dropping horizontally to block the kid's path.

The kid stops as the buggy drops down in front of him. "Hey jerk you could of swashed me!" he yells.

Will holds out his hand and gives the kid the _'Give me'_ gesture!

"NO this is mine!" The red headed boy yells. "Now Move!"

A loud, blood curdling roar erupts from Will's mouth.

Lucas turns just in time to see the kid turn and run, dropping his lolly pop along the way. The shadow demon watches as his son laughs and waves his hand again. He smiles as the lolly pop begins to float towards the child.

William grabs the candy as soon as it's in reach and begins to suck on it.

Lucas gives his son a slow round of applause as he walks back over to the child. "Now that's more like it." He told the kid approvingly.

Will laughs and continues to suck on his lolly pop.

Lucas chuckled as he begins to create a cover story to tell Lara of why there son suddenly has a lolly pop. He pushed the buggy forward trying his best to leave the scene of the crime unnoticed. "You know kid you're going to be quite the handful I can already feel it!" he exclaimed.

Will smiled slyly knowing all too well that his father had no idea how right he truly was.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Well that's it for now, as always I thank you for reading, and ask that you please leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up next week, but until then...

This is Emily signing off ;)


	4. I Hope You Die In A Fire

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Warning:** This Chapter is -Rated: Mature for Language!

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 **(4 years later)**

"Why don't you get a job you lazy piece of scum?!" Brian yelled at the top of his lungs at Lucas, who was sitting on his coach; and doing nothing…AGAIN!

"Yeah well why don't you come over here, and make me; and see what happens!" Lucas shot back as he dug his hand into a bag of ships. He was definitely getting tiered of this old man always being on his case. He had tried to ignore him, which explained why the stupid TV was all the way up.

' _If you could even call it a TV!'_ Lucas rolled his eyes. Having been to the future several times he knew it would be a couple of more decades before the humans finally got a descent picture on these stupid devices.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"Brian yelled.

"And I'm not listening now Fuck off!" Lucas snapped.

"That's it!" Brian walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey I was watching that you scum!" Lucas hissed looking ready to jump up from his seat, and pounce him.

"I can't believe she would want your sorry ass around!" Brian yelled.

"Yeah well she does so get over it!"

"You're not good enough for my Angel!"

"Fuck you, no one's good enough for her in your eyes!"

Lara groaned as she tried her best to ignore their voices, which were so loud that they traveled up the stairs; and into her room.

It wasn't easy!

She balled up her paper in frustration at this rate she'd never get any work done. She sighed and tried to start again, trying her best to convince herself that when she final was a detective it would all be worth it.

Lara smiled at the thought. Ever since she was a little girl she had wanted to follow in her granddaddy's footsteps and become a detective for the California police department. A dream that she thought was going to be dead and buried when Will was born, but her mother had encouraged her to follow her dream; saying that it would become a good example of perseverance for her own son to follow when he was older.

' _Speaking of Will…'_ Lara looked over her shoulder to check on her son.

Will, who is now five years old, is playing on his bed with his favorite toys; a stuffed T-Rex and plastic shark. He makes soft roaring sounds as he pretends the T-Rex is chasing the shark.

Lara sighs _'It's pretty sad when a baby can play quieter and he's right behind me!'_ she rolled her eyes at the thought, and screamed as her Father's voice continues to get louder and louder. "That is it!" She yells. She gets up and storms down stairs. "Dad could you please stop yelling!" she snapped at her father.

"Me! This lazy bum is the one who want get up and-" Brian began.

"Then argue with him somewhere else I'm trying to study!" Lara snapped.

"You hear that?" Brian asked Lucas. "Lara is trying to get a job so Will can have a better future! That is what you should be doing!" he says practically spitting in the demon's face.

Meanwhile Lucas looks even more ready to pounce then before.

Lara can see him as clear as day. The demon was actually thinking about it, and she could tell. "Seriously Dad please just drop it!" she snapped only adding fuel to the flames.

"No I'll drop it when his lazy ass becomes a decent FATHER!"Brian yelled.

"THAT'S IT!" Lucas screams.

Lara waits for disaster to happen, but instead Lucas freezes at the sound of the phone. It rings once, than twice, then it rings again.

"Are one of you guys going to get that?" Amber's voice asked, coming from the kitchen.

Lucas growls as he sees the phone on the coffee table in front of him. He picks up the receiver and answers it. "Hello?"

"Uh yes this is Kate, Katelyn Moore" A woman's voice answered. "I'm a friend of Lara's is she home?"

"Yeah give me a minute" Lucas rolled his eyes and held out the phone for Lara. "It's some girl named Kate."

"Katelyn Moore?" Lara asked surprised. "She hasn't talked to me since I told her I was pregnant."

"Well she wants to talk to you now." Lucas said rather annoyed. "So take the phone!" he forced it into her grasp. "I need to get some air!" he snapped storming out the front door.

"Unbelievable!" Brian yelled. "He is not good enough for you!" he whispered to his daughter before going out the kitchen door; which lead to the back yard.

Lara almost stopped him, but then she advised against it. After all if she knew her dad he was probably blowing off some steam in the garage out back. She then remembers the phone and decides to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Lara is that you?" Kate asked.

"Yeah it's me, listen I'm not unhappy that you called, and all; but I thought you didn't want to speak to me." Lara said as she sat down on the couch.

"Lara darling I didn't mean anything by it, my parents thought you were a bad influence, because you were 17 and pregnant!" Kate explained. "Any ways I hoped that I could make it up to you?"

"How?" Lara asked.

"Well you know my brother is a detective in Cali, and well I remember how you wanted to be one too. You still do right?"

"Uh yeah I've been going to the collage down the road but it's a slow process." Lara sighed. "Well what if I told you that the academy over here had an opening." Kate asked.

"I'd say that's great, but I can't just move to California." Lara explained.

"Well you're going to have to cause I already signed you up for the scholarship; and you got it!" Kate exclaimed.

"Wait slow down you signed me up for a scholarship?!" Lara was dumb founded.

"Well your mom did all the paper work, and mailed it up: but it was my idea. I thought hey if your gonna say sorry for abandoning your best friend during senior year; then you might as well make a damn good apology gift."

"Kate I don't know what to say." Lara said through tears.

"Say yes!" Kate exclaimed.

"But Will?" Lara cried.

"It's all taken cared of I have plenty of room in my place for you, and Will." Kate explained.

"But Cali is a dangerous place for kids you know that." Lara cried even more.

"Darling this is your dream, not to mention it could be the start you, and Will need to get the life you both deserve." Kate said trying to reason with her.

Lara knew she was right, but at the same time she was scared for Will, she had heard horrible things about Cali. Things like street crime and mobs, not to mention there were those children snatchers that always seemed to make the newspapers, and not just California newspapers; but papers all across the country mentioned them.

Will walked down the stairs cautiously, holding onto the rails for support. He smiles as he sees his mother talking on the phone, and as soon as he reaches the bottom stair he runs to her. "Mommy I'm bored." He says, hitting his hands softly on her knees.

"Not now Will mommy is talking" Lara whispers to him.

"But I'm bored" Will cried.

"Then go play out back, Papa is out there." Lara told him with a tiered smile.

"Okay!" Will jumped up for joy and ran for the back door. He absolutely loved going outside where there was nothing to hold him back. He didn't have to worry about running into the table, or breaking Gram-Gram's vases.

No, out here he was free…

Will opened the back door and took in a deep breath of the afternoon air, it was warm still; but Papa said it wouldn't stay that way for long.

' _Stupid piece of shit!'_

Will covered up his ears as he heard a voice say one of his mother's no-no words; but strangely it didn't do him any good. He immediately picked up on what was going on, he was hearing someone's thoughts. At first he was confused by this, that was until his father explained that their kind had special powers that humans couldn't even imagine.

"Their kind..." Will had found it strange that his father referred to himself, and his son as a different species then his mother, but he soon learns to accept it; and eventually he begins to think this way himself.

Unknowingly to Will this is what his father wants, he wants Will to see himself as a demon; not a human! He wants his son to suppress his human nature so munch until it's nothing but a distant memory, leaving his demonic genes to take a more dominate roll.

Making Will 100% Demon!

' _If I had it my way I'd kill that Son Of A Bitch!'_

Will covered up his ears again, and stomped his foot in frustration as another no-no word reached his ears. His father said it would take time for him to learn how to tell the different between thoughts, and actual speech. He also said that it would take Will even longer to learn how to block out thoughts he didn't want to hear.

' _I got to get him out of our lives somehow, Lara will thank me later.'_

Will whirled turning in every direction as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. He forced himself to follow his father's advice, and not panic: he closes his eyes.

"Let the thoughts lead you to their owner."

Will obeyed his father's words, and walked blindly forward with his eyes still closed.

' _He's not human there's no way that scum can be human.'_

Will stopped as he runs into something, he opens his eyes to see that is the family garage; the thoughts where coming from in there. Will crackled the wooden door opened, and peaked inside.

It was Papa, and he was swinging his wooden bat at a sack of flour.

' _He's a monster, a heartless monster!'_

Will's brow frowned. Who was Papa talking about? And why did it make him so angry?

' _That swine first he gets Lara pregnant, then he doesn't have the common courtesy to show up for his son's birth!'_

Will blinks in confusion _'Is he talking about daddy?'_ Will imminently shook away the thought. _'Of course not Papa would never-'_

' _I've got to get rid of this baster somehow, but how it's not like I can just kill him!'_

 _'Why not? Hell you'd be doing everyone a favor a piece of scum doesn't deserve to live!'_

Brian froze as the door of the garage was suddenly ripped off its hinges.

"You liar!" Will screams as he bursts though the door, but it is not the grandson that Brian has come to know.

The boy's eyes are engulfed in what appears to be blue flames. The same flames lick his fist as the young boy continues to shout. "My Daddy is not a monster he loves me, he loves mommy!" Will screams; but it is not his normal voice that rings out.

No this voice echoed with a demonic sort of rage.

Brian yelped as the garage begins to shake all around him. He looks at his grandson as if for the first time. "You- Your no child- you're some demon spawn. You're a-"

"No you're the Monster!" Will screamed; finishing his sentence. "No one talks about my Daddy that way, NO ONE!" Will screamed louder as the blue flames began to engulf his whole body. The flames then moved on to engulf the entire garage.

"Help somebody help me!" Brian yelled. He turned to the window behind him, and goes to climb out; but something stops him dead in his tracks as he realizes that someone is watching him.

It's Lucas standing outside the garage; watching it burn with a big evil smile on his face. "You!" Brian screams. "You heartless son of a bitch, you did this!"

"No you did" Lucas mused.

Brian suddenly screams as the fire begins to climb up his body, it soon engulfs him. He screams for William to stop.

Will just stands there and watches as he burns.

Lucas gives his son his famous slow clap of approval. Most of the boy's abilities had come naturally enough; but today was a special day.

For today was the first day his son had acted like the demon he was meant to become.

Lucas smiled as Brian's screams got louder and louder. It was just too bad that the Winters had no neighbors. _'Stupid humans; don't they know how dangerous it can be in these woods?'_

"Okay Kate I'll think about it." Lara sighs as she continues her conversation on the phone unaware of her father's torment.

"Well don't take too long this Fall is just right around the corner." Kate advised.

"It was great hearing from you" Lara said, and it was true. Lara had missed her friend. "You too girl, talk to you soon okay?" Kate sounded almost hopeful.

"You bet" Lara agreed. "K bye."

"Bye" Lara hung up the phone, and was about to go back up to her room when she heard the most unearthly scream.

It was Amber; she was staring out of the kitchen window, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Mom what is it!" Lara raced in to see her worse nightmare. The garage was on fire!

"Will!" Lara pushed pass her mom, and out the door. "Will please NO!" She runs towards the barn only to be grabbed by Lucas.

"No you have to let me go, Will he's in there!" Lara screamed trying to fight her way out of his hold.

"William's fine." Lucas whispered into her ear.

"How could you say that?" Lara cried. "Will and Dad are in there, their burning alive!" Lara fell to her knees as the reality became too much. "After everything I was going to lose him anyways!"

"You haven't lost him." Lucas said softly as he knelt down beside her. "Lara he's not gone... see look."

Lara looked up and gasped as her son Will, walked out of the burning garage completely unharmed. "William?" she rasped. "Come- Come to mommy…get way from the fire."

Will obeyed his mother and ran into her arms. "Why are you crying mommy?" he asked.

"Baby I was so worried." Lara froze as she realized, "Where's Papa?"

Will pointed at the garage, "Papa called daddy no-no words," he explained. "He deserved to be punished."

"You? You did this?"

Lara turned to see her mother, tears streamed from her mother's eyes. "You killed him!" Amber screamed.

"Mother of course not he's just a child!" Lara screamed.

"No mommy, Gram-gram's right I did do it?" Will answered honestly.

Lara looked at her son in pure disbelief. "Wh-What?"

"You little-" Amber began.

"Mom it was an accident; right Will?" Lara asked hopefully.

"An accident, Lara look at him! There's not a scratch on him! Not even ash from the smoke!" Amber yelled.

Lara did her best to ignore her. "Baby please just tell mommy it was an accident, and it will be okay." She was begging now. She ran her hand through his golden hair looking almost hopeful.

But the answer she got was not the one she wanted to hear.

"He deserved it mommy" Will repeated as if it was no big deal at all.

"You monster!" Amber screamed.

"Will, why would you say that?!" Lara tried her best not to yell.

"Papa was going to get rid of Daddy" Will explained. "I was protecting Daddy." William obviously looks confused by his mother's reaction, and it becomes clear that he doesn't fully understand what he has just done.

"That thing is no child!" Amber screamed. "I want it out of my yard, I want it out of my house, and I want it out of my life."

"Mother you don't mean that!" Lara screamed. "it was an accident!" She demanded.

"Lara either you disown that demon child or you're dead to me!" Amber screamed.

"Mother!" Lara began.

"No I mean it!" Amber screamed.

"I will not disown my child!" Lara yelled.

"Then you are dead to me!" Amber screamed. "Get out all of you, get out now; and never come back!"

"Mother-" Lara couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"How could you?" Amber screamed. "How could you side with that thing, that monster?"

"Monster?" Lucas spoke up, finally speaking for the first time. "The only monster I see here is you. Brian gave me crap about abandoning Lara, but now your gonna just kick us out on the street."

"Don't you dare say his name!" Amber screamed. "Get out… All of you!"

"Fine!" Lara yelled. "You want us gone so badly fine!" Lara picked up her son and grabbed Lucas' hand. "I have a great opportunity at the law enforcement academy in California. We'll go there."

"What a coincidence." Lucas said with a sly smile. "I have some friends in Cali they can hook us up with our own place!" he said smirking at Amber.

"Really?" Lara asked surprised.

"Yep let's go babe." Lucas pulled Lara along. "We've got some packing to do." Lara reluctantly followed him her eyes never leaving her mother.

Amber was on her knees with her hands covering her face, she was crying. "You're all dead to me, DEAD TO ME!" She screamed over, and over again.

Lara forced herself to look away, and push forward.

It only took them seconds to pack thanks to Lucas' magic touch, and moments later they were in getting into the car.

Lara strapped her son in trying her best to keep the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry mommy..." William whispered.

Lara shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry about sweetie it was an accident." She told him, and then closed his door before getting into the passenger seat.

"No it wasn't." Will whispered. He looked out the window, and tried to understand. Mommy was crying and so was Gram-gram, _'should I be crying?'_ he asked himself. William looked to his father for guidance.

Lucas read his son's thoughts loud and clear, and gave him a firm head shake.

' _No.'_

Will turned back to his window, and watched as the car drove further, and further away. He didn't shed a single tear for his grandfather's death; he felt nothing for his loss.

Lucas couldn't help the smile that spread his way across his face. They were finally leaving this hick town. _'I knew that idiot would get himself killed if I waited long enough.'_ His all seeing eye narrowed on his son knowing all too well of what path he just started him down.

A bloody path to Hell!

' _Your gonna go far kid'_ he thought knowing Will could hear him. _'I can see it now!'_

William just continued to stare out the window as Amber's and Brian's screams echoed in his minds.

Not knowing that they had been his victims, and also not knowing that they were only… The first of many!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Well that's it for now, As always I thank you for reading, and ask that you please leave a comment.

The next chapter will be up next Monday, but until then...


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys I'm warning you now chapters five and six are probably the most important chapters of this story! Why you may ask? Well let's just say that Lara, and Dipper have a little something in common! What is it you may ask? Well you'll have to read to find out. But I'm warning you now these next 2 chapters are pretty much the foundation of both part two, and three of this series. SO PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION!

* * *

 **(Hours Later; Just outside of Cali...)**

If she had known what she was getting into then she probably wouldn't have found herself in this situation; or at least she'd liked to think that she wouldn't.

Sadly she wasn't sure of the answer…

Lara sighed, it had been a long drive to California, and even though she was happy to be starting her new life she was regretting the fact that she left her mother…ALONE!

Lucas stopped the car in front of a luxurious apartment building, and rolled his eyes as Lara's thoughts rang in loud and clear. "Geesh Lara will you stop thinking about your mom its depressing!" he growled.

"Depressing? My mother just disowned me, Lucas! It's supposed to be depressing!" Lara yelled back.

"We're here." Lucas snapped right back at her.

Lara watched him get out of the car with her anger fuming! _'I bet you did it, not Will…_ ' It wasn't the first time she had thought that Lucas was really responsible for her father's death. No, she had been thinking it the whole ride over here.

Lucas chuckled inwardly, because in a way he was responsible. After all they'd probably still be stuck at that man's house if Lucas hadn't enraged Brian so much to finally tick William off.

' _Speaking of Will…'_ Lucas rounded the car; and opened Will's door.

Will looks at his father sleepily, he hated long car rides; they were far too constricting. He reaches up for his father to pick him up out of his car seat. Lucas rarely held his son, and for good reason. In order for William became a full fledge demon all sources of humanity, and their emotions had to be ripped away from him.

"Don't you dare touch him you monster!" Lara snapped as she snatched Will out of his father arms.

Of course that included Lara!

"Put him down Lara." Lucas demanded softly.

"Why so you can do to me what you did to my father!" Lara snapped.

"No cause the boy has two feet, and he can walk on his own!" Lucas snapped. "And as for your father I did not kill him!"

"Liar! You expect me to believe that my William would kill his own-"

"But I did do it mommy, Papa was going to take us away from daddy." Will cried, he hated when his family argued, but he was used to it by now he yawned again, and decided to take a nap while daddy, and Mommy sorted things out.

"Well now I'm taking you away from Daddy, and he will never see you again-" Lara stopped midsentence as Lucas levitated her into the air in broad daylight. "Lucas what are you-"

"No one is taking away my son!" Lucas growled his eyes glowing red. "I put up with you, and your family because I have enemies that would just love to cut down my heir before he's strong enough to defend himself!"

"Heir?" Lara asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention that I'm the fucking King of all demon kind?" Lucas cackled. "Oops how irresponsible of me to leave that out!"

"You monster!" Lara screamed. "You only made that deal with me so-"

"I could have an heir to take my throne in the event of my death?" Lucas cut in. "Yes, Lara that's exactly what I told you. William here is my legacy," Lucas explained as he levitated William, who was now fast asleep away from his mother. "And now that he's finally tapped into his inner demon he no longer needs you as protection!"

"Protection!" Lara screamed. "You had enemies searching for Will, and you expected me to protect him! Are you crazy; I'm only human?"

"Exactly," Lucas smiled as Lara gave him a confused look. "No one would ever expect the prince of the demons to be in the care of a human being it's the perfect cover, but now that William's demon side has fully awoken there is no place he can hide the other demons will be able to sense the new demon from a thousand universes away. And once they realize that royal blood runs through his veins it will only be a matter of time before my enemies set there sites on him. But here in California I have many friends to help protect Will."

"You planed this from the beginning, you wanted us to come here." Lara realized a little too late.

Lucas smiled a wide inhuman smile; and cackled wickedly. "Now you're getting it, you are no longer of any use to me." He mused.

Lara watched in horror as the shadows around them began to bend, and twist like thick black tentacles. The shadows then lunched towards her, and wrapped themselves around her neck. "Please-" Lara tried to scream. "He needs his- mother-"

"Not anymore he doesn't." Lucas snapped. "Don't you get it? You're dead weight! If I keep you around the enemy will use you to their advantage." He levitated Lara upside down, wanting to watch the blood drain to her head when he suddenly froze.

Lara coughed as the shadows around her neck gave way she then watched helplessly as she floated towards Lucas, who looked at her as if hypnotized.

"It can't be-" Lucas rasped, but there it was right in the middle of Lara's forehead. It was an arrangement of dots, a birthmark in the shape of the constellation of- "Aries" Lucas whispered as he traced the birthmark.

"Who?" Lara asked confused. _'Why did he stop trying to kill me?'_

"How long have you had this?" Lucas asked suddenly as he continued to trace the birthmark with his hand.

"You mean the birthmark? I had it since I was born." Lara answered and gave him a weird look as she began to realize that Lucas was shaking ever so slightly. "Lucas is there something wrong?"

"No," Lucas whispered still somewhat entranced by the mark. "It's just that it's an exact replica of the star constellation Aries."

And it was true, Aries was clearly visible, not a single blemish, or break in the skin ruined the arrangement of Stars. It was Aries no doubt about it.

"Oh that" Lara stuttered "Uh yeah I've always had it have you just now seen it?"

"This explains everything." Lucas whispered.

"It does?" Lara asked more confused now than ever before.

Yes, it did! Since the very beginning Lucas had been drawn to Lara, because she had enough magic in her to live through the child birth of a supernatural being. Only beings that possessed an impressive amount of magic could give birth to a demon spawn. Which explained why it took so long for another demon to be born. But Lucas never realized how she possessed such magic; until now!

"A Star Child..." he whispered. "I thought they were all gone."

"What's a Star Child?" Lara asked.

"What?" Lucas blinked finally falling out of the trance.

"You said Star Child" Lara exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Have you ever done something you couldn't explain?" Lucas ask as he suddenly flipped her right side up.

"No why?" Lara asked still confused as she was slowly eased onto the ground. She watched as William slowly floated down onto her lap, he was fast asleep _. 'Which means he saw none of this!'_ Lara shook her head, and eyed Lucas with a questioning look.

' _Maybe she's just a late bloomer.'_ Lucas told himself as he paced back, and forth in front of Lara, and his son. _'Or maybe you've mistaken, there's no way she's a Star Child they've all been absorbed!'_ he argued with himself. _'You don't know that! You need to apologies and keep her alive long enough to figure this out, otherwise you could miss out on the greatest power boost ever!'_

"Uh hello Earth to Lucas!" Lara snapped interrupting his thoughts.

"MMMM?" Lucas looked down on her somewhat confused.

"Aren't you going to explain why you didn't kill me? Or at least apologies for trying?" Lara screamed.

Lucas sighed. "You're right I'm sorry Lara." He said helping her to her feet.

"Wait what?" Lara was really confused now, Lucas was apologizing?! He never apologized!

"I said I'm sorry okay." Lucas said trying not to lose his temper. "It's just that I hate being accused of something I didn't do, and Will was a sleep so I had no reason to hold back my temper." Lucas explained.

"So you don't really want to kill me?" Lara asked not quite sure if she should believe him.

"No I don't" Lucas smiled. _'Not anymore'_ he forced himself not to laugh, if this girl really was a Star Child then he had really hit the jack pot this time, and the last thing he needed was for her to make things more complicated by running away.

"But you really are a king?" Lara asked somewhat curiously.

Lucas sighed "Yes I am."

"So Will really is in danger now?" Lara asked holding her son tight.

Lucas saw the moment of opportunity as if it was the flashing glow of the apocalypse. "Yes," he whispered as wrapped his arms around her. "But I have friends here that can protect both of you." He assured her.

"Why protect me hu? Is it because Will still needs me? Are you going to kill me when he doesn't?" Lara snapped.

"No Lara I didn't mean any of that." Lucas lied as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry okay I was just angry. Please you've got to trust me, my enemies could already be here, and I can't protect you on my own."

Lara was shocked by Lucas' reaction, the demon sounded so sincere she was finding it hard not to believe him. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll go with you, but only because I want William to be safe." Lara glared at Lucas waiting for his famous grin to show up, and prove to her that she was making a mistake; but to her surprise it never came. Instead Lucas kissed her forehead, and sighed in relief.

"Thank you Lara, and don't you worry I'll protect you both. And I'll earn back every ounce of your trust." Lucas assured her.

"Really?" Lara was shocked. Lucas had never showed her affection before; so why now?

"Come on babe we live in the penthouse on the top floor." Lucas explained as he gestured to the apartment building before them.

' _Babe? Penthouse?'_ Now Lara was really confused. Yeah Lucas called her babe before, but only because he knew it drove her father crazy; and now that he was out of the picture Lara saw no need for it to continue. _'And since when did Lucas have enough money to afford a penthouse?!'_

Lucas couldn't stop the smile from forming on his face as he opened the door for her. "I'm a king remember?" he said answering her question as if she had said it out loud.

"You never hold the door for me!" Lara pointed out. "Why now?"

"Because I'm trying to earn your trust back" Lucas answered honestly. "Besides your hands are full with Will." He pointed out.

Lara gave him _'The Look_ 'marching passed him, and into the building. "Well don't you think for one second that earning back my trust is going to be easy." She snapped.

"I always loved a challenge." Lucas joked as he led her to an elevator.

Lara couldn't help but bush _'So much for Prince Charmless'_ she joked inwardly.

Lucas smiled too _. 'She's a helpless romantic, no wonder that jerk of a meatsack was able to play her so well. This is going to be easy.'_

The demon's smile grew wider as the elevator door opened to the penthouse floor, and Lara gasped taking in her surroundings. The room was massive, decorated in shades of golds and black. It was so big, and open with a nice living room space with extravagant furniture, and a dining room with a wooden table and chairs. She also noticed stairs that probably led to the rooms.

"This place it amazing." Lara said breathlessly.

"I told you that I'd take good care you" Lucas smiled even wider. "Now my servant should be bringing up your things." He assured her.

"Servant?" Lara asked, but was interrupted by the ding of the elevator door opening once more.

She watched the door open to a young man in a black suit, who was holding several of her bags. He had dark hair, and even darker features in fact he looked like he was ready to go to a funeral with all the black he was wearing.

"Awe yes Lara this is my most trusted servant, and right hand Shinigami" Lucas said introducing the young man. "Shinigami this is Lara, William's mother."

The servant, Shinigami bowed respectfully. "Shinigami demon of death at your service."

"Wait a demon of death!" Lara freaked out and held her son tighter. "Get him away from us are crazy?!" she shouted.

"Calm down ma'am I assure you you're not going to die, you're not even on the list." Shinigami assured her. "Or at least I don't think you are."

"Wait the list? What list?" Lara snapped.

"The death list." Shinigami explained as he pulled out a list miles long. "It's a list of everyone's name, and when they are to die. Once their death is close to coming to pass their name appears on my list, and once the assigned day comes I appear to make sure everything goes according to plan."

"Plan?" Lara asked.

"Yes you see the list clearly states how you're going to die, and the exact second it will happen. It's important that it happens the way it's supposed to other wise time itself could cease to exist."

"So you sit, and watch people die?" Lara asked. "No wonder you look like that."

"You don't understand I must watch, if I don't; and someone cheats their death it could alter the very future in ways you cannot even imagine. Just like if someone were to die before they were suppose too it could have disastrous consequences. Imagine If Albert Enstine died before he could create electricity? It would be a much darker world today!" Shinigami snapped. "No pun intended."

Lara smiled getting the pun right off the back.

Lucas on the other hand shook his head in annoyance. "Shinigami the bags aren't going to unpack themselves." He snapped.

Shinigami stiffened. "Yes master." He bowed.

"Now wait just a minute!" Lara snapped. "That's a lot of work even if he's a demon."

"It really is no trouble." Shinigami tried to assure her. "I can handle it."

"None sense you bring the rest of the bags up, and I'll start unpacking once I put Will to bed." Lara ordered heading up the stairs.

Shinigami looked to his master unsure.

"Well you heard her," Lucas growled. "Go get the rest of her things, and make sure she stays here." Lucas ordered as he entered the elevator with his servant.

"Where are you going?" Shinigami dared to ask.

"To the Library of Knowledge, I need to check something there." Lucas explained. "Just tell Lara I went to patrol the area for any sign of the enemy."

"Yes Master." Shinigami answered respectfully wondering what the king could possibly want to find out in the Library of Knowledge.

"That's for me to know and for you to keep to yourself!" Lucas snapped as his human nails grew into long claws.

Shinigami watched as his master tore a rift into the space, and stepped in leaving his meat sack behind.

"Keep my body warm too, and out of Lara's sight" The shadowy demon ordered. "I don't know how she'd take if she figured out that the real human father was already dead!" Lucas chuckled as the rift slowly closed behind him, leaving Shinigami alone in the elevator with a dead body.

Anyone else would panic at this current situation, but for Shinigami this was simply another day in the office. _'That poor girl she has no idea what she's gotten into.'_

And it was true Lara was clueless to the real danger she had just walked into, and sadly she wouldn't catch on until it was too late.

Far too late indeed…

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

End Notes: So Dipper and Lara both have birth marks that appear to be in the shape of two famous constellations. Did you ever wonder why Dipper's birthmark looked like the Big Dipper? Well this story explores my theory about why this is so. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and Have an amazing new year!

My next chapter will be up next Friday so until then…

This is Emily signing off :)


	6. The Children of The Stars

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guys as I've already said this chapter is the foundation of both part two and three of this series. SO PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION!

* * *

 **(Back at the Penthouse...)**

Disaster…

It didn't take long for it to come knocking on their door.

The disaster in question came up from the elevator in the form of a young woman about Lara's age!

"Lara I'm here!" Kate announced loudly bursting into the room.

Lara looks up from her work, she had been spending an hour washing, drying and folding her clothes. "Kate you're here, but how did you know?" Lara asked stunned.

"Oh your mom called, and said you left to come here, and well it didn't take long to find a house in your boyfriend's name. I mean Lucas Venroe isn't exactly a common name in Cali." Kate explained as she put her long red hair into a messy bun. "Now come on let's go times a wasting." She demanded.

"Wait my mom called you?" Lara was surprised.

"Yeah she was worried about you, said she wanted to apologies for what happened." Kate explained. "Anyways let me give you tour of the city." She asked.

Lara couldn't help but smile. "I would love to but Will is a sleep-"

"No I'm not mommy" Will exclaimed sleepily as he walked down the stairs and into the room. Will looks up at Kate and freezes, he doesn't know why, but he can tell that there is something off about her.

"And you must be William!" Kate exclaimed as she walked over to him. "Oh you are so adorable I could just eat you up!" she squealed.

Will ran away and hide behind his mother, he had a strange feeling that this lady did intend to eat him. Will looks up to his mother expectantly, but it becomes obvious that she does not realize the danger that they are in.

Instead Lara gives Kate an apologetic smile. "Sorry I have no idea what's gotten into him. William isn't usually shy."

"It's alright." Kate assures her. "Anyway how about it uh? We can go out and get a bite to eat, and see the sights?"

"Sounds like fun, but-" Lara hesitates, "I should really wait for Lucas or his friend to return so they know where I'm at." She explained.

"Oh just leave them note" Kate told her. "After all who knows when they'll get back, besides if we wait too long it will get dark, and it's not safe to be out after dark."

Lara knew Kate was right, with the recent children snatchings going on; going out late was not a good idea. Besides she hardly doubted that Lucas would want to go sightseeing anyways. "You know what you're right let's go." Lara grabbed her bag and placed Will into his stroller.

Will obeys his mother and does not try to stop her, after all he could just be being paranoid. This Kate was a friend of mommy's after all, and Mommy only knew nice people. So he ignored the over whelming sense of danger, and allowed Kate to lead him and Lara down to the lobby; and out the door.

It is a decision that William will learn to regret…

* * *

 **(Back with Lucas)**

The Library of Knowledge was a dimension filled with nothing but shelf after shelf of books, and scrolls as far as the eye could see. Books and scrolls that together contained all the knowledge of the entire multiverse. This small fact could be very over whelming for someone who didn't know their way around and had no idea what they were looking for.

Luckily for Lucas that was not the case…

The shadow demon floated down the aisles of knowledge with ease, never stopping until he found what he was looking for. It was an old dusty shelf that looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. Lucas took in a big gulp of air and then released it, blowing all the dust out of the way so he could read the titles of the books and scrolls; it didn't take long for him to find what he was looking for.

"The Children of the Stars" Lucas read the book title out loud to himself. He then looks around to make sure he is not being watched, once he's satisfied that he is alone he opens the book and begins to read.

 _Out of all the worlds, and universes of the multiverse; there is one that stands out! Earth Realm, for unlike all the other realms, Earth Realm was plain, and did not possess any magic or power to defend itself from its neighboring realms; who sought nothing more than to use their weaknesses for their own gain._

 _The great Time Baby saw the danger that Earth Realm was in, and decided to bestow a gift upon it's dominate species; the human race! Time Baby commanded that one child of every generation would be born of a star. Each human child would be born under the stars, and the brightest constellation on that given night would appear like crown on their head, marking them as one of the many Guardians of the Earth Realm._

 _These children were born with unmistakable power in order to defend their fellow humans from all threats, including their greatest threat; Demons!_

 _The Demon and Human worlds lived side by side, and the demons offend used the human's gullibility to their advantage. Making dangerous deals with them that resulted the demon to slowly gain unimaginable power; but sadly it didn't take long for things to get out of hand._

 _The demons soon learned that once a Star child was at its peak in power, the Demons could trick the guardian into fusing their life source with them. Demons are forbidden to fuse, or bond with another magical being especially other demons! If a demon where to fuse with another demon they would become one of the most powerful forces in the multiverse; and if the demons were to separate they would become two halves of one very powerful demonic God, free to fuse and separate at will; but the act of two demons becoming one is strictly forbidden, and is against all laws of time and space._

 _And for good reason._

 _Demons who fuse together, and separate become bonded; and bonded Demons are able to reproduce their own young! This created a purer breed of demons than ever before, causing chaos, and mayhem at biblical proportions! So biblical that Time Baby declared that all these purer demons be destroyed along with their bonded parents. Slowly but surely the act was carried out, and the demons agreed that the purer breeds would stay in history, but that didn't stop them from finding new ways to carry out their legacies._

 _For the same reasons the rules apply to any demon that fuses with a being that possess any ounce of magic within them. A demon may choose to fuse with said person to gain their power as their own; but they are not allowed to separate from them and form a_ _bond. Thankfully this law is easily followed due to the fact that demons rarely wish to share their power with lesser beings. Instead the demon consumes the other causing the magical beings subconscious to die leaving all the newly found power for the demon to will as they desires._

 _Not once has a demon separated from another magical being once they fuse with them. They believe it is a sign of weakness to share such power with one that is less superior then them. With that said if a demon wishes to have a child they will search for a powerful enough being that is full of magic. They will then ask permission to give part of themselves to an already developing fetus._

 _This is the way it has always been, and for centuries Time Baby allowed this to happen, understanding that at least this new generation of demons could never become as powerful as the purer breed before them. Sadly Time Baby's will to turn a deaf ear is what caused the down fall of the Star children. For once they had reached their peak in power, the demons could trick them into willingly fusing with them. Once they fused the Demon would swallow their subconscious whole granting them a power boost so great it made the purer breed demons look like weaklings._

 _Unfortunately by the time this fatal flaw was revealed it was too late! Time Baby could not erase what had been done, nor could he bare to take the lives of the remaining Star Children in order to stop the demons from consuming more. So in order to save the remaining children and the generations to come, Time Baby formed a society of protectors that would dedicate their lives to defend and protect the Star Children. The Guardians of the Stars were entrusted in teaching the Star Children to control their abilities, they also taught the children to never make deals with anyone, and to protect Earth Realm from the demons._

 _Sadly this did little to slow the demons down, and soon all known star children had been erased from history; but it didn't take long for the demons to discover that out of all the star constellations known throughout the multiverse all, but two where consumed._

 _The whereabouts of the Star Children Aries, and the Big Dipper remain unknown! Several believe that Time Baby took their lives and made sure another could never be born again. But others believed that the children had yet to be born. That Time Baby had delayed their births in hope that the Demons would believe that they were gone for good. So that maybe one Day Earth Realm could have a chance at a true protector._

Lucas smiled so not one, but two Star Children had yet to be found; and one of them was already in his grasp. But there was one problem, Lara didn't seem to be tapping into her abilities.

' _Perhaps she just needs a little help,'_ Lucas thought to himself. _'If I convince her that she indeed has power within her, then I can teach her to use it in order to help protect William.'_

' _Yes and then when her powers are at its peak, I'll trick her into fusing with me!'_

It was the perfect plan!

Lucas returned the book to the shelf, and raced out the way he came, feeling extremely good about himself.

Unfortunately he was about to learn that his good mood wouldn't last long…

* * *

 **(Back at the Penthouse...)**

He was up to his neck in the worse trouble he had been in, in centuries…

' _I should have never left her alone!'_ Shinigami thought miserably. _'The master is going to kill me!'_ The death demon trembled at the thought. He hadn't intended to leave the girl alone, but Lara insisted that Will, would be hungry when he woke up, and the penthouse had nothing to eat. This made sense to Shinigami after all Demons had no need for human food so the fridge and pantries where all empty.

So the death demon agreed that he would go get some food and be right back. The demon jumped as he hears the ding of the elevator door opening.

' _I am so dead!'_ Shinigami trembles as the door opens.

Lucas knows that something is not right from the moment that he sees his trembling servant. "What did you do?" The demon king growled.

"Master I can explain-" Shinigami began.

Lucas looks around and notices the Lara's bag is gone from where she had placed it on the counter. He knew that she never left without it and always left t in the same place so it would be easier to find; and the fact that it was now gone could only mean one thing. "Where is she?" Lucas asked with a low growl.

"Master I can explain-" Shinigami repeated helplessly. "WHERE IS SHE?!" Lucas yelled.

"Their gone master, I left and they were gone-" Shinigami spoke franticly as he coward in front of his king.

"They?!" Lucas asked.

"Master I-" Shinigami stuttered.

Lucas looked like he was ready to explode. "You let the mother of my child take my heir and leave without any protection!" the demon King screamed.

"Master I went to-" Shinigami tried to explain again, but it only fueled his Master's rage.

"And worse still you left them alone!" Lucas was fuming.

Shinigami pulled at his list in a last ditch effort to save his own skin. "Look master see there not on the list." Shinigami exclaimed.

Lucas took the list, and saw that it was true. The demon King grabbed the death demon by the collar and dragged him to the awaiting elevator. "Well for your sake you better hope it stays that way!" Lucas growled.

Shinigami trembled once more hoping and begging that this one small careless act didn't just cost him his life.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	7. Danger That Lies Behind Familiar Faces

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Sorry Guys I know this is late, but it's taking a lot longer to unpack then I suspected, and I'm still not done; but I decided to take a long enough break to finish this chapter. It's a little shorter than the rest but I feel it's about time that Will had his own chapter since the others have been mostly focusing on his mother and father with him only being mentioned.

So please let me know what you think.

* * *

 **(Back with Will...)**

He had known from the beginning that leaving with that witch was a bad idea…

One moment they were leaving the safety of his father's home, talking about going out for ice cream and visiting the town fair before it got too dark. Then before he knew it Will watched as dark shadowy creatures grabbed him and his mother, dragging them into the darkness

The young demon prince struggled in his hold but it was no use, these shadow beings were far stronger then he thought.

"No stop Kate why are you doing this!" Lara screamed as she too struggled to get free.

"You fool" Kate cackled.

Lara watched in horror as her best friend Kate slowly changed until suddenly her best friend was gone, replaced by an old hag. "For months I have been searching for the prince of demons. Kidnapping every child that even had a trace of power in them!" the hag spitted in her face.

"You!" Lara screamed. "You're the child knapped!" she struggled in her restrains.

"Yes I am the one whose been kidnapping the sweet little brats, and time after time again I was disappointed to find that they were not the heir of the king, but I was determined to find the child, I knew that there must be a child involved! After all why else would the King vanish without a trace for five years?! And now I've finally found him!" The old hag cackled with delight.

"You won't get away with this!" Lara screamed.

"Oh you silly little girl don't you see?" The hag mused mockingly. "I already have!"

William watched as the old hag snapped her fingers causing a black cane to appear. He then watched as the hag swung it at his mother's head knocking her out within an instant.

"There that should shut her up." The hag whispered. "Now as for you my little prince." Will couldn't help but shake with fear as the old hag turned to him.

"You'll need something a little stronger to put you to sleep." The hag snapped her fingers again and a bottle of purple potion appeared. She poured a handful of the powdery potion into her and blew it into his face.

 _'Sleeping potion!_ 'William realized the truth a little too late. He and his mother had just been captured by a witch and where there are witches a demon Master is sure to follow.

"I have found him Master!" the old hag praised confirming the boy's suspicions.

William tried to fight the potion but is was no use, he soon lost the battle and was swallowed into the darkness.

* * *

 **(Some Time Later...)**

Consciousness...

It came slowly for him, and the first thing he heard was the sound of his own mother's screams.

William forced his eyes opened to a gruesome sight.

The witch was stabbing Lara several times over and over again!

The boy struggled to fight off the sleeping potion that was still coursing through his very being, but it was easier said than done. For at the age of five Will had yet to tap into his true power.

Every demon had the power to teleport from place to place, to shape shift, to levitate objects, and possessed futuristic awareness. All demons could read minds, Possess other beings, and travel through dimensions; but what set them all apart was their own individual power.

As a dream demon William had the power to turn his own imagination into reality; if he could dream it he could do it! He was capable of Illusion manipulation, Intangibility, Molecular manipulation, Nightmare inducement, and dream walking; the ability to walk into another beings mind. An ability that gave him the power to learn someone's darkest secrets, and even worse, destroy their mind entirely. But sadly William had yet to tap into his true gifts leaving him more vulnerable than ever.

His mother's screams grew louder with every passing second. Will clenched is eyes shut as his anger began to boil over; her every scream cutting him deep with guilt. He had felt the danger in Kate and yet he still had done nothing!

If William could claw his eyes out, he swear that he would not hesitate to do so. Unfortunately at the moment his hands were far too busy being chained up against a dungeon wall.

How many times had his father told him to trust his instincts? To never ignore them no matter how harmless the threat may appear to be? If his father were here then William was sure that he would simply watch as he died a slow and painful death.

William clenched his fist tight as his mother's screams grew even louder, it was then that he finally found his voice. "Lea- leave her- alone!" he screamed.

The dungeon went dead quiet; except for the sound of his mother, who whimpered quietly from her wounds.

"Well look who's finally awake..." The witch mused as he stepped towards him.

The boy cringed as the old witch, reached out to caress his cheek.

"Don't touch him you monster!" Lara screamed despite her pain.

The witch pauses and turns to his mother with an evil cackle, her laughter bounced off the walls of the dungeon. "You humans are so easy to fool, all I had to do was send a letter to your dear mommy claiming to be your long lost friend. I say that I wish to help you get into a better school so you and your son can have a future, and she gobbles it up!" The witch cackles even louder.

"You! It was you on the phone!" Lara screamed as her chains grew tighter and tighter as she struggled to get free her pain lost in her desperation to save her son.

"Now you're getting it!" the witch sighed. "Your mother filled out all the paper work, and once I learned that you wear coming here a little too early then I planned I decided to possess your friend here so I could gain your trust." The witch further explained. "But never did I even hope to dream that it will be this easy! My master will be so pleased!"

"Master?" Lara asked slightly confused.

"Well yes I'm a witch aren't I?" the witch snapped. "And what kind of witch doesn't serve a demon?! I am Sheba, and my master Lord Bares has been waiting to steal the demon throne from the King for centuries! And now that you've brought me his heir Lord Bares can consume him and take his rightful place on the throne!"

"You monster!" Lara screamed struggling even more. "You won't get away with this; you hear me?! Lucas will come and-"

"By the time his royal majesty finds this place the deed will already be done." The witch, Sheba laughed. "It's a shame really." She scoffed as she stroked Will's cheek. "Even if the King could somehow defeat Lord Bares and make him pay for stealing his heir it wouldn't matter. After all he could have a thousand more children and none of them would even come close to being as powerful as his first born son."

Will struggled to pull his face away, but Sheba held a firm grip on his chin. He wished he could break free from these chains, but it would appear the chains were marked with several devil's traps canceling out his powers; thus making him defenseless. Of course his father had warned him about witches, humans who sale their souls and service to a demon in exchange for unimaginable power and eternal life. Of course they could still be killed, they could also end up under another beings thumb. If a witches master is defeated, the witch has no choice but to serve the being that destroyed her former master. But even if Will could get free he knew he'd be no match for a demon Lord.

Demons were separated into 8 categories…new borns, fledglings, underlings, familiars, aristocrats, lords, alphas, and gods. New borns being the weakest and Gods being the strongest. Of course there hadn't been any gods since demons were forced to stop bounding with one another; for only bounded demons and their children could reach such heights of power.

Will's Father Lucas being the king of all Demons was an Alpha and made it his business to be the only one in the Nightmare Realm, and destroyed anyone who tried to change that fact. The king's greatest threat out of the 6 levels of demons beneath him were the demon lords. For once they consumed enough energy they could succeed into alphas; thus giving them the power to stand a chance in challenging Lucas for the throne.

William knew he had to stop that from happening, but his chains refused to let him go.

Lara struggled as well wishing nothing more than for all of this to be a terrible nightmare. How could she have been so gullible? Didn't Lucas warn her of the dangers? What was she thinking blindly following a friend that she hadn't seen in years, after all if Lucas could possess Will's human father wasn't it safe to say that other demons could do this too!

Lara watched as Sheba drawled out a knife and cuts it deeply into her son's skin.

William screamed as his body felt as if it had been lit on fire. He knew right away that the knife must had been made of iron and coated with unicorn blood, which gave the blade the power to cut threw demon flesh. Of course it wasn't needed here since Will was still part human, any blade would do the job; but it became apparent that Sheba only did this to cause the boy more pain.

"Stop it you're hurting him!" Lara screamed.

"Silence fool!" Sheba screamed. "Since the boy has not yet ascended to his demon form there is little energy to consume. If Lord Bares wishes to have all the boy's power, including the future abilities to come; then the only way is to consume every last drop of his blood." Sheba explained as she dug the knife in deeper.

Lara struggled even harder as William's screams grew louder, but it was no use. Lara stopped struggling as the reality of her situation settled in taking hold of her very being. It was all over for them, this was the end. She should have stayed home like she had been told, but now it was too late, because she was about to lose her son forever; and this time he wouldn't be saved.

' _No!_ 'Lara thought as a since a pride began to fill her being along with a since of power she had never known. "You will not take him away from me!" Lara screamed.

Sheba stubble back as the dungeon began to shake around them. "You?" She turned to Lara and began to shake in fear.

William force himself to ignore his pain and turned his head towards is mother, only it wasn't the warm and caring woman he had once known. Lara's eye glowed a strange purple as her hair seemed to defy gravity floating in the air, revealing her birth mark which glowed in the same brilliant purple as her eyes.

"It can't be!" Sheba trembled as Lara began to pull on her chains and Sheba's eyes widened as the iron began to bend and break.

Will watched as his mother freed her right arm with a snap of her chains as if they were nothing more than tissue paper.

"No it's impossible you're not supposed to exist your all supposed to be gone!" Sheba shook even more as Lara's left arm broke free releasing her from her prison. The witch coward as Lara stormed towards her, her eyes piercing threw her own. Sheba knew that she was no match for one of _'Her Kind'_ for she was merely a witch a servant of a Demon Lord; and this girl was a children of the stars, a guardian of Earth Realm.

"You will rue the day that you chose to harm my son!" Lara screamed.

Sheba knew that it was flight or die, and though her master would not be pleased she chose flight. "You have not seen the last of me." she vowed before disappearing in a brilliant white light.

Lara screamed as a powerful force erupted from her causing Will's chains to crumble. Then she falls to the ground knocked out cold.

"Mother!" William rushes to her side fearfully. "Mom!" he shakes her arm trying his best to wake her… she does not respond. Finally he places his ear to her chest, he sighs in relief as he hears her heart beating rapidly. The boy breaks down into tears and hugs her close for what could have seconds; seconds that felt like hours when he suddenly feels the presence of another.

Will turns to see his father…

Lucas had been standing there for some time, he had planned to attack the witch himself. That was until he felt the power building up inside of Lara. Finally he had proof that she was indeed a Star Child.

"Where were you?" William whispered. He expected his father to have some excuse for being late to his rescue or at least scowl him for crying like a weak human, but his father said nothing! "Where were you?!" William screamed even louder. "We needed you! Why did you leave us alone?" The boy screams louder as blue flames engulf him.

The demon king walked over to his son slowly.

William closes his eyes preparing himself for a disciplinary blow across the cheek for screaming at his father; but his father simply picked his mother up in his arms and turned away. "Come we are leaving!" was all that he said before he began to walk away. It was in this moment that William began to question his father for the first time, and for good reason.

He could feel the danger his mother was now in just by being in his father arms. She was not safe with him; he could feel it, and his father always told him to trust his instincts.

And this time he would do exactly that!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Author's Notes: so that's the end...for now the next update will be next Friday. So until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	8. The Aftermath

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** So guys here's Chapter 8 we're almost halfway there! And yes the entire series is done...on paper, and I am warning you now I am not the fastest typer in the world! So I ask that you please be patient with updates, I do have a 9 hour job and I am going to school so free time is hard to find.

With that said please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

 **(Back at the Penthouse...)**

Nothing could have prepared her for this moment...

When Lara opened her eyes she had expected a scowl, or at least a lecture for Mr. Prince Charmless; but instead she was greeted with a relieved smile and a hot bowl of soup.

"How are you feeling?" Lucas asked sweetly.

Lara looked around as if in a daze, they were back at the penthouse. _'So Will and I are safe now?'_

 _'Wait a minute!'_

"William!" She cried trying to get up, but Lucas held her down.

"Its fine he's safe now you both are." Lucas assured her.

Lara breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank Goodness you were there." "Actually I had nothing to do with it." Lucas admitted. "You did."

"Me?" Lara looked unsure.

"You don't remember?" Lucas asked.

"I-" Lara thought hard for a moment. "I remember her hurting Will, I got so angry, and then nothing." She looked so confused that Lucas almost felt sorry for her… ALMOST!

"Get some rest, it'll come back to you eventually." He assured and kissed her cheek softly. Lara blushed before turning back over in the sheets.

Lucas scoffed. _'This was too easy. '_

 _'You can't have her!'_

Lucas stiffened at the words.

' _I won't let you take her away from me!'_

Lucas turned to see his son William standing in the door way. The demon king simply smiled.

' _I know you don't want her to go, but someday you will thank me.'_ Lucas assured him as he walked out of the room.

' _No I won't!'_ William vowed as he crawled into the bed with his mother. _'Take her away from me, and I swear you'll pay.'_

Lucas laughed. _'You teach me a lesson now that's something I'd like to see.'_

William growled at his father's thoughts. 'I'll show you' he vowed _. 'Just try it, and then we'll see whose laughing then!'_

Lucas simply smiled. _'You're only five and you're already challenging me. You're going to make one hell of a king someday kid I can feel it!'_

' _I'll never be king!'_ William vowed. _'Because I will never be you!'_

' _We'll see boy!_ 'Was his father's only response.

William hugged his mother tight and closed his eyes. _'I'll never be like you!'_ he swears. It is not the first time he had made vow, and sadly it would not be his last.

* * *

 **(Back with Sheba...)**

"You miserable excuse for a witch!"

Sheba dodged as her master Lord Bares threw a ball of fire her way.

"All you had to do was harvest the brat's blood for me!" Lord Bares a diamond shaped in Icey robes screamed at her with rage. "But no instead you run from his mother like a worm."

"She would have killed me!" Sheba cried. "How was I supposed to know his mother was a Star Child?!"

"What?" Lord Bares stopped mid swing. "A Star child you say?" The fire and ice demon looked at her thoughtfully. "Are you sure?"

"Yes my Lord the Star Child Aries is the brat's mother." Sheba assured her master.

"Tell me does Lucas know about this?" Lord Bares asked thoughtfully.

"If he didn't before then he does now." Sheba informed him. "He was there towards the end."

"No I cannot allow this! If Lucas absorbs the girl he will reach new heights of power, and then his son's blood will not be enough! I need them both!" Lord Bares howled in frustration.

"Master we have time, the king will not absorb the girl until her power is at its peak. If he does he will not get much powerful." Sheba assured him.

"Yes but you are forgetting, with everyday her son grows stronger." Lord Bares mentioned the obvious. "There are five types of Demons you should fear more than anything else. Fire Demons, Ice Demons, Shadow Demons, Demons of Vengeance, and Dream Demons! And do you know why?"

"Uh?" Sheba said obviously clueless.

"Because these five demons are the most powerful demons of the Nightmare Realm. They can collect energy at an alarming rate! And reach power levels that some can only dream of. Most demons would be lucky to become underlings, but these demons are natural sources of power. Why do you think Lucas does his best to destroy any newborn who is destine to become one of the five? Because they would have the power to become alpha and challenge him. That's why only the royal family is allowed to have such power!" Lord Bares explained. "So therefore I can't wait for the brat to become stronger! No Fire and Ice demon is a match for a dream demon. They can destroy the minds of any creature including another demon!"

"Yes master I know, but simply taking the Girl now will be of no use to you, she is not strong enough yet." Sheba warned him. "If you wait, then maybe she will give you the edge you need to defeat Lucas."

"Are you suggesting we leave them alone for now?" Lord Bares asked.

"It is the only wise move to take in this situation." Sheba concluded. "Think about it, they're not going anywhere, Lucas came here because he has friends here who will help. And the girl is going to school here, and soon the Prince will start school as well."

Now that caught Lord Bares' interest. "Will he now?"

"Yes why?" Sheba asked.

"Perhaps I've been going about this the wrong way." Lord Bares said.

"How so?"

"My own son will be attending school next week as well." Lord Bares told her.

"My Lord are you sure you wish to reveal your son to the enemy?" Sheba asked.

"Lucas will find out sooner or later." Lord Bares told her. "I'd rather he find out on my terms." The demon chuckled. "The sons of two bitter rivals going to school together how rich!"

"So you're going to have Icarus handle William?" Sheba asked slightly confused.

"No you fool Icarus will simply befriend the boy so I can keep tabs on him." Lord Bares snapped. "Once the boy's mother is at full power we'll strike for her son. She'll run after us trying to save him and we'll let her follow us into a trap." Lord Bares explained.

"And as for Lucas?" Sheba asked.

"We both know that not all of his 'Friends' are loyal, we just have to find the perfect one to lead him astray from his mission. All we need is for the king to look away once at the perfect moment and then it's all over!"

Sheba smiled at her master's words. Sure they'd have to lay low for probably several years, but sooner are later their time would come, their enemies would fall.

And then the Demon kingdom would be theirs!

* * *

 **(Back with Lara...)**

 _Lara struggled in her bounds helplessly, wishing nothing more than for this to be a terrible nightmare. How could she have been so gullible? Lucas had warn her of the dangers and still she blindly followed a friend that she hadn't seen in years out of the safety of their home._

' _How could I have been so stupid?!'_

 _Lara watched as Sheba pulled out a knife and cuts it deeply into her son's his scream cut into her very soul._

" _Stop it you're hurt ing him!" Lara screamed._

 _"Silence fool" Sheba screamed._

 _Lara struggled even harder as William's screams grew louder, but it was no use. Lara stopped struggling as despair filled her soul. Then suddenly as if a switch had been flipped her despair had turned into pure rage._

' _No!' Lara thought as a since a pride began to fill her being along with a since of power she had never known. "You will not take him away from me!" Lara screamed._

 _Sheba stubble back as the dungeon began to shake around them. "You?" She turned to Lara and began to shake in fear. "It can't be!" Sheba trembled as Lara began to pull on her chains and Sheba's eyes widened as the iron began to bend and break._

" _No it's impossible you're not supposed to exist your all supposed to be gone!" Sheba shook even more as Lara's left arm broke free releasing her from her prison. The witch coward as Lara stormed towards her, her eyes piercing threw her own._

" _You will rue the day that you chose to harm my son!" Lara screamed._

 _Lara couldn't believe what she was doing, and yet it felt so good to not be helpless for a change._

" _You have not seen the last of me." she vowed before disappearing in a brilliant white screamed as a powerful force erupted around her causing Will's chains to crumble._

 _"Mother!"_

Lara jumped up with a start as her son's voice ripped her out of her dream. "Will!" Lightning strikes as the rain poured down outside the bedroom window.

"It's okay your safe mommy." Will assured her.

Lara looked down beside her to see her son completely unharmed. "Oh Will I was so scared!" she cried holding her son tight.

"It's over now." Will assured her his gold eyes never leaving the door. He knew that 'HE' was there, listening to them.

Lara sighed in relief. "Your right it's all over now." She agreed.

William yawned as he and his mother settled beck down for the night, moments later they were both fast asleep.

Lucas smiled as he watched from the door a little longer. Finally he forced himself to leave them be to get some rest of his own. For tomorrow promised to be yet another day full danger and disaster just waiting to happen.

* * *

 **(Hours later...)**

Morning...

It came without joy, and without any warm embrace. William opened his eyes slowly and reached out for his mother, only to find that the space next to him was already empty. He jumped up quickly and looked around fearfully, _'had father already taken her away?'_

He knew that he would eventually, after all he would never become a 'pure breed' with his mother's gentle hand holding him back; but Will hadn't expect her to have to go so soon. Suddenly the smell of his mother's famous blueberry pancakes filled his nostrils. "Mommy!" Will rushed down the stairs of the penthouse as fast as his little legs could carry him. He stops as his father's voice fills his ears.

"We have no choice Lara, you and Will are in danger." Lucas seemed to be truly worried, but Will knew otherwise. He could feel the deceit oozing off of him.

"Lucas we can't move again Will needs a stable environment to live in." Lara argued.

Will peak into the kitchen from the corner of the small hallway in front of the stairs that lead to the fire escape, He saw his mother at the stove making breakfast with his father sitting at the table.

"He'll be starting school in a few days, and so will I." Lara continued to present her case.

"It's just not safe for you here, not anymore." Lucas pointed out the obvious, but Will could tell that his father didn't want to leave at all. No he had a different agenda entirely!

"What about those friends of yours that you said would be here? Surely Shinigami isn't the only one." Lara was grasping at straws now, and Will could tell that she was trying to keep from saying what Lucas wanted to hear.

"Even they will not be enough, besides their loyalty can easily be bought." Lucas pointed out as if it was obvious.

"There's got to be something we can do, maybe I can help like yesterday" Lara said reluctantly. "I seemed to have been able to handle things."

"I thought you said you couldn't remember." Lucas said with a sly smile.

"You said it would come back to me." Lara said with a heavy sigh.

"And it has?" he asked

"Sort of..." Lara said unsure. "I mean I know what happened I just don't know how."

Lucas sighed. "I do" he said softly looking somewhat fearful, but again Will could tell it was all an act.

"What do you mean?" Lara asked.

"I tried to keep this from you for as long as possible." Lucas began. "I wanted to protect you from the burden of our son's protection resting fully on your shoulders."

"What do you mean? Lucas what are you talking about?" Lara asked obviously confused.

"You are a Star Child." Lucas told her bluntly.

Lara instantly recognizes the word. "That's what you called me the other day. What is it?"

"A Star Child is a human that is gifted with unimaginable power. They were created to protect your world from monsters like Sheba and her Master." Lucas informed her.

"So you're saying I have the power to protect Will?" Lara asked hopefully.

"No not yet." Lucas told her. "Your power is entangled in your emotions, in a battle you would be unreliable, but I could teach you." Lucas walked up to her putting her hands in hers. "Together we can protect this family."

Tears formed in Lara's eyes as she embraced him. "Thank you" she whispered. "You could have left us to die."

Lucas smiled and held her tight. "I would never leave you; you and William are everything to me."

"I promise I'll listen to everything you say, I'll be the best student ever!" Lars vowed. "I'll do anything to keep him safe."

William's eyes narrowed. Oh he was good, yes Will had to admit his father was really good at manipulating others into doing what he wanted; but he was sadly mistaken if he thought this was going to be a slam dunk.

 _'Not if I can help it!'_ Will vowed as he stepped out of his hiding spot.

"William you're up!" Lara gasped trying to wipe away her tears before her son could see them, but he had already seen them.

"What's wrong mommy?" Will asked trying to play dumb about what just happened, like he hadn't seen anything. "Are we leaving again?"

"No sweetie, we're actually talking about school." Lara lied. "It's starting soon, and I think you and I should go school shopping. How does that sound?"

"Okay." Will said forcing a smile, but his father didn't buy his act for a second.

 _'Ease dropping again are we?'_

Will's eye's narrowed at his father's thoughts. _'You are lying to her too!_ 'He pointed out.

Lucas simply smiled at his response causing Will's anger to begin to stir.

 _'If you take her away from me then I promise you will learn to regret it!'_

Again Lucas said nothing leaving his son fearing for the worst.

 _'Not if I can help it!'_ Will vowed once more as he took his place at the table. He was going to protect his mother one way or another, then it suddenly came to him.

" _What about those friends of yours that you said would be here? Surely Shinigami isn't the only one."_

 _"Even they will not be enough, besides their loyalty can easily be bought."_

William smiled as a dark plan began to form in his mind, usually the young boy tried his best to ignore the dark whispers in his head, but this time he welcomed them. After all he knew there was only one way to stop his father...

And that was by fighting fire with fire!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!)

The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks (at the latest).

So until then this is Emily Signing off...


	9. Friends Are Simply Enemies

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and please leave a review.

* * *

 **(Still with Will...)**

School…

It was a foreign word to him, and even after hours and hours of asking question after question about the subject, Will still couldn't see the point in the matter. After all what was so important about learning anyway?

"Trust me sweetie you're going to love it!" Lara assured her son as she began to unpack their school supplies from their shopping bags; but Will looked anything but assured. "And I'll be going to school too so you won't be doing this alone."

"We're going to the same school?" Will asked almost hopeful, _'A whole day with just me and Mommy!'_

It sounded too good to be true.

"No sweetie my school is across the street from yours" Lara told him sadly.

Will's face fell, he should have known better than to hope.

"But don't worry your class starts before mine so that means I can walk you into class every day." She told him.

"Promise?" Will asked still unsure.

"I promise." Lara vowed.

Will smiled "Okay I guess I'll give this school thing a try, for you mommy."

"That's my big boy!" Lara praised as she gave him a big hug, Will hugged her back. After a few moments they pulled away; much to Will's dismay.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt as if each time he saw her would be his last. That this very hug could be the last hug he ever received from the one person he had ever loved; and it broke his heart.

"Now let's finish putting your school supplies together so we can go meet daddy's friends' okay." Lara advised.

"Okay." Will began placing supplies into his new yellow and black book bag he got from the store.

Lara smiled once again, silently thanking her lucky stars that her son was so well behaved, little did she know that her little angel was secretly plotting for her survival. A scheme that would continue his path down a dark and sinister road to utter insanity!

Lucas leaned against the counter, smiling at the thought; yes he knew that his son was secretly plotting against him, and he expected it. After all William was destine to be his undoing, for only after he defeated his father would Will then be allowed to take the throne.

It was the demon way!

Would he succeed in his plans?

' _No but it will be fun to watch him try; cute even!'_ Lucas silently chuckled at the thought. Sure his son would hate him and swear to kill him, but that was the point. He wanted his son to kill him, after all it was the only way he could claim his birth right.

"Alright we're done and ready to go." Lara announced.

"Well it's about time!" Shinigami exclaimed as he entered the room. "Sire the Limousine is waiting." He addressed his king with a bow.

"Perfect, let's go then shall we?" Lucas ordered, leading the way out the door. The ride in the Limousine was quiet, and the trip to their destination was quick.

When they arrived Lara couldn't even say she was surprised by the location; of course that didn't mean she wasn't angry. "A club?" She shouted as they got out of the car. "Lucas we can't take Will into a club." She exclaimed.

"And we can't leave him home alone either." Lucas reminded her giving Will a wink.

' _He knows what I'm planning!'_ Will nearly panicked at the realization, and then he forced himself to calm down as he realized the truth. Of course his father knew, he was the Demon King, and would have no problem breaking through the mental barrier of a half breed such as himself.

Even still William refused to be intimidated by this fact! He was going forward with his plans weather his father knew about them or not.

Lara sighed and reluctantly gave in. "Fine but if this comes back to bit me in the fanny you will never hear the end of it!" She warned.

Lucas simply smiled and opened up the door for her. "Ladies first." He said sweetly. Lara blushes and walks in taking Will along with her.

Lucas smirked, and followed in behind her; thinking to himself. _'This is too easy, hopefully our son turns out to be more of a challenge.'_

"Lucas, darling long time no see!" a voiced rang through his thoughts.

Lucas flinched as a rather attractive woman wrapped her arms around him rather seductively.

"Darling?" Lara asked as a since of jealousy rushed threw her; though she couldn't explain why. _'It's not like I'm falling for Mr. Prince Charmless…right?'_ She asked herself as she eyed the woman.

She had lushes red hair and pale skin, she was also wearing a flowing rose petal pink dress with matching heals.

She was drop dead gorgeous, and Lara couldn't help, but start feeling insecure about her own body. Sure she was tall, blonde, and had sun tan skin, but this girl was more like a porcelain doll then a person.

Lucas pushed the girl away and cleared his throat. "Lara this is Athena, Queen of the sea."

"Wait sea as in the Ocean?" Lara asked. "You're a mermaid?"

Athena laughed "No darling; I am A Siren, a creature of deception that lures people to their watery graves. I can take whatever form I wish whether it be a human or a dog. Merpeople are simply a result of your people, and my people breeding with one another; which is why we are commonly labeled as the same species." She explained. "Take my daughter for example." She pointed to a little girl who was sitting a table not too far away. "Her father was human, and I am not. Thankfully she inherited my shape shifting abilities otherwise she'd be confined to water like most Merpeople are."

Lara's eyes widen as she spots the girl. She is Will's exact age, and is a spitting image of her mother in every way. "Lucas you didn't tell me that there would be children here, this is perfect!" she exclaimed.

"It is?" Lucas asked not getting it.

"Yes this is a perfect opportunity for Will to get used to being around other kids his age before school starts next week." Lara explained. "That is of course if you don't mind." She said to Athena hopefully.

"Not at all," Athena said with a smile. "My daughter Malia starts at Westville Elementary next week as well. It will be nice for her to already know someone at school."

"Well what do you say Will?" Lara said bending down to address him. "Will you go be a gentleman and keep Malia Company while the grownups talk?"

Will looks at the girl curiously, he has never really interacted with anyone his own age; but the girl seems nice enough. "Okay" He said with an unsure smile.

Lara smiled and watched him as he walked over to her.

"Hi" Will said politely and sat down beside her.

"Hi" Malia said not looking up from her work.

It was only then that Will saw that she was drawling an elaborate picture of a beautiful undersea castle. "Wow that's amazing!" he exclaimed as he ran up to her side.

"You really think so?" Malia asked looking up at him quiet unsure. "Yeah is that where you live?" Will asked.

"Only sometimes," Melia answered as she continued to draw. "This is the undersea castle that my mother rules in." she explained. "But now I have to go to human school so I can learn about the world beyond the sea."

"Why would you want to do that?" Will asked.

"Because I'm going to be queen someday." Malia answered. "And my mother says that the land and the sea are connected. We are a part of each other, and we effect each other every day."

"Really?" Will had no idea that the things he did on land could affect the ocean.

"Well yeah, what about pollution, and naval war fair." Malia asked. "My mother believes that if we take the time to understand mankind it will keep our worlds from colliding into battle."

"Your mom sounds very smart." Will said sitting back down.

"Yeah I'll never be as smart as her." Malia said with a sigh.

Will's heart cringed, he couldn't explain it, but he felt sorry for this girl whom he had just met. "Sure you will." He assured her. "You just need to give it time."

"But I'll never be able to learn it all, or remember as much as she does." Malia was on the verge of tears now.

"Sure you will, you'll do great I'm sure of it!"

"How do you know?" Malia asked.

"Because I'm going to help you!" Will declared.

"Why?" Malia asked still unsure.

"Because that's what friends are for." Will told her.

"We're friends?" Malia asked.

"We are now."

"Really?" She asked still not quite sure.

"Yep and friends help each other right?" "Right!" Malia agreed.

"So I'll help you get smart about humans and their world, and you can help me with something." Will explained.

"Like what?" Malia asked completely absorbed by the conversation.

"My mom needs my help, she's in danger, and I need a friend like you to help." Will continued.

"How?" She asked.

"You're a mermaid so you practice magic, right?" he asked.

"Yep and I'm pretty good at it." Malia boasted.

"Well I'm not." Will admitted with a huff, "In fact I can't seem to get control of my powers at all! I can't even shape shift. What kind of demon can't shape shift?!"

"I can shape shift!" Malia exclaimed. "I can teach you if you want." She offered.

Will smiled. "I'd like that." He admitted.

"Wait isn't your dad a demon too?" Malia suddenly asked.

"Yeah, Why?" Will asked.

"Well doesn't he teach you?"

"He tells me how to do stuff, but I can never do it, and he doesn't help me get it right. He just shows me once, and expects me to figure it out on my own!" Will said with a heavy sigh. "He tells me lots of facts about demons, and our enemies and I catch own to that just fine; but as far as my powers go they might as well be nonexistent!"

"Well don't you worry I catch on to magic really fast." Malia assured him. "I'm already a five level and I'm only five years old." She said proudly. "Usually only teens are in that class."

"Wow you're really that good?" Will asked.

"Yep, and if you stick with me you'll be that good too in no time at all." She smiled and looked down at her picture. "Do you want to color something too?" she asked.

"Sure but first I have to meet my father's friends." He said getting up.

"Why?" Malia asked.

"Their supposed to be big and strong, I'm hoping they can help protect my mom." Will explained.

"Well I'll introduce you," Malia said getting up as well; "After all what are friends for?"

Will smiled as he followed her lead he hadn't expected to actually like the girl. But he did. She was defiantly someone he could imagine himself being around, and in a way she reminded him of his mom.

When the two found the 'friends' in question they saw that Lucas and Lara had already made their way over to them.

"Awe there you are." Lucas said to his son. "Boys this is my son Will."

Will looked at the group of men before him and he could tell that they were all demons. He also could see that one of them was obviously a woman, but his father still referred to them as 'Boys'. Well if the female mind she didn't show it.

"Son this is, 8 Ball, Kryptos, Pacifier, Xanthar, Teeth, Keyhole Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, and finally the lovely Pyronica." Lucas said introducing them one by one.

' _So he did know that she was a woman…weird'_ Will shook his head at the thought and looked them over one by one.

8 Ball, caught his eye first because of his large size, and even though he was in human skin Will could tell that he was obviously the muscle of the group. He could also tell that the guy lacked the brains and was easily manipulated into following orders.

' _Good'_ Will thought as he moved on to the next.

Kryptos was defiantly a character, and Will could tell he was pretty much the clown of the group. With that said Pacifier was defiantly the creepy one even his stairs sent trembles down the boy's back. Now Xanthar was more of the silent, but deadly type, with Teeth being the talkative and assertive type that wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

It was obvious to Will that Teeth and 8 Ball were a duo; just as it was obvious that Keyhole, Hectorgon, and Amorphous Shape were a trio. He knew it was important to have strong bounds within a group of minions, after all they were expected to work together.

Finally there was Pyronica; it was obvious she had a thing for his father. She was defiantly the wild type, and Will knew that his father must have a hard time keeping her under his control.

William knew all of this before the demons even spoke thanks to his mind reading abilities that he still didn't know how to turn off; which turned out to be more of a curse then a blessing.

"So this is the prince of the Nightmare Realm?" Teeth asked thoughtfully.

"He looks cute enough to eat." Pyronica said, licking her lips.

Will shivered; this wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it had to be done his mother's life depended on it.

"Are you sure you want to work with these guys?" Malia asked unsure.

"Yep," Will assured her. "After all every army needs a bunch of…" Will thought hard trying to think of a way to put it.

"…idiots willing to follow orders without question?" Malia Said.

"Yes exactly!" Will smiled. "You know Malia; I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Malia smiled as well, "Yes I think it is." She said noticing a sudden change in Will.

Will noticed it too and it scared him, demons by themselves were bad, but in groups they were really bad, and Will could already feel his true demon nature being drawled out by the other demons around him; but he refused to let it affect him.

Their influence would not change him!

Lucas smiled down at his son mischievously. _'Perhaps this is exactly what he needs'_ the Demon King thought. Yes he could already feel the change occurring, Will's demon side was slowly quickening its pace on devouring his human nature. _'At this rate he'll be a pure bred by1 6.'_

Will glared at his father as his thoughts made his blood boil _. 'They won't change me!'_ he vowed.

' _We'll see my son'_ Lucas replied wickedly. ' _We will see…'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **Author's Notes:** So Will's darker self is finally revealed!

Will he keep his promise and stay in control of his demon instincts? Or will his inner demon turn out to be far too strong for him to handle?

Find out next week, until then this is Emily Signing off...


	10. First Day of School (Part 1)

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Chapter 10! We're Halfway there YEAH!

* * *

 **(Monday morning…)**

Will had never woken up so early in his life! He also had never been given money before.

"This money is for your lunch this week" Lara explained to her son as they headed off to school in the car. "All you have to do is give it to the nice lady with the cash register at the end of the lunch line and you'll have enough money to pay for the whole week. Then next Monday I'll give you more and you'll do it again; okay?"

Will just nodded as he looked out of the window nervously; he wasn't so sure he could do this.

"You're going to do great." Lara assured him as they parked in the school parking lot. "Ready?"

Will gathered up all his courage and pried his eyes way from the window. "Ready!" he told her.

"Then let's go!" Lara exclaimed happily.

Will got out of the car and took his mother's hand where she then led him into the school and down a hall with the big letter K on it. They walked all the way down until they reached the last door on the left.

"Well this is it." Lara said giving her son's hand a tight squeeze. "You be good now; okay?"

"Okay." Will answered and allowed his mother to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you" She said with a smile, but Will could tell she was just as nervous.

' _She's worried I'll be taken or killed, or if the other kids will accept me.'_ Will realized. He knew he had to calm her fears.

"I love you too." He said giving her a hug. "I'm going to have the best day ever!" he told her with as much excitement as he could muster.

Lara smiled as the pulled away. "I have to go now sweetie." She told him in a sad, but confident voice.

"Have a good day!" Will exclaimed.

"You too sweetie." She said and walked away.

He watched her go and once she was out of sight he took a deep breath and walked into his new Kindergarten class.

* * *

 **(Inside the Classroom...)**

The first thing he noticed about the blonde headed boy was his strangely glowing gold eyes.

Icarus Slayen sized up his enemy with an intense stare, taking in his small stature, as well as the dazed nervous look on his face. He wear a yellow shirt, with a black sweater vest and blue jeans; He was also sporting a yellow and black book bag on his back.

' _This is the prince of the Nightmare Realm?'_ Icarus was not impressed, but it didn't matter what he thought anyway. His father Bares had given him strict orders to befriend the boy at all cost so that he could spy on the boy's progression in power. It wasn't what Icarus wanted, than again Icarus never got what he wanted.

EVER!

The Boy sits down beside him in the second row. "Hi my names Will," He said shyly. "What's your name?"

' _There's no way this kid is Lucas' son, he's too nice!'_ Icarus thought in disbelief. "Names Icarus, Icarus Slayen." He told the boy trying his best to keep the coldness out of his voice.

Will sits down and examines the boy, and he can already tell that he is half-human and half- demon as well; he can also tell by his energy signature that he is an ice demon.

The boy, Icarus has short black hair and dark eyes, and Will can't help the chill that runs down his back. This kid was far further along in his training then he was. Will was about to say more to the boy when a familiar face walks into the room.

"Malia!" Will jumps up in surprise.

"Will!" Malia practically runs over to the empty desk to his left. "I can't believe we're in the same class!" She exclaimed.

"What luck uh?" Will laughed and then turned back to Icarus. "Oh Icarus this is my friend Malia." He said introducing her. "Malia this is Icarus, he's just like me isn't that cool!"

' _Friends?'_ Icarus couldn't believe his ears, but the kid seemed to mean it. _'What kind of demon has friends? Perhaps he plans to benefit from knowing her.'_ He thought.

Malia took one look at Icarus and she could tell she didn't like him; not one bit. It wasn't the way he looked either! Malia just got a very bad vibe from him, and it was the same vibe she had gotten from Will's Father's so called friends. _'He's bad news!'_ Malia screamed with her thoughts knowing Will could hear her.

Will looked at Icarus focusing on the boy's thoughts, but he found it impossible to break through his mental barrier.

' _Trying to read me uh? Well you're going to have to do better than that!'_ Icarus thought to himself.

Will focused so hard that his head hurt, he was about to agree with Malia when someone else walked in causing his world to stop.

She her brown hair braided into two long pigtails, with matching brown eyes; and she wear a nice purple dress with a matching pair of shoes, and head band.

' _She's beautiful!'_ Will thought to himself.

Icarus simply rolled his eyes _'Here we go.'_ He joked to himself.

Will watches as the girl sits down in the first row in front of Malia.

"Hi" The girl said to Malia happily.

"Hi" Malia smiled back. ' _Now her I like'_ she thought as the girl turned back around.

' _Me too'_ Will thinks with a sigh.

Malia gives him a look. ' _Oh my you're crushing on her aren't you?!'_

' _No!'_ Will screamed mentally, but his face went a deep crimson, betraying his true feelings.

' _Good grief, no wonder father wanted me to take this job; this kids so lovey-dovey it's sickening!'_ Icarus thought trying his best not to vomit.

"Alright class it's time to get started." A rather young looking woman stepped into the room. "My name is Miss Wade." She said. "And I will be your teach for this school year. Now we will start our days by saying good morning to each other. I'll start; good morning class."

"Good morning Miss Wade!" Will and the other students answered in unison.

' _I'm going to die in this place!'_ Icarus thought. He didn't see why his father threw him in this mediocre educational system. It wasn't like he couldn't learn all of these things at home. _'It's because of him you're here!'_ He told himself. _'You have a job to do so suck it up and focus on your target!'_

"Now than we will start today by getting to know one another. I want each of you to take turns standing up and tell us a little about yourselves starting with you dear." Miss wade said addressing the pretty girl in front of Malia.

The girl smiled and stood up facing her classmates. "My name is Hannah Downing" the girl said.

"Hello Hannah!" the class said in unison.

' _Hannah'_ Will sighed again.

' _Seriously has your father not ripped your heart out yet boy?'_ Icarus had to keep himself from screaming his thoughts.

It wasn't easy!

"I like to draw and play outside" Hannah continued. "I also like animals and going to the beach and…"

' _Blah, blah, b lah!'_ Icarus smirked. _'What a preppy brown noise brat!'_ But Will sure didn't think so; in fact Icarus found that the prince was practically hanging off her every word.

"I also like spending time with my mom." Hannah said, finally finishing.

"Thank you Hannah" Miss Wade said. "Next?"

' _I have to introduce myself.'_ Will thought to himself as he drowned out the rest of the kids. ' _What will I say?'_ he asked Malia mentally hoping for some answers.

' _If you really like her than just be yourself.'_ She answered.

' _Yeah, you're right I'll do that!'_ Will exclaimed. _'Thanks Malia.'_

' _No problem.'_ She thought giving him a smile. Then she stood to take her turn in introducing herself to the class. "Hi I'm Malia Windsnap."

"Hi Malia" the class chanted.

"And I like to draw, paint, and hang out with my friends." She said before sitting down.

' _Now that's how it's supposed to be.'_ Icarus thought; _'Short and sweet.'_

"Thank you Malia" Miss Wade said with a smile. "Next?"

Will stood up on slightly shaky legs. _'Just be yourself '_ he thought. "Hi my name is William Venroe, but I like to be called Will."

"Hi Will" the class chanted once more.

"And I like solving complicating puzzles, and reading. I also like to spend time with my mom." He continued.

"Oh you can already read, that splendid Will" Miss Wade said approvingly. "I'll be looking forward to hearing you."

"Thank you." Will said as he set down. _'Well that wasn't so hard.'_

' _So Mommy's still in the picture?'_ Icarus thought. _'Well that explains a lot!'_

"Next?"

Icarus stood up and said. "My name is Icarus Slayen" "Hi Icarus" the class chanted again.

"And I reading as well" he said and sat back down.

"Oh my two reader," Miss Wade was beaming. "It makes me so happy to see kids at such a young age take an interest in learning."

Will smiled, but gave Icarus a weird look. _'You didn't want to share anything else?'_ he asked telepathically.

' _No not really.'_ Icarus answered.

' _Oh'_ Will is somewhat saddened by the answer. He had been hoping that he and Icarus would have something in common, but the boy couldn't be more different from him.

Finally the last student stood up to introduce himself. "Hello my name is Bobby Downing" "Hi Bobby" The class answered together.

"And I like to play sports." He said and stopped as he noticed Will had glanced at the girl in the front row. _'Is he staring at my cousin?!'_ He thought.

Icarus couldn't help but smile. _'You're in trouble now googly eyes!'_ he told Will telepathically.

Will turned around and gave Icarus a weird look. _'What?'_ He asked.

' _That's Bobby's cousin and he doesn't like that you're staring at her.'_ Icarus answered.

' _I wasn't staring!'_ Will exclaimed.

' _Sure you weren't!'_ Icarus teased.

' _No really I wasn't staring!'_ Will argued.

' _Well he sure seems to think so.'_ Icarus told him gesturing to Bobby.

Will looked at the kid, and if looks could kill then Will was sure he'd be dead.

"Alright Bobby if you are done please sit down." Miss Wade said breaking the awkward silence.

Bobby sat down his eyes never leaving Will.

' _Told you.'_ Icarus teased once more.

Will gulped it was his first day of school and he had already made an enemy; could today get any worse?

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Icarus is a half demon/ half-human child who is Williams age. I created him to give you a comparison between how Will really is and how Lucas wants him to be. Icarus is already without a mother and relies solely on his father's influence, because of this Icarus is more demon than human! So please keep that in mind.

Anyway Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up in 2 weeks,

So until then...

This is Emily signing off


	11. First Day of School (Part 2)

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay guy's another bomb shell! I hope your sitting down, because well: let's just say that if you're not crying by the end of this chapter then you are heartless!

* * *

 **(Back with Lara...)**

The anxiety was killing her…

Lara bit her lip as she tried to focus on what her instructor was writing on the chalkboard. What had started off as an easy first day had soon turned into a game of cat and mouse!

How you might ask?

Well it all started in first block, when Lara accidently walked straight into, and through a wall!

Okay now let's restate that, she walked through the wall, like a ghost! Luckily no one had been around to witness said event, but it was like her body was trying to get her caught. Her first break of the morning was lived out as a nightmare.

Why?

Because Lara being Miss Genius decided to turn invisible! Needless to say she spent the rest of her break trying to be seen again before she ended up being marked absent from her next class. Then throughout all of second block she had to keep a death grip on her desk so she wouldn't start defying the laws of gravity and start floating in the air!

And third block, well let's just say if her stupid ex-boyfriend hadn't destroyed her innocence years ago then her new x-ray vision sure did!

Now it was fourth block, and Lara wasn't sure she could take much more.

' _Maybe I should call Lucas.'_ She thought. _'He did promise to teach me how to control this.'_ She knew it was probably her best bet, but she also knew that Mr. Prince Charmless may not be pleased to be interrupted from whatever it is he does when she and Will were out of house.

Still she knew it was her best bet.

"Mrs. Winters perhaps you would like to stop daydreaming and read the next paragraph!" her instructor snapped, pulling her out of her thoughts. He was a tall man, with a thick accent, and light brown hair, with a military style haircut. His eyes were a sharp green, with a thin line mouth of impatience.

Lara nodded and stood on shaky legs, and took her book in her hand. _'So far so good.'_ she thought as she began to read. She sped through the paragraph as fast as possible, and then a miracle happened.

She was saved by the bell!

 _'Oh thank goodness.'_

"Alright class we'll pick up here tomorrow." her instructor stated giving her the evil eye. Lara bit her lip. _'Great just what I need a teacher who already hates me.'_

 _Could today get any worse?_

Suddenly her hands went through her book and it fell on her desk.

' _That's it I'm calling Lucas!'_ she snapped. Her instructor's eyes widen.

"Mrs. Winters please I must speak with you!" he urged.

Lara bit her lip and slowly walked to his desk as the room emptied. "Yes Mr. Wormwood?" Lara asked unsure.

"Please first let me ask that you forgive me for my outburst, I had no idea." Mr. Wormwood began.

Lara gave him a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"It was prophecies that you'd be here, thank Time Baby we are not too late." Mr. Wormwood went on.

"Wait hold on okay!" Lara snapped. Then calming down she said. "Look I'm sorry, but you're not making any sense. What prophecy, and who the flip is Time Baby?"

"Of course my apologies," Mr. Wormwood cleared his throat, "But first I must be sure. Please let me see it."

"See what?" Lara was really confused now.

"The mark, the stars that symbolize your power." Mr. Wormwood whispered.

Lara's eyes widen. "No stay away from me!" She backed away obviously frightened.

"It's alright." Mr. Wormwood assured her holding his hands up to show that he meant no harm. "My name is Isaac Wormwood and I am the leader of the Guardians of the Stars."

"I don't know who that is." Lara yelled still backing away.

"Then please let me explain." Mr. Wormwood begged. "Please Lara if you don't let us protect you from him than the future as we know it will surely be lost."

Okay now that got her attention. "The future?"

"Yes, but first please show me the crown upon your forehead; I must be sure it's you." Mr. Wormwood asked hopefully.

Lara hesitated, the last time she trusted someone they turned out to be a witch pretending to be her best friend, but then again she did handle that just fine on her own. "Okay fine but no funny business." She warned.

"You have my word." Mr. Wormwood assured her.

Lara reached for her bangs hesitatingly and finally pulled them back slowly.

"Aries! My word it is you." Mr. Wormwood was shaking now. "My time has come." He whispered darkly.

"Your time?" Lara asked still confused. "Please tell me what's going on."

Mr. Wormwood nodded, "Yes, yes, of course." He agreed and pulled out an old looking leather book.

"Whenever a Star Child is born, our oracle gives us a prophecy about that Star Child." Mr. Wormwood explained.

"Oracle, aren't those the women from Greek history that speaks the future in riddles." Lara asked.

"Yes." Mr. Wormwood nodded.

"I thought they were myths." She said still wondering if she should be buying any of this.

"Some parts of all mythology are fact; the Greek gods were merely demons, ruling over the people with an iron thumb. And whenever the humans stepped out of line or didn't worship then enough, they brought down beast to destroy their lands."

"So the Titans?" Lara asked.

"Also demons" Mr. Wormwood answered.

"Hercules?"

"Half demon, half human" Mr. Wormwood shook his head, "I'm happy you have so many questions about the true history of your realm, but we must hurry the lunch hour will not last forever, and I don't know when I will be able to talk to you again."

"What do you mean? I have class tomorrow." Lara reasoned.

"No the enemy must not know I am so close to you.

"The enemy?" Lara asked.

"Yes, Sheba, I believe you have already fought his hag." Mr. Wormwood whispered darkly.

Lara's eyes widen.

"How did you know that?"

"Her magic it surrounds you, I can feel it, any experience Sorcerer would." Mr. Wormwood explained. "Sheba the witch, she is watching you."

Lara was shaking now.

"Please sit, you will feel better." Mr. Wormwood assured her, and pulled out a chair for her.

Lara nodded and sat down, "Please start from the beginning." She rasped suddenly feeling like she had cotton mouth.

Mr. Wormwood nodded and handed her a glass of water. "A powerful being known as Time Baby created the Star Children to protect the human Realm from powerful beings like demons. To prevent them from taking over your world, or destroying it completely; he did this because the Earth Realm was the weakest Real in the Multiverse, and he felt that even something as weak as mankind held value."

Lara nodded as she sipped her water.

"So he created the Star Children, but things did not go as planned. The first Star Child Virgo was born, and on that night a terrible prophecy was given to my ancestor Samuel Wormwood." Mr. Wormwood opened up the leather book to a random page and began to read…

" _Hope that sparks shall turn to fire! As a monster shall get what he most desires. A boy of the Star's shall fall tonight, Virgo's light forever bight. But beware young one for what I say is true, a deal struck with Lucifer shall be the beginning of the end for you!"_

"Oh my God is that-"

"Virgo's prophecy?" Mr. Wormwood asked. "Yes I'm afraid so."

"What happened?" Lara dared to ask even though she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Well the monster turned out to be a fire demon; he tricked the Star Child Virgo into making a deal. The cheat tricked him, into giving him all of his power. The Child Virgo's bright light went out that day."

"You mean he died!" Lara exclaimed.

"Yes, we tried to save him, but you must understand it takes a long time for us to do the math, and calculate exactly where the stars were a line on the day of your births. Each of you is born under the stars that mirror the crowns on your heads. It took time to discover exactly where Virgo was in the sky the night the child was born, and then we have to wait for their abilities to surface before we can sense their power."

"So by the time his powers surfaced?" Lara dared to ask.

"We were already too late, the deal had been struck." Mr. Wormwood spoke gravely. "

But how? How did the demon know?"

"Demons can sense even the smallest trace of magic in a being." Mr. Wormwood explained.

"So every Star Child is born with a prophecy including me?"

Mr. Wormwood nodded.

"Please." Lara was trying not to cry. "I deserve to know."

Mr. Wormwood nodded. "Very well but I must warn you it is not pretty."

"I don't care tell me!" Lara demanded.

Mr. Wormwood flipped through the book once more until he found what he was looking for. "August 1st 1909"

Her heart skipped a beat that was her birthday alright.

" _A_ _life of hardship a waits the, mother of demon spawn, child of the Aries Star. Thy beautiful defender will soon be forgotten. Her bright light doomed to be dimmed by a monster of the shadows. Her cry of death shall start a path of pure evil upon our Realm, destroying our hopes of peace for centuries to come."_

The tears finally spilled from her eyes. "Are you telling me that I'm destined to die?" Lara screamed.

Mr. Wormwood bowed his head; "Yes as am I." he spoke gravely, "My time has also come."

"Then what's the point in fighting uh?" Lara screamed. "If I'm just going to die anyways."

"Mrs. Winters please, you must keep hope, as much as it pains me to defend a demon brat, he must live." Mr. Wormwood snapped.

"Excuse me?" Lara was shock. _'Demon brat? Did he mean William?!'_

"You don't have to lie to me the prophecy calls you ' _mother of demon spawn'_ I know the child exist, and unfortunately the Oracle has made it clear that your son's death would spell out the end of your realm."

"William is that important?" Lara asked her anger gone in her astonishment. "But how can that be?"

"The oracle would not say just that someday in the far off future your son William will be the turning point in the greatest war of Human history." Mr. Wormwood explained bitterly. "He shall save us all."

"But he's just a child that's a lot of responsibility to put on his shoulders." Lara cried.

"I know, but the oracle is never wrong, I will help you protect him, even though it is against every bone in my body, but you must trust me. It is important that we make sure you die as the prophecy has spoken it to be, otherwise the future as we know it may be altered forever!"

"But I don't know any _'monster of the shadows'_ " Lara cried. Suddenly the bell sounded, cutting Mr. Wormwood off.

"I'm sorry but I have to call my-husband" Lara exclaimed as she got to her feet.

Mr. Wormwood nodded. "I understand, but I must warn you, if you want your son to be safe then its best that I disappear, and watch over him from a far."

Lara nodded and turned to leave. "Oh and Lara?"

"Yes?" Lara turned back around.

"I am not allowed to interfere with your path, or tell you what choices to make, but trust me when I say the _'monster of the shadows'_ is much closer to you then you think." Mr. Wormwood spoke gravely.

Lara shivered and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her as the Oracle's Prophecy echoed in her mind…

" _A life of hardship a waits the, mother of demon spawn, child of the Aries Star. Thy beautiful defender will soon be forgotten. Her bright light doomed to be dimmed by a monster of the shadows. Her cry of death shall start a path of pure evil upon our Realm, destroying our hopes of peace for centuries to come."_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off.


	12. Do We Have A Deal?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Finally the next chapter is in and it's a bomb shell! Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

* * *

 **(Back with Will...)**

He was in a fit of nail biting, anxiety…

Never in all his life had Will, have someone not like him!

It was unheard of! He was charming, funny, adorable, and likeable, his grandmother even called him a tease once! But this Bobby kid seemed to be immune to his charms. Not only that, but he made a task of picking on him through the rest of the morning.

Will tried his best not to growl as another spit ball landed in his hair, he had no doubt that his attacker was none other than Bobby Downing.

Icarus couldn't help but laugh, it was a wonder the boy hadn't snapped yet, but he knew he would eventually: especially at the rate this was going.

He wanted to punch the jerk, and Will had never wanted to hurt another kid in his life. Finally the lunch bell rang.

"Alright class it's time for lunch, and then we go straight to recess." Mrs. Wade announced. "Now everyone line up quietly, and no shoving or I'll make you sit in desk order."

William followed Malia and got in line, he was surprised to feel a tap on his shoulder. He turned and his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey I'm Hannah." Hannah said with a smile. "Hi…" Will said rather dumbly, despite himself.

"So I was wondering if I could get in front of you so I could sit by Malia, because she seems so cool, and I'd really like to be friends with her." Hannah said shyly as she shuffled her feet.

"I…I...I" Will was speechless! He was speechless!

"How about you cut in front of me?" Malia said coming to his rescue. "Cause Will's my friend too, and anyone who wants to be my friend has to get along with my other friends too."

"Okay!" Hannah said happily. "Well Will, I hope we all become the best of friends." She squealed giving him a hug happily before getting in front of Melia.

"Yeah m…me…too" Will stuttered.

 _'She hugged me!'_ Will was floating on a cloud.

"Oh yeah smoothed!" Icarus teased as he filed in behind him.

Will was snapped out of his dreaminess as he watched the boy take his place beside him. "You're sitting beside me?" he asked.

"Yes you're a spawn as am I there for you're the only one worthy of my time." Icarus answered simply.

"Oh…okay." Will shrugged and followed the line as it began to move, and in what seemed like no time at all; the line twisted, and turned through the halls leading them into the school cafeteria. Will eminently remembered that his mother said to pay the nice lady the money for his lunch. So naturally he pulled out the change so he wouldn't forget.

"Hey brat what's that you got there?" A very familiar voice snapped as he shoved his way in between him and Icarus.

Will turned around and wished he hadn't. "It's my Lunch money Bobby." He snapped at the boy. It wasn't that he wanted to be nasty towards the child; he was just simply getting tired of his never ending oppression.

"Not anymore it isn't!" Bobby jeered and snatched away the change.

"Hey that's mine!" William cried trying to snatch it back.

"What are you dumb?" Bobby teased. "I said it's not yours anymore!" He shoved Will backwards causing him to fall on to the floor…HARD!

Tears threatened to spill from Will's eyes.

"Leave him alone Bobby!" Hannah yelled, doing her best to try and defend her new friends.

"No this punk here thinks he can talk to you, and stare at you in class; well now he's going to pay." Bobby snapped and started ripping the money into small pieces onto the floor. "Seriously Bobby this is why I never have any friends!" Hannah wined. "You chase them all away!"

Will wanted to run, and hide; to fall into a dark hole somewhere and just die! "Awe is the little mama's boy going to cry!" Bobby teased.

"Leave him alone you jerk!" Malia yelled. She knew she should have stood up for Will from the beginning, but she didn't want to offend Hannah; so she waited to see if Hannah could control her cousin herself. But now it was obvious that Bobby was the controlling one.

"What's the matter Willy? Uh can't fight your own battles so you have your girlfriend do it for you!?"

Will couldn't hold back the tears any longer, this had to be the most embracing moment of his life; a single tear ran down his face.

 _'Are you really going to let some mortal see you cry?'_ a voice asked. It was Icarus speaking through his mind.

Their eyes met.

 _'I_ _can't_ _fight_ _him,_ _I promise mother…'_ Will tried to reason.

 _'Do you always listen to what your mommy tells you to do?'_ Icarus jeered.

 _'Yes…'_

 _'Fight back you coward!'_ Icarus shouted to him mentally.

 _'No I won't hurt him!'_

 _'You_ _don't_ _have_ _to fight him to teach him a lesson!'_ Icarus lectured. 'Heck you don't even have to touch him.'

 _'I don't understand.'_ Will looked up at him obviously confused.

 _'Your father really hasn't taught you anything has he?'_ Icarus snapped.

 _'No…'_ Will bowed his head in shame.

 _'Then maybe it's time I did.'_

Icarus' words made Will's eyes widen.

 _'What_ _do_ _you mean?'_

 _'Just_ _let_ _me drive!'_ Icarus ordered.

Malia was barley ready for what happened next; no she never saw it coming!

For one small moment Will looked as if he was going to cry, but instead his golden eyes began to glow a strange fiery red.

Bobby's eyes widen in shock, and perhaps even fear as the world around him turned gray, like a black and white film, and a large monstrous red triangle beast loomed over him.

Malia took one look at Icarus, and froze, his eyes were glowing the same fiery red. It was then that she knew what was going on.

Icarus was possessing Will, and using his powers of dreaming walking to teach Bobby a lesson he wouldn't soon forget.

 _'What are you doing?'_ Will screamed internally, he couldn't move; it was like he was a prisoner of his own mind.

 _'I'm showing you what you can really do.'_ Icarus snapped. _'Now watch and learn.'_

Malia watched as two very different worlds flashed before her eyes.

In the real world Will hadn't even moved from his spot on the floor, but in the black and white world something much horrible was happening.

"So you think it's funny to steal from people uh?" William flinched as the mouth of the triangular beast formed the words. It was his voice, but he wasn't in control.

No Icarus was, and Icarus wasn't playing nice.

Bobby began to tremble in both worlds as he looked up at the beast in obvious fear.

"Well now I'm gonna steal something from you, and believe me kid it's gonna be a lot more valuable than some petty cash!" The beast growled.

"W…hat, what are…you going to do to me." Bobby asked as fearful tears began to run down his face.

"I'm going to make you wish you were never born!" The triangle beast said and charged. Suddenly Bobby let out a blood curling scream.

The entire cafeteria froze as they watch Bobby fall to the ground and start swatting at an invisible object.

"No not my eyes, please don't steal my eyes!" Bobby screamed as he swatted at the air.

Everyone gave him a weird look, all but Malia who seemed to be the only one who could see what was really happening.

The beast drew out his claws and scooped out the boy's eyes, one by, one; laughing manically.

Bobby screamed so loud that William's ears hurt.

"Bobby sweetie what's going on?" Mrs. Wade rush to the boy's aid. "No please my eyes my eyes!" Bobby was crying now.

"Is there something in your eyes sweetie" Mrs. Wade asked then she looked to Hannah. "What happened, and why is William on the floor?"

"Bobby pushed him down." Hannah cried, "And then he started screaming about his eyes."

Mrs. Wade nodded. "Alright well I'm going to take Bobby to the nurse" She looked at William puzzled. "Are you alright sweetie?"

Malia watched in horror as Will stood up and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine, But Bobby tore up my money and now I can't buy my lunch."

Mrs. Wade notices the ripped up pieces of money on the ground, but she doesn't seem to see the fact that the boy's eyes are still glowing a fiery red; in fact Malia seems to be the only one that really sees what's going on. "You poor thing, here you can barrow some from me, I'll let your mother know it wasn't your fault." She handed him some money.

"Thanks Mrs. Wade you're the best!" William smiled.

 _'Will doesn't sound that suck up!'_ Malia snapped mentally at Icarus. But Icarus was still far too busy torturing poor Bobby to hear her.

"Now are you going to pick on me again you little brat!" The Triangle monster asked with a hiss.

"No please I'm sorry, Please just stop; make it stop!" Bobby screamed.

"Fine but be warned next time I won't stop, not even after they toss you into a strait jacket and throw away the key." The best warned. "Got it!"

"Yes, I promise I'll never pick on you again." Bobby screamed. "Just please give me back my eyes!"

"Fine you cry baby here you go!" the triangle best through the eyes back into their sockets. Bobby blinked and the black and white world was gone.

"Alright Mr. to the Nurse with you, and then the principal's office." Mrs. Wade said as she pulled him along.

"But I didn't do anything!" Bobby gasped in disbelief, and tried to pull away; but Mrs. Wade would hear none of it.

"You ripped up William's money and pushed him. That's called bullying Mr. and I don't tolerate bullies!"

"But he ripped out my eye!" Bobby argued.

"Your eyes are in your head! No stop lying!" Mrs. Wade snapped.

"I am so sorry about him." Hannah apologized as her cousin was pulled out of sight. "He always tries to ruin any chance I have with friends."

"It's okay, it's not your fault" William said. "Come on let's get lunch."

Melia glared Icarus down. _'You had your fun now let him go!'_ she screamed with her thoughts.

But again Icarus paid her no mind.

William looked around suddenly able to move on his own accord. "What is this place?" he asked Icarus.

"This is the mindscape." Icarus explained as he appeared before him. "Mindscape?" Will asked confused.

"It's the dream world." Icarus snapped with a roll of his eyes. "Basically this is your kingdom, you're a dream demon, and this is your realm. You can do anything here." William watched as Icarus began to float within the mindscape.

"And here's the best part, since you're a dream demon, if you can do it in here, you can do it out there too! Your power is only limited by your own imagination!" Icarus exclaimed. "Really I'm that powerful?" Will asked in disbelief.

"No not yet but you can be, and I'll help you; if you want." Icarus offered.

"But how are you even here?" Will asked. "You're not a dream demon."

"No I'm not; I'm in your head kid." Icarus explained. "You really need to learn how to block your mind. You're an open book."

"I try, but it's hard." Will complained.

"I can help you." Icarus urged. "Think about it Malia can only teach you magic, but if you want to outdo your dad your gonna have to know how to be a real demon too."

"How'd you know about me and my…" Will began.

"Kid you're an open book; remember?" Icarus reasoned.

"Oh right…" Will looked unsure. "Can you really help me be a better demon?"

"Yep, I'll show you everything you need to know kid." Icarus assured him.

"And what do you get out of it!" Will snapped crossing his arms.

Now that threw Icarus off guard. "What?"

"I'm not stupid, you're trying to make a deal with me, and my father always told me there are no freebies in deal making!"

Icarus smiled. "Alright you caught me. There is one thing I want." The boy admitted.

"What?" Will asked curious now, what could Icarus possibly want from him.

"My father cursed me to never have the power to kill him." Icarus explained. "I'm more like a slave to him then a son. All I want is for you to rid me of him on day, can you do that for me?"

"You want me to kill your father?" Will was stunned.

"Hey he's already tried to kill you once." Icarus snapped as if it was no big deal.

"Lord Bares is your father!" Will back up slowly.

"Hey kid you can trust me, we both want the same thing." Icarus reasoned.

"Your father wants me dead, but…" Will trailed off, he wasn't sure he could kill Bares even if he wanted to, after all he was a Lord, and they were supposed to be really strong.

"Hey I'm not asking you to kill him any time soon, I know it takes time and experience to take down a Lord, besides it's not just you he wants. Your Mom's in danger too remember."

It was Icarus last words that hit home.

"And didn't you promise to protect her from anything!" Icarus smiled. "I can teach you how, and all you have to do is kill Bares…someday."

Will didn't even think it over, this was his mom after, all and he would do anything for her.

Even if it meant killing another being…

 _'No_ _one_ _is taking her away from me!'_ he swore.

"So do we have a deal kid?" Icarus asked; extending out a hand engulfed with red fire.

"Deal!" Will agreed and shook; his own hand burned a fiery blue.

The flames mixed, and the deal was struck.

William didn't know it then, but this one deal would mark the beginning of the journey; to his true destiny!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. So until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	13. Magic Lessons With A Side of Romance!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** Okay so I know this is a week late but I had major writers block for this story, but now it's gone...FINALLY!

So without further delay please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

 **(Back with Lara...)**

It wasn't her plan to come home crying…

In fact she spent most of the day in the school parking lot crying as she waited for Will to come out of the school. To her surprise Malia was there with a new friend.

"Mommy this is Icarus." Will introduced his new friend. "Icarus this is my mom."

"Hello Miss Winters." Icarus said politely.

Lara forced a smile, the boy seemed nice enough.

"Mommy, Malia wants to take Icarus and me to the meadow by the lake. Can I go?" Will asked.

Lara wiped her face. "Of course sweet heart, but your father is going to want Shinigami to be with you. So why don't you guys ride back with me?"

"Okay!" Will said happily. He could see the worry written all over her face, he could also tell she had been crying. But he also knew that she wanted to be strong for him, so he ignored the signs; and pretended she was doing a bang up job at keeping him oblivious.

The car ride was quiet, and uneventful, and once they got to the penthouse Will immediately went to address his father.

Lucas was in his study, as always discussing something or another with his demon "Friends."

"Father?" He asked knocking on the door.

"Enter!" Lucas's voice was cold and firm.

Will opened the door to see his father and his friends sitting around the wooden table obviously in deep conversation.

"What is it?" Lucas asked. If there was one thing he hated it was being interrupted. And his son was doing just that.

"I want to go out with my friends to practice magic, but mother says I have to bring Shinigami for protection." Will said getting to the point.

Lucas smiled. "Off to practice magic? With Lord Bares son are we?"

Will was taken aback, how did he know that?

You're my heir boy, I always have my all seeing eyes on you. Shinigami does not need to babysit you."

"So that's it, no lecturing me about making deals with the enemy?" Will asked.

"Why no your supposed to make deals with the enemy, the enemy are the pawns my son." Lucas explained. "Besides its good to keep your enemies in arms reach."

"So I can go then?" Will asked.

Lucas nodded. "Yes, but we both know that you wouldn't need help learning magic if you would just address what's really keeping you for performing at your best."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Will lied. Oh yes he knew what his father was referring to, but he refused to address the problem.

No he'd rather keep it buried deep inside.

Lucas smiled. "Very well then you may go." Lucas watched as his son left without another word.

' _As suborn as always I see.'_ He smiled. _'Very well, but he's going to have to address it sooner or later.'_

Will left the hall and rejoined his friends down stairs. "Okay we're all set."

"Your mother's crying again." Malia whispered.

Will nodded. "I know, but she will only feel worse if I see it." He told her.

"Then let's go, this place it too depressing as it is." Icarus snapped.

"Fine I'll lead the way." Malia said taking the lead.

Will followed his friends out the door, doing his best to turn a death ear to his mother's quiet sobbing from the kitchen. It was really hard not to try and comfort her, but he knew it would only make her feel worse.

So he left her there…alone!

It's a decision he would soon come to regret.

* * *

 **(Still at the Penthouse an hour later…)**

He had heard her crying from the moment she had stepped into the house, but he didn't expect her to cry this long.

"Lara what's wrong?" Lucas came to her aid in seconds. "Why are you crying?" he hoped he at least sounded concern, cause in all reality he was only asking so he could get her to stop as fast as possible. Nothing was more annoying than the sobbing of a meat sack!

"Today's just been the worse day ever!" Lara cried from her seat at the table. "My powers went berserk in school today!"

Lucas express turned from annoyance to pure worry. "Did anyone see you?" he grabbed hold of her shoulders tightly.

She didn't answer right away.

"Lara did anyone see you!" Lucas snapped.

Lara nodded, too worked up to speak.

"Lara who saw you?" Lucas asked more calmly. He was trying his best to be comforting, it was harder than he thought.

"Isaac Wormwood." Lara whispered. "He said he's a member of-"

"The Guardians of the Stars." Lucas finished for her. "Yes I know him, he doesn't like me; but he will keep you safe."

"So he's not a threat?" Lara asked fearfully.

"No." Lucas embraced her, admitting to comfort her. "Everything is okay I promise, it's good that he's here."

"He said he'd watch over me from afar, and help protect William." Lara whispered as she held him as well.

"Good we need all the help we can get." Lucas assured her. "Like I said before my friends and their loyalty can be bought for the right price. The Guardians of the Stars however, there sole purpose is to protect Star Children from demons." He combed his fingers threw her hair, and it seemed to calm her until…

"That's not all he said." Lara whispered.

Lucas gave her an unsure look. "What else did he say?"

"There's a prophecy about me and it's not pretty." Lara admitted.

Lucas sat down beside her, "Tell me everything…"

Lara nodded and started from the beginning leaving nothing out. And what Lucas hears only secures his victory!

* * *

 **(In The Meadow)**

"Okay now take a deep breath, and focus on the flower."

William took a deep breath, and focused on the flower before him.

"Now be one with the flower, feel its energy flow through you." Malia continued to instruct her new pupil.

Will did his best to follow her instructions to a T, but as always he felt nothing. No magnetic pull, no flow of energy; NOTHING!

"This is hopeless!" He cried. "I'll never get any good at this rate."

"I'll say!" Icarus snapped from his post in a tree branch above. The three had been sitting in the large meadow by the lake for almost an hour now, and the prince was still staring dumbly at that stupid flower. "Perhaps it's time for a different approach." he advised.

"Will is a dream demon, he has to learn the basics of bending reality before we can move to what you call the more interesting stuff!" Malia argued. "And the first step is to take control of this flower and make it bloom three weeks early!"

"Or we could skip the basics and go straight to the point." Icarus snapped. "After all we are trying to save his mother from his father yes? His mother is gaining her powers at an alarming rate!"

"It's true." Will whispered. "Mommy doesn't have a problem with doing magic, it's not doing it in public that seems to be the problem."

"Exactly, your mother is already one step ahead, and with everyday your father regains her trust! She won't see it coming!" Icarus pointed out the obvious.

"Will needs a foundation to grow on, otherwise his form will be sloppy!" Malia continued to argue.

"You're a stinking half breed! What would you know about proper form?!" Icarus challenged.

"How dare you!" Malia snapped. "I am at the top of my class! A class full of pure breeds mind you!"

"Well princess I hate to break it to you, but you don't teach a demon with a delicate hand!" Icarus screamed.

"So what we teach him with pain and suffering?" Malia asked.

"We're dealing with the King of darkness here, and he will use William's weak human nature against him. And he will not go easy on him, you think he won't kill him because he's his son? Well missy you may be right, but there are worse things than death!"

"ENOUGH!" Will screamed.

Malia and Icarus looked at Will, both somewhat surprised.

"I will learn the basics, and I will learn them as fast as I possibly can!" Will screamed. "And you will deal with it!"

"Fine, but I suggest we at least try a different approach!" Icarus argued.

Malia was taken aback by his reaction, Icarus wasn't the type of person to take orders from anyone; prince or no prince.

But he obeyed Will without question.

And she couldn't help but wonder if he had a secret agenda?

Sure she was aware of the deal the two had made, and she knew that Icarus's father, Lord Bares had ordered him to gain Will's trust.

Icarus had admitted to this, but was he using reverse psychology on them? Tell them the truth and they'll think you're against the same enemy instead of being one in the same?

Malia wasn't sure of the answer, but she had insisted that Will be careful either way.

Will had agreed to this, but sometimes Malia wasn't sure how much of her warnings actually reached his ears. After all she told him that this mission was most likely going to end in tragedy, but Will said that he had to at least try; for his mother.

And she had respected that.

But there was only so much of Icarus she could take in one day; and she and reached her daily limit the moment she first met him!

But for Will she nodded her head in agreement. "Okay what did you have in mind?"

"When I was in control of Will I discovered his powers are locked by his emotions." Icarus explained. "I'm guessing he lost his temper once and things didn't end well."

Malia looked to Will for his input, hoping it wasn't true.

"I got angry at my papa" Will whispered. "He was going to take mommy and me away from father. I didn't know how bad he was then. I snapped and the garage burst into flames around him."

"You burned your grandfather alive?!" Icarus asked.

"Ever since then I haven't been able to use any magic." Will looked down at the grass in shame.

"Will that's something we need to know!" Malia argued. "Your abilities are locked away by your fears of hurting someone else!"

"She's right and until you get over this fear, you're not going to be much help to your mom." Icarus agreed.

"Then what do we do?" Will cried.

"You're scared of your powers, and what damage they can cause." Icarus explained. "You're controlled by your fear, unfortunately telling someone not to fear something only makes them fear it more. So we have to find something that scares you more."

"How is that going to help?" Malia snapped.

"What's your greatest fear?" Icarus asked Will, ignoring her.

"Losing control…" Will admitted.

"Really is it?" Icarus asked, unsure. "Do you fear this more than losing your mom?"

Will stopped, did he? "No, I don't. I can't live without her." He admitted.

"Then let that fear take hold." Icarus advised. "Don't be afraid of losing control, be afraid of losing your mom. What's scarier? Having power and not being good enough? Or being powerless and doing nothing but watch as he takes her away from you?"

Will nodded. He understood completely. Since his emotions kept his powers locked away. Then he'd have to use a new emotion to unlock them. He had to let his emotions for his mother bring out his powers. But was his fear of losing her stronger than his fear for losing control?

That was a question that only he could answer…

* * *

 **(Back at the Penthouse...)**

"So what are we going to do?" Lara asked as she finished her tale.

"We're going to stick to our plan." Lucas assured her. "The Guardians will watch you from afar, but as for training you it's best that we stick to me being your teacher."

"Why?" Lara asked curiously.

"Humans like the Guardians who are not born with magic inside them, find it very difficult to teach an individual with magic abilities. There's a barrier in the teaching because they cannot relate with the pupil." Lucas explained.

"But what about Will shouldn't you be teaching him?" Lara asked.

"No he already has a plan to have Malia and Icarus teach him." Lucas informed her.

"Icarus?" Lara was confused.

"Yes he's half demon like William." Lucas said coldly.

"Oh I guess that's okay as long as their careful." Lara sniffled.

"Then let's get started." Lucas advised. "The first thing we need to master is Levitation, and then teleportation."

"Levitation?" Lara looked confused. "But I can already do that."

"But can you control it and turn it on and off as you please?" Lucas asked with a sly smile.

Lara sighed. "No I can't control anything!" she complained.

"Then let's begin with this." Lucas places an empty plastic cup on the table. "Move this with your mind."

"I can't." Lara said shamefully.

"But you can, you see you told me you've already made yourself float in the air. And that's the first step, once an individual can levitate themselves then they can levitate anything." Lucas explained. "Now try."

Lara nodded, took a deep breath and focused on the cup. Nothing happened.

She focused harder… Still nothing!

"This is impossible!" Lara groaned.

"Oh come on Lara you're not even trying." Lucas lectured.

"Yes I am!" Lara argued.

Lucas smiled. "Well if this is you trying then we might as well kiss Will good bye now."

"How dare you!" Lara yelled as the cabinets around her began to shake. "You take that back Mr.!"

Lucas laughed knowing good and well where this was going. "Or what you'll try to bore me to death with your fruitless efforts?"

"That is it!" Lara screamed and suddenly the cabinet doors opened and everything from them levitated around them. Knives, pots, pans, cups, forks, and spoons aimed right at him. "I am sick and tired of you and your insensitivity!"

Lucas dodged as a pan came flying his way, this was going better then he planned.

"You are nothing but a heartless Bastard!" Lara screamed sending a set of knives his way. Okay maybe his plan was going too well!

Lucas hissed as a few of the knives actually made their mark.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little more supportive!" Lara yelled allowing her emotions to take over. "You promised me you'd help me with Will, but lately all you seemed to be doing is helping yourself!"

Lucas had never felt so useless in his life, sure he could use his own powers, but that might only enrage her more.

No he had to try a more none violent approach. So he decided to go with shocking her out of it.

Lara's eyes widen as Lucas' lips pressed into hers. The dishes fell on the floor all around them like a steady rain, but she didn't care.

It had been a long time since she kissed the lips of her Ex-boyfriend, and Lucas had never done this to her before.

Lucas wrapped her arms around her suddenly deciding he didn't want to let go. He wasn't usually the needy type so he just assumed he had been ignoring his sexual appetite for a little too long.

Wait when was the last time he had sex? Okay make that a very long time ago.

So why not solve the matter now? After all Lara was pleasant to look at, and she also didn't seem to want to stop.

"Maybe we should move this to the master bedroom." He whispered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Lara giggled. She wanted to kick herself for being so easy, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a helpless romantic.

Lucas chuckled darkly. "Oh come on babe live a little." He said picking her up in his arms bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs.

Lara knew she should stop him, but as Lucas kissed her again the thought of stopping the current event went out the window. And she let him carry her the rest of the way up the stairs and into the master bed room.

After all what harm would a little romance do?

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

So I know you guys are all wondering when Tad Strange was going to come into play. Well you just witnessed the beginning of it!

Yeah that's all I'm going to tell you.


	14. The Journey into the Mind

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** So here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **(Back at the meadow...)**

Will took a deep breath…

He wasn't sure he like this idea.

Malia on the other hand was 100% sure that she hated this idea, but she had to admit something drastic had to be done in order to unlock Will's powers.

Suddenly the world turned gray around them as Icarus took over William's mind in order to allow them to enter the mindscape; since the prince still could not do it on his own. Once they were in Icarus released his control.

"This is where we will unlock your abilities." Icarus explained. "Somewhere in here is the source of fear that's keeping your abilities locked away."

Will looked around, unsure. "How is this supposed to help?" he asked.

"We're in your mind Will." Malia explained. "Your fears have locked your abilities away somewhere here in here."

"So we're going to search the vastness of your mind to find that source of fear." Icarus finished. "and then you will face it, and once you over come this fear it will no longer have a hold on you."

Malia turned to Icarus scowling. "This is dangerous you know!"

"Dangerous?" Will asked.

Icarus nodded his agreement. "Dream demons can invade other's minds without a problem, but to invade your own mind is tricky. You could get lost within your own thoughts, lost in a happy family moment that you wished would never end. Perhaps a memory of a more peaceful time. Or even end up running into one of the monsters of your scariest nightmares!" Icarus explained. "That's why we're here with you, to keep you from getting lost in here."

"Or hurt!" Malia snapped. "We could get hurt! After all it's not like he's in our mind! We're in his and we could get hurt especially since he can't control himself."

"Don't worry." Icarus said, trying to assure her, and more importantly Will! "Once he faces his fear, we'll be fine!"

Malia shook her head, but kept her mouth shout; the last thing she wanted to do was risk all their lives by scaring Will even more.

The three children started forward into the void until they came to a single door… "Wow…" Icarus was surprised.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Nothing it's just I thought a dream demon's mind would be more chaotic, not a calm void." Icarus answered.

Will blushed despite himself, "Well maybe I'm just different." He snapped and opened the door.

Will gasped as the door opened to a maze of doors full of the strangest things, things like dancing hotdogs, and flying eyeball's, and floating colorful bubbles of madness.

"Oh yeah your different all right!" Icarus teased.

Will turned another shade of red, "Let's just get this over with!" he snapped forcing himself to enter the maze that was his mind.

' _There's no way this is my head._ ' He thought.

"Uh Will what are these bubbles?" Malia asked reaching for a bubble.

"Don't touch those!" Will exclaimed.

"Why not?" Malia asked.

"Those are my bubbles of madness." Will explained.

"Bubbles of what?" Malia asked.

"I told you my father teaches me a lot about demons and other dimensions, well after I learned about all these different worlds my father told me that a dream demon needs to have a strong imagination. So he told me to practice, and I do, I drawl things that come to my mind, and exercise my creativity. And one day I created bubbles that give people a glimpse of other dimensions. Unfortunately my father said most people would go mad for experiencing even 1 second of another dimension. So I dubbed them _'My Bubbles of Pure Madness!'_ " Will answered happily.

"And you still think he's stable." Icarus whispered to Malia.

"He's more stable them you!" Malia argued.

"He's a dream demon none of them are stable!" Icarus snapped.

"You know I'm right here!" Will yelled at him.

"Whatever!" Icarus snapped. "Let's just find the door labeled fears and get out of here!"

"Fine…" Will said and took the lead.

They walked through the maze of doors in silence for several minutes, but as always the silenced didn't last long.

"No offense but do you know where you're going?" Malia asked.

"Sure…" Will answered. "I mean this is my mind so shouldn't I know where my fears are located?"

"Actually the best thing to do is go towards the direction that gives you the worst uneasy feeling." Icarus told him.

"Okay." Will closed his eyes trying to decide where his feelings of uneasiness WERE COMING from. Unfortunately for him Malia and Icarus kept moving forward not realizing that Will had turned around into a different direction of the Maze.

Several minute go by before Malia freezes in a panic making Icarus smack into her. "Hey why'd you stop?" Icarus yelled.

"Where's Will!" She exclaimed.

Icarus turned around to see nothing. "Oh no!"

"You idiot!" Malia screamed. "If we lose him!"

"He couldn't have gone far!" Icarus said running towards the way they had come.

"Will!" Malia yelled. "Will!"

No answer.

' _Oh Will.'_ She thought _. 'Where are you?'..._

* * *

 **(Back with Will...)**

Will continued to walk forward with his eyes closed until he ran smack into something… hard! "Owe!" he yelled and opened his eyes to see a door labeled FEAR! "Hey guys I found it!" Will said happily as he turned towards where he had come. "Guys?" he asked realizing that no one was there.

The door suddenly creaked open by itself… "Hello?" Will asked fearfully.

No one answered and despite his fears Will's curiosity soon got the best of him and he enters the open door.

"Hello?" He asked again, but only silence greeted him. Silence and at least 12 dozen doors.

' _Wow am I really scared of this many things?'_ Will asked himself. _'How am I ever going to find out which one is the right fear?'_

' _It's got to be the one that scares you the most.'_ Will said answering his own question. _'Just closes your eyes and follow the feeling of dread.'_ He advised himself, remembering what Icarus had said.

The young demon walked down the hallway blindly, following that sick feeling of dread as it got closer and closer, until finally he ran into another door at the end of the hall.

It was a metal door, and it was chained closed with the words DO NOT OPEN EVER! Written in blood!

Will gulped, he had a bad feeling about this; but he reached for the door and as soon as he touched it the chains fell, and the door opens. "Hello?" he asked.

Nothing…

' _It's really dark in here.'_ Will thought, walking in. ' _MMMM this place isn't so bad, and there's no way my greatest fear is the dark.'_

"It's not the dark void of this room you're afraid of kid." A voice said behind him. "It's what's in the dark void that scares you senseless."

Will jumped and whorled around. "Who's there!" he demanded. "Who or what kid?" the voice asked.

Will screamed as a dark shape flew past him.

"Well aren't we a jumpy one." The voice whispered in his ear.

That was it, Will couldn't take it anymore; he raced for the open door to escape, only to have it slam closed in his face.

"Not so fast kid I've been waiting an eternity to have a chat face to face with you." The voice laughed.

Will shivered as that laugh sent a chill down his back, but he refused to be beaten so easily. "Show yourself!" he demanded.

"Make me!" the voice challenged.

"Fine!" Will snapped his fingers and the room was engulfed with light. "Not bad kid, I'm impressed."

Will whorled around towards the voice and froze as he saw,

A floating yellow…

"Triangle?" Will asked in disbelief. "I'm afraid of a floating triangle!"

"The names Cipher, Bill Cipher and I'm more than just a floating triangle kid." The Tringle's eye curved as if suggesting a smile.

Will watched as a golden cane appeared in the triangle's hand, then with a snap of his fingers a black top hat and bow tie appeared.

"You know I usually don't get any visitors, it's nice to dress up for a change." The triangle…well Bill said.

"Who are you?" Will asked still very confused.

"I told you I'm Bill!" Bill exclaimed. "The all-powerful, merciless, God of Chaos!"

"Yeah I get that!" Will snapped. "I mean who are you to me? Why are you my greatest fear?!"

"Really? Is it that difficult for you to see?" Bill asked.

"See what?" Will asked.

"OH My Gods seriously!" Bill yelled. "I'm your inner demon wise guy!"

"What?" Will asked backing away slowly.

"You know your true demon instinct, the one you pushed away after the fire incident with our grandfather." Bill said creeping closer.

"No you can't be me!" Will exclaimed. "I'm not you!"

"Yet!" Bill corrected him. "But if you ever want to stop daddy, and protect mommy then you and I are going to have to make peace." Bill explained. "Because without me kid your nothing but human. Keep suppressing me, and we will be powerless against father! Yep, you can kiss mommy good bye."

"NO!" Will screamed. "I won't let him."

"Then let me out of this place man!" Bill exclaimed. "Do you know how boring it is in here? Nothing to do but stare into an empty void and plot."

"Plot?" Will asked with a gulp.

"Yeah I was going to destroy the pathetic human me for putting me in here, but now I realize you have no idea that you locked me up. It was a subconscious decision, and I can learn to forgive it." Bill assured him. "As long as you make the right conscious decision this time around of course.

"So what you're telling me is that if I ever want my powers back I have to let you out?" Will asked.

"Oh no letting me out is only the beginning." Bill told him. "We're going to have to work together. Kid you've suppressed me for so long that were practically two different people instead of the same like nature intended."

"And that's bad?" Will asked.

"No a split personality is totally healthy." Bill joke sarcastically

"Really?" Will asked.

"NO YOU IDIOT OF COURSE IT'S A PROBLEM!" Bill screamed. "Geesh it's like I'm talking to a toddler."

"I am a toddler!" Will snapped.

"Whatever do we have a deal or what kid?" Bill asked.

"A deal?" Will asked. "If you're me than why do we need to make a deal?"

"What part of split personalities do you not understand? Right now your human, you want our power back you got to make a deal." Bill explained.

"Fine I let you out, and you help me." Will yelled. "There, there's the deal!"

"No, you let me out for GOOD! Then I help." Bill corrected, holding out a fiery blue hand. "Deal?"

Will bit his lip unsure, after all his subconscious probably locked Bill away for a reason, and letting him out could be a really bad idea.

"Tick, Tock Kid!" Bill said, his eye turned into a clock that started ticking. "Times a wasting!"

Will gulped, but forced himself to reach for the flaming blue hand. "Fine, but father better get what's coming to him."

"Oh trust me he won't know what hit him, he thinks we're weak; well he's got another thing coming!"

"And you have to stick to my plan, and honor our deal with Icarus." Will went on.

"Kid your plan is genius! Using father's men against him brilliant!" Bill assured him. "As for Icarus… well you know what they say about keeping your enemies closer."

"He's not my enemy." Will snapped.

"He will be." Bill warned. "Trust me I know his type, he's with you as long as you prove useful; but the moment you lose your value. BAM! A knife to the back!"

"Whatever do we have a deal or not?" Will snapped. Feeling a little impatience.

"Deal!" Bill agreed and the two shook hands.

Their blue flames mixed until Bill's flames engulfed him entirely.

Will screamed as the pain engulfed him, and then he was swallowed by an abyss of darkness.

* * *

 **(Back with Malia...)**

Malia jumped as a scream suddenly filled the air…

"Did you hear that?" Icarus asked.

"Will!" Malia yelled, running towards the scream.

"William!" Icarus called out for him as well as they ran through the maze of doors. Finally they found him lying on the floor of a large metal door.

"Will!" Malia was by his side in moments shaking him awake.

Will groaned and opened his eyes. "Guys when did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now." Icarus told him.

"Are you okay?" Malia asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Will admitted, and it was true; he felt fine. "So what was in there?" Icarus asked as Malia helped Will up.

"My greatest fear?" Will asked.

"Yeah what was it?" Icarus urged.

Will opened his mouth to answer, but something stopped him.

' _Careful kid! You're the master mind here not him! The less he knows the better.''_

 _Bill?'_ Will asked.

' _No it's the Easter Bunny! OF COURSE IT'S ME YOU DOPE!'_

 _'I don't like your tone very much!'_ Will snapped back.

' _Well get used to it!'_ Bill snapped.

' _So are we one in the same now?_ ' Will asked, deciding to ignore his attitude problem.

' _No not yet, I'll take some time for use to get on the same page since we're still part human.'_ Bill informed him.

' _But I want to stay part human.'_ Will complained.

' _Do that and Mommy is dead, father is a full blown demon, no half breed is going to stand a chance!'_

Will winced at his words, he didn't like the sound of that, but if it was the only way then so be it.

"Will?" Malia asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"It was empty." Will answered. "I guess I was scared of nothing after all."

"So your powers are back?" Malia asked.

Will waved his hand and Malia began to float in midair. "Does that answer your question?" he asked.

"Great now all you need is practice!" Malia exclaimed as she slowly floated back down.

Icarus looked suspicious, but he didn't press him for answers. "Then let's get out of here." He advised. "Before our luck runs out."

The other two agreed and Will snapped his fingers once more, and the world around them vanished.

And suddenly they were back in the meadow.

"It's late!" Malia realized looking around, it was dark; probably past midnight.

"Mom is going to kill me!" Will whispered.

"I highly doubt that!" Icarus assured him. "Now let's go!"

Will nodded and he and Malia followed Icarus home. _'Your letting him take the lead?'_ Bill snapped.

' _He knows the way, and I don't!'_ Will told him.

' _Oh no this is defiantly not going to fly!'_ Bill yelled.

' _You don't have a say in the matter!'_ Will reminded him of the obvious.

' _Is that so?'_ Bill thought to himself as Will continued to follow his friends. _'Well we'll see about that.'_ he said with a slight chuckle.

' _We will see about that...'_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	15. There is A Reason For Everything

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** So here's chapter 15 hope you like it!

* * *

 **(Later that Night...)**

He knew it was dangerous to be down here without being summoned...

But Isaac Wormwood could not just stand by and watch an innocent girl die, while her son slowly descended into a world of madness!

No not anymore!

Isaac had left Lara's school after they spoke, quitting his job and started watching the family from afar as promised; but he was finding it harder and harder not to intervene. He couldn't just stand by and watch her die.

How! How could the oracle expect them to do nothing as a demon consumes yet another one of their precious guardians?

 _'It just isn't right!'_ Isaac thought to himself as he descended the stairs towards the Oracle's.

The Guardians of the Stars owned a castle in Eastern Europe, and in the low catacombs of the castle is where the Oracle's chamber lied. Of course Isaac's trip to Europe would have taken much longer if he was a normal mortal, but since he was a sorcerer teleportation came easy to him.

Isaac gets to the chamber door, and stops on instinct. You were not supposed to see the Oracle in less you were summoned by her, it was dangerous to do otherwise. He almost turned back on this thought, but forced himself forward; and opened the door. He had travel several miles over the course of mere seconds see her. A feat that was not so forgiving on a mortal's body, even one of his power: and he wasn't about to back down now.

"Who dares enter my Chamber's" a scratch voice rasped.

Isaac watched as an old hag appeared before him. "It is I, Mekhi." he answered.

"Aw yes Isaac." The Oracle Mekhi seemed to calm down. "I have been expecting you."

"Then you know why I have come." Isaac said, it was not a question; but a statement.

"It is not possible..." Mekhi said bluntly. "You cannot save her, nor can you spare the boy from his fate."

"Surely we can-" Isaac tried to argue.

"NO!" Mekhi screamed. " _A life of hardship awaits the, mother of demon spawn, child of the Aries Star. Thy beautiful defender will soon be forgotten. Her bright light doomed to be dimmed by a monster of the shadows. Her cry of death shall start a path of pure evil up on our Realm, destroying our hopes of peace for centuries to come."_

"I know the prophecy!" Isaac yelled. "I have read it so many times that I know it by heart!"

"Then you also know that it cannot be changed." Mekhi said the obvious.

"But if we do nothing she will die!" Isaac yelled. "She will die, and her death will drive her son Will to madness! He's the one who will destroying our hopes of peace for centuries to come!"

"William's destiny is far greater than just spreading chaos!" Mekhi assured him. "One day he will be one of the most powerful beings in our Multiverse!"

"And that's a good thing?!" Isaac snapped. "He's a demon, a monster!"

"A monster that you will defend with your life!" Mekhi ordered.

"No never! I will not defend the enemy!" Isaac vowed, "If he goes full demon I will note hesitate to destroy him!" He said, turning to leave.

"Then we are all lost!" Mekhi whispered.

Isaac froze, "He is that important?"

Mekhi nodded. "Aries must die so that our true Guardian can be born in safety. Her death shall bring the end of the mixing of the demon and human worlds. And with the Nightmare Realm cut off from this world the last Star Child will be able to live in peace."

"And Will?" Isaac asked.

"He shall guide the last Star Child to his true destiny. Without William the Last Star Child will fall and all will be lost." Mekhi explained.

"There really is no other way is there?" Isaac asked realizing the truth.

"I'm afraid not." Mekhi said with a heavy sigh.

"I will protect him!" Isaac suddenly decided. "If it means the security of the Multiverse shall be restored then I will protect The Prince of Darkness!"

"See that you do!" The Oracle rasped her eyes glowing white. "For if you fail then the blood of every life of the Multiverse shall be on your hands."

Isaac shivered at her words, but he refused to let the fear consume him; he had a job to do! And he would protect the boy,

Even if it cost him his own life...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I had to bring Isaac back into the story somehow.


	16. Out Of All The Stupid Things You Can Do!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:**

So here's chapter 16 hope you like it!

* * *

 **(The next Morning...)**

Morning…

It came down on her like a 500lb hammer, and the moment she opened her eyes she wished she hadn't.

She was in bed, naked...with Mr. Prince charmless! Was she mental?

Had she forgotten how he threatened to kill her?

Apparently!

Lara rolled her eyes and rubbed her temples, her head was pounding and she wanted nothing more than to roll back into bed, but she had school today, and so did Will. So much to her head's dismay, Lara got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Lucas stirred as the sound of a closing door woke him up. _'Lara?'_ he reached for her on the other side of the bed.

Nothing!

Lucas sighed in…wait was that disappointment he felt! He shot up right in the bed somewhat confused. Sure last night was great and all, but he was centuries years old and to say he was disappointed in the fact that there would be no round two was basically saying Lara was the best laying he had in his life.

Which had to be a lie…Right?

Lucas shrugged off the question and got up to get dressed, besides it was best not to dwell on the matter, after all Lara wouldn't be around much longer anyways.

* * *

 **(Back with Will...)**

Will groaned as a knock came to his door.

"Prince William." Shinigami said as he knocked once more. "It's time to get ready for school."

Will rolled over in his bed, they had been out pretty late last night, but when he got home no one seemed to notice that he had been out late, heck he wasn't even sure they remembered that he had been out at all.

' _Who cares kid?!'_ Bill snapped. _'You're a prince! You can do whatever the hell you want!'_

Will shook his head, and did his best to ignore the little voice in his head… It wasn't easy!

And Will was beginning to regret making the deal with his inner demon in the first place. Of course it was too late now, yes Bill had definitely made it clear that he wasn't going back into that room in the back of Will's mind. He also made it clear that saving their mother was impossible without him, which was proven to be true the moment Will regained his powers.

Will puled on his favorite yellow polo shirt with some jeans, and opened the door to see Shinigami.

"My Prince, your shoes!" Shinigami exclaimed handing Will his shoes.

Will took his shoes from Shinigami and was about to thank him when something stopped him.

' _Demons do not thank their servants, they reward them by not giving them a well-earned punishment!'_ Bill lectured him.

"That will be all, Shinigami." Will said coldly.

Shinigami looks taken aback by Will's response, but obeys all the same.

Will walks down the stairs, and into the kitchen for breakfast. "Pyronica?" Will froze as he saw the female demon cooking breakfast. "Why are you making breakfast?" his question came out in a rather snappish manner.

Lucas, who had been walking into the kitchen at the time; froze upon hearing his son's tone.

' _Was that an attitude I heard from William?'_ he asked himself.

"Oh Prince William, your mother is running a little behind this morning." Pyronica explained. "So I decided that since I was here-"

"Oh so you decided to make breakfast?" Will snapped.

"Well…yes...I?" Pyronica was confused.

"Well it's nice to see that the servants are suddenly running the household now!"

Lucas nearly laughed. ' _What has gotten into him?'_ he wondered.

Will could have clawed his eyes out! _'Stop speaking for me!'_ Will screamed at Bill!

' _Oh come on!'_ Bill snapped _. 'You're a prince! Act like one!'_

 _'No! I will not be my father!'_ Will argued.

' _News flash pipsqueak in order to save mommy we have to kill daddy! Or else he'll keep trying! And do you know what happens when we kill daddy?'_ Bill snapped.

' _I will be king! '_ Will realized.

' _Yep weather we want it or not kid, and believe me we don't!'_ Bill admitted bitterly.

"Prince William?" Pyronica asked.

Will snapped out of his internal conversation, and rolled his eyes. "Stop calling me Prince!" he snapped. "It's annoying!" he said stomping out of the kitchen.

"But your breakfast!" Pyronica yelled.

"There's no time to eat!" Will yelled back. "If you want to make breakfast you have to start cooking before I wake up!"

"Well aren't we bossy this morning." Lucas taunted as he followed his son into the living room.

Will ignored him, and pulled on his socks, and shoes.

"Will sweetie please tell mommy you're ready to go!" Lara cried as she ran down the stairs. Will swung his back pack over his shoulder.

"Ready mommy." He said as sweetly as ever.

"Oh thank goodness!" Lara took him by the hand and started walking out the door; avoiding Lucas's gaze.

Lucas shook his head as they walked out the front door. He could understand Lara's behavior, after all they had sex last night, and she might be having second thoughts about it. But Will was acting completely off from usual in fact if he didn't know better Lucas would say that Will was acting just like…

A demon!

Lucas found a smile slipping onto his face and whispered "Well it's about time…"

* * *

 **(Several minutes later at Will's School...)**

"Bye sweetie have a good day!" Lara called as Will left the car to walk in to his school… alone!

Of course Will had assured her on the way over that he could find his class on his own, since she was running supper late. "Bye mommy have a good day!" Will exclaimed waving goodbye as she drove away.

' _Okay school hu?'_ Bill asked as they walked up the stairs, and into the school. _'School's fun right?'_

' _You mean you don't know?'_ Will asked.

' _You locked me away in the back of your mind, what do you think I watch what you're doing all day to pass the time?'_ Bill asked.

' _Well I like school.'_ Will said.

' _Great that means I'm going to hate it!'_ Bill groaned.

Will rolled his eyes and entered his class room.

"Will good morning!"

Will froze as Hannah ran up and hugged him. He blushed.

' _You've got to be kidding me.'_ Bill saw the truth in seconds. 'You have a crush on her!' Will turned another shade of red as Hannah pulled away.

"So I was hoping you guys would let me hang out with you next time." Hannah said hopefully. "It's just I saw you guys leave yesterday together and I was kind of bummed out."

Will was about to invite her, but was stopped again.

' _Are you really about to get her involved?'_ Bill asked.

"Sorry Hannah but I don't think we should hang out anymore." Will said suddenly. Malia and Icarus, who had both been walking into the class room froze in shock.

"Look if this is about Bobby I'm sorry." Hannah said. "I promise it will never happen again."

"It's not him it's you!" Will snapped. "I just don't want to be your friend!"

Tears formed in Hannah's eyes and she ran past Will, and out the class room door.

"Will how could you!" Malia was beyond shocked.

"Now Malia." Icarus stopped her. "I know Hannah is hurt, but we are preparing to fight the King of demons. Hannah is only a human child, she would get hurt, or worse."

Malia sighed. "I guess you have a point, but you could have let her down a little more gently."

"I was honest!" Will snapped.

"Try too honest!" Malia argued. "Honestly Will ever since we found you in that empty room, it's like you're a different person now!"

"She's right you know." Icarus said as Malia ran to find Hannah.

Will just went to his seat, unfortunately for him he forgot Icarus sat right beside him. "William what happened in that room?" Icarus asked.

"None of your business!" Will snapped.

"Fine don't tell me!" Icarus said, and tried to get into Will's head.

Nothing!

He could see and hear nothing!

But Will could hear his thoughts as plain as day.

' _What did you do to yourself?'_

"Obviously I did something right!" Will snapped. "Because now you are inferior to me as you should be!" Will snapped.

Icarus blinked in disbelieve how did he manage to succeed him in a matter of hours?

"Alright Kids let's start with our alphabet…" Mrs. Wade said starting class.

' _This is so boring!'_ Bill said.

' _It's just starting!'_ Will told him.

' _Yeah but you and I both know we already know all this stuff.'_ Bill pointed out.

' _Mom says interacting with kids my age is healthy.'_ Will argued.

' _Healthy for normal kids.'_ Bill corrected him. _'Demons don't have friends, they have pawns!'_

' _Malia is my friend!'_ Will said.

' _Then you better cut her off, you know for her safety.'_ Bill told him.

Will bit his lip, but found himself nodding his agreement all the same. After all it was for Malia's safety and protecting her was important, Right?

* * *

 **(Back with Lara later that day...)**

Panic,

That's what Lara felt as she entered Mr. Wormwood's class, but that panic soon died in her throat as she and her classmates were met with a surprising sight.

"Sorry class but Professor Wormwood had an emergency to attend to and will be gone for...well he's gone forever!" a woman who was standing in front of the class said. "Now everyone sit down and open your books to lesson 2."

Lara sat down she wasn't too surprised that he wasn't here after all he said it would be safer for her and Will if he watched over them from afar.

Suddenly a flash of movement went past the corner of her eye. Lara turned to see an old hag,

A familiar old hag! "Sheba!" Lara whispered.

"Too late!" Sheba laughed snapping her fingers.

Suddenly the room exploded as a large earthquake sliced the floor like bread. Everyone in the classroom screamed, running to get away.

"No I will stop you!" Lara tried to use her powers, but found that she could not! She was powerless.

"What a surprise." Sheba laughed not in the least bit surprised at all. "A Star Child without the power and will to save her people."

"I will beat you! I will save them!" Lara cried.

"No you won't!" Sheba said turning into a giant king cobra. 'You'll never save them!"

Lara screamed as the snake went to strike a deadly blow…

"Mrs. Winters...Mrs. Winters!"

Lara jumped up screaming from her desk…wait it had all been…a dream?

Lara looked around to see everyone staring at her.

"Mrs. Winters if you're just going to sleep in my class then perhaps you'd rather go home." The female professor snapped.

"I'm sorry I don't remember falling asleep." Lara said. And it was true, just a minute ago the teacher had been discussing Mr. Wormwood's absence.

Suddenly Lara's stomach lurched and she put her hand to her mouth trying to hold it in and ran for the door.

"Watch out she's going to be sick!" one of her female classmates cried.

Lara raced out of the class and managed to make it to a bathroom stale before she lost the contents of her stomach.

Odd she hadn't felt sick this morning.

Lara shook her head, realizing something even stranger had taken place… She was now hungry, and she just threw up!

Lara got to her feet, and decided there was no point in going back to class. _'Oh well I guess I'll go get something to eat._ ' "I wonder what's up with me." She said out loud looking into a mirror. "Maybe it's just nerves." She told herself. "Yes that's it my nerves are fried, I'll be better by tomorrow!" she said leaving the room.

Unfortunately for Lara this small episode of bad luck was only the beginning of a series of terrible misfortune,

And pain…!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)

Actions


	17. Stranger Things Have Happened

**Chapter 17: Stranger Things Have Happened**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** And so we continue the story! Thank you and please comment

***So guys I have made a preview for the sequel to this Story on my You Tube Channel! ***

watch?v=jzSKwR4G4Eo

* * *

 **(6 Weeks Later...)**

She wanted to tear her hair out…

"What the hell is wrong with me!" she whispered as she raced for the bathroom AGAIN!

It had been six weeks since these episodes of nausea had happened and it was only getting worse! Lara made it to the bathroom stale just in time and empty her lunch in to the toilet. She wasn't even sure why she bothered going to school today.

"Lara?"

Lara stiffened as one of her classmates stood in front of her stale. "Are you okay in there?" Ann asked.

"I'm fine!" Lara assured her, and after flushing the toilet she opened the stall door; only to hit her head on it! "OWE!" she cried.

"Man Lara you've been really clumsy lately. It's like you have the worse luck in the world!" Ann said.

"You have no idea." Lara moaned as she went to wash her hands.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked her.

"Oh yeah it's just this first written exam is coming up soon." Lara reasoned. "I think it's got me nervous."

"I guess that could be it." Ann seemed to agree. "Any ways at least your day isn't as worse as mine."

"Why what happened?" Lara asked.

"My period decided to show up out of nowhere and I don't have any pads." She said with embracement.

"Well you're in luck because I have mine." Lara opened her purse and offer her some pads.

"Oh thank goodness, I really should just carry this around all the time like you."

"Oh no I don't carry them until my time comes." Lara admitted.

"You remember your cycle?"

"Yes in fact my period starts…" she froze in horror as she realized something.

"What Lara what is it?"

"Yesterday." Lara mumbled. "My period was supposed to start yesterday."

"So it's late by a day no Biggy, I hear it happens sometimes." Ann assured her.

"No you don't understand, I'm never late." Lara was hyperventilating now. "The one and only time I was late was when I was…" She couldn't finish her sentence.

No it was too much to bare.

"When you were what Lara!" Ann urged.

"The Last time I was late was when I was pregnant with Will." Lara screeched. "

Okay let's not panic! I mean you haven't had sex with anyone right?" Ann asked. Lara didn't answer.

"Lara!"

"It kind of just happened." Lara admitted.

"Seriously Lara! Didn't you two learned your lesson the first time around?"

Lara bit her lip. "Apparently not."

"Look you need to go to the nurse right now and order a blood test!"

Lara nodded. "Your right, it's best that we know for sure." Then with a little fearfully she asked. "Will you come with me?"

Ann smiled. "Of course just let me do my business first." she said, walking into a stall.

Lara groaned. There was no way she could be…

Could she?

After all she was throwing up for no reason all the time which could be morning sickness.

' _I swear if I'm pregnant again Lucas will pay!'_ she vowed.

"Okay all ready?" Ann asked, coming out of the stall.

Lara nodded, and allowed Ann to lead her into the unknown.

* * *

 **(Back with Will…)**

Six weeks,

For six weeks and 13 minutes Will had noticed the stranger.

He was an older looking man with grey in his hair, and in all honesty William thought he could be a teacher by the way he dressed. In all honesty, he probably would have never noticed it if he still had his friends to keep him distracted, but six weeks ago Will cut off all his friends, not just Hannah.

That meant Icarus, and more importantly; Malia were out of the picture. Will sighed he had to admit it was kind of lonely.

' _Hey genius focus!'_ Bill ordered.

Will braced himself, he was going to corner this guy and find out why he was following him. _'He could be the enemy.'_

' _He doesn't feel dangerous.'_ Bill argued. _'But he's got me curious.'_

Will rolled his eyes, but did as he was told and focused on the task at hand. He couldn't help but feel more than a little nervous though. After all recess would be over soon, and then he'd have to go back to class.

"Don't you think this is far enough William?" The man's voice suddenly said right behind him.

' _Wait a go kid now we're cornered!'_ Bill scowled.

"Who are you?" Will asked turning to face his stalker. "Why are you following me?"

"My name is Isaac Wormwood, I'm supposed to be protecting you from Sheba." The man answered.

"I'm a demon, so aren't we like enemies?" Will asked.

Isaac doesn't answer Right away. Of course he is not surprised that the child knows he's an enemy of demons. Perhaps his father spoke of the Guardians of the Stars, and how they hunted down demons that dared to step out of line. Or perhaps the boy had simply red his mind.

Of course the answer was both, Will's father had warned him of demon hunters, who would strike down a demon spawn in seconds if they ever saw one. Weather they were doing something evil or not was not the point, because demons were evil by birth; end of story. So why would he help him? Why help something you were destine to kill?

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Will yells. "Why are you protecting your enemy?"

"You're not the enemy Will, just because you're a demon does not mean you have to turn out like your father." Isaac told him.

"But I have to!" Will exclaimed. "I have to be a full demon in order to protect mom from father!"

Isaac sighed. "Your mother can not be saved it is her destiny to die."

"You're lying!" Will screamed.

"I wish I was!" Isaac admitted bitterly. "But the Oracle says-"

"You think I care about what a stupid old hag says!" Will snapped. "I'm going to save my mother, and if you're not going to help then stay out of my way!"

"Will?"

Will turned to see Malia and Icarus.

"It's time to go back to class." Malia said softly.

"That means get lost freak!" Icarus said stepping in front of Will almost protectively. Isaac simply turns and leaves, planning to watch Will from his class room window.

"I didn't need your help!" Will snapped at Icarus when Isaac was finally gone.

"You know you could say thank you!" Icarus snapped. "He wasn't going to hurt me!" Will snapped.

"He's a demon hunter, of course he was going to hurt you, you idiot!"

Malia gasped as Will suddenly wrapped his fingers around Icarus throat and squeezed hard, choking the life out of him.

"Be little me again worm." Bill warned taking complete control.

"You…your…not…Will." Icarus choked. "You're his-"

"That's right I'm the thing that was behind that door." Bill whispered. "Names Bill Cipher."

"Will this isn't you!" Malia said walking up to him. "You are not a monster! Your inner demon does not control you!"

"I do if we're ever gonna have a chance at beating Father." Bill snapped.

"Fine!" Malia said. "Use it to kill him not Icarus!"

Will sees the tears in Malia's eyes and he forces his hand to let go of Icarus.

Icarus gasped for air.

"Consider out friendship officially over!" Bill said.

Icarus simply got to his feet and walked away, but somehow Will knew he hadn't seen the last of him.

"Will?" Malia said hopefully.

"If you keep hanging around me you're going to get hurt." He warned.

"I know" she said. "And I won't stick around if you don't want me too." She told him as she pulled something out of her pocket.

It was a golden whistle.

She gave it to Will and said. "Here take it, if you ever need me I'll come for you when you blow this whistle."

"You're leaving?" Will asked.

"My older sister has disgraced my mother by marrying a human, she was supposed to marry a prince from a nearby kingdom and take the thrown. I must now take her place as heir." She explained. "I'm going home Will."

He knew he should be sad, but Will felt nothing; in fact the only emotion he had felt for some time was anger. "You're going to be a great queen Malia." He assured her.

Malia forced a smile. "Goodbye Will." She said and walked away.

' _Good riddance! '_ Bill told him, _'We don't need them!'_

Will nodded his agreement and started towards his class neither of them knowing that sometime in the not so distant future.

They would discover just how wrong they really were!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	18. Surprise, Surprise!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** Okay guys there's going to be a lot of time jumping for these last few chapter so keep that in mind. Anyway here the next chapter! Also the next few days is going to be full of updates since book 2 is due Friday. So with that said here's chapter 18 please enjoy!

* * *

 **(One week later…)**

She couldn't believe her ears…

"I'm pregnant!" Lara screamed in disbelief.

"Now Lara sweetie." The nurse gave her an encouraging look. "You can still go to school, you don't need to drop out just because you're having another child.

' _Drop out!'_ She thought of course she would have to drop out! After all the chaos Will had found himself in his first few years of life she'd be crazy not to drop out! _'This is all his fault!'_

Lara got up from the bed and marched out of the room. "Mrs. Winters please!" The nurse called after her.

But Lara didn't slow down, no instead she moved faster. After all she had a fish to fry,

And that fish was Lucas Venroe!

And she was going to kill him, demon or not she was going to find away because this was all his fault! Lara got into her car with a huff and drove straight home, when she gets there she slams the car door shut and marches up to the elevator to give Mr. King a piece of her mind.

"You pig!" Lara screamed as she barged into the living room.

"Lara?" Lucas looks up from his work confused. He has several worn out books all over the coffee table. "Shouldn't you be in school missy?"

"Don't you missy me!" Lara snapped. "This is all your fault."

"Oh boy what did I do now?" Lucas snapped as he started to gather his things.

"You got me pregnant you idiot!"

Now that got him to stop. "You're what?" he asked, hoping he had heard her wrong.

No such luck!

"You got me pregnant you jerk!" Lara picked up a book and threw it at him.

"Hey last time I checked it took two to tango!" Lucas said defensively as he dodged her blow.

"Oh don't give me that bull!" She yelled using her powers to make more things come flying at him.

"Seriously woman it's not that big of a deal!" Lucas told her.

"Not that big of a deal I can't go five seconds without hurting myself!"

Okay now that got his attention. "You've been having some bad luck lately?" he asked.

"Oh no I'm just pregnant!" she screamed.

"No seriously Lara this is important." Lucas put his ear to her stomach. "Sometime you can tell what kind of demon the child will be by the mother's symptoms." He explained.

"Okay fine yes I keep falling down, running into walls stuff like that." Lara admitted.

"Well it would appear we have a demon of bad luck on our hands." Lucas said.

"Great just my luck!" Lara threw her arms up. "We might as well pack now!"

"Pack?" Lucas was confused. "We're not leaving."

"Lucas have you forgotten how much trouble having Will was. He was lucky we lived in the country where no one could witness his power glitches. This is the city if any of these city folks see our new child doing magic the first word that's going to come to mind is witch!"

"But you have school!" Lucas reasoned. "And protection here!" he pointed out.

"OH I'm protected alright, from everything except pregnancy!" she snapped.

"Okay fine where are we going?" Lucas dared to ask.

"Home!" Lara cried as she began to pack some things.

"Babe your mother kicked us out remember?" Lucas reminded her.

"We can get our own place Mr. I'm a King with lots of money!" Lara yelled.

Lucas resisted the eager to slap her, after all it was just the pregnancy making her moody.

"Fine when are we leaving?"

"Now we'll pick up Will on the way!" Lara said.

Lucas snapped his fingers and just like that everything was packed. "Shinigami!" Lucas ordered.

"Yes Sire?" Shinigami asked as he appeared.

"Tell the boys to meet us in Gravity Falls!" he ordered. "Also carry all this stuff down stairs and load it into a truck."

"Yes Sire." Shinigami answered and did as he was told.

"Good now let's go get William." Lucas told Lara with a forced smile.

She just gave him one of her famous glares as they headed out towards the car.

* * *

 **(Back with Will...)**

He was honestly more than a little surprised…

Will blinked in disbelieve as both his parents came into the classroom.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters what a surprise." Mrs. Wade said with an uneasy smile.

"Sorry Lady but we're in a hurry." Lucas snapped and to Will's surprise his father picked him up in his arms.

The young boy gave his father a weird look and then tensed up as he realized the truth.

' _He's not father!'_

'No he's not!' Bill agreed. _'Let's make him suffer!'_

' _No the others could get hurt.'_ Will said. _'We'll play along until their out of range.'_

"Sorry." Lara said more sweetly. "But we have a family emergency to take care of."

Icarus looked to Will somewhat confused. There was no way King Lucas would ever be caught dead showing open affection to anyone, and yet here he was holding his son.

Malia watched in disbelief as Will's parents took him away, and a strange feeling washed over her. She turned to Icarus and said. "Something isn't right!"

Icarus eyes narrowed. "It's Sheba my father's servant, Father wants his power. She's trying to steal him away!"

"What do we do?" Malia asked franticly.

"We? He doesn't want our help remember?" Icarus snapped.

"Fine stay and be bitter, but I'm helping him!" Melia jumped up from her seat and ran out of the room.

"Miss Windsnap!" Mrs. Wade exclaimed, but Malia didn't slow down she ran after Will screaming. "Will it's her, it's her!"

Will's eyes narrowed and Malia froze in horror as she watched him gorge his father's eye balls out with his bare hands.

Lucas screamed, dropping his son, and Will and Malia watched as Lucas shifted into a pile of yarn.

"That was very bad of you!" His mother whispered behind him.

Will turned around just in time to see his mother turn into Sheba! "Surprise!" She laughed.

"You just never learn do you?" Will asked.

"Your mommy isn't here to save you now!" Sheba hissed.

"I don't need her to be!" Will told her, he was prepared to fight her alone; if need be.

Sheba laughed. "Look who thinks he's all high and mighty-"

"Leave him alone!" Malia cried.

Will watched in amazement as Malia forced the water out of a nearby faucet and shot it at the witch.

Sheba went flying across the floor, and Will used his own powers to make the hard titles more like quick sand. Sheba screams as she sinks deeper and deeper into the floor.

"Will!"

William turns to see his real mother racing for him. She runs faster and scoops him up thankful he's alive.

"Are you okay? Did she hurt you?" Lara asked.

"I'm fine mom." Will assured her.

Sheba mutters a curse, but she never gets to finish it before a gun is placed to her temple. "Don't even think about it witch!" Isaac warns cocking the gun.

"Go ahead guardian it won't kill me, only my master has the power to do that." Sheba said.

"It may not kill you." Isaac admitted. "But it will slow you down." He then looks to Lara. "Get him out of here."

"We're leaving town." Lara told him.

"Don't worry I will find you." He assured her. "Now go!"

Lara nodded and ran towards the nearest exit.

"You should leave too." Isaac said to Malia.

"But Will." She said desperately.

"You two will cross paths again one day." He assured her. "It is fate."

Malia didn't know how she knew it, but she knew she could trust this man. She turned way, heading back to her class; her only hope was that when she did see Will again he'd still be the same he had always been.

She knew it wouldn't be so, but she wished it all the same.

Isaac pulled the trigger of his gun, the witch didn't even scream, all she did was finish sinking into the floor and out of sight.

Will heard the echo of a gunshot and wondered why no one around the school seemed to be alarmed _. 'Sheba must have muted everything that happened just in case I started screaming for help.'_ He realized.

"Lara what was that!" Lucas asked as he pulled up in the car.

Lara opened Will's door and placed him in his chair and buckled him up.

"Lara answer me!" Lucas demanded.

Lara got into the passenger seat beside him. "It was Sheba okay, but I handled her now drive!"

"Are you hurt?" Lucas asked.

"I'm fine now drive!" Lara screamed.

Will looked at his parents confused what was going on? Why was mommy so moody?

' _What did you do?'_ Will asked his father mentally knowing good and well that he could hear him.

' _Sorry sport but things are going to start changing dramatically around here!'_ Lucas answered with a laugh.

' _WHAT DID YOU DO?'_ Bill screamed.

' _Let's just say getting my throne just got a little harder for you.'_ Lucas chuckled.

Will could help the uneasy feeling that settled in his stomach. He didn't like the sound of that!

No he didn't like it one Bit!

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading next chapter will be up soon. Until then this is...

Emily signing off :)


	19. He's Just A Tad Strange

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Note's:** So here's the next chapter, Again time jumps a lot from now on so pay attention and enjoy the story.

* * *

 **(4 Years later...)**

Time,

It had a way of changing people…

Some for the better, and other's for the worse.

Unfortunately Time was bringing the worst out in Will, of course William didn't see it that way; no for the most part he didn't even notice the difference.

And Bill liked it that way. Besides they had more pressing concerns. Barcus!

It had been four years since Will's younger brother had been born, and to say the kid was a little off was an insult to all the crazy people in the world.

Yes Barcus was defiantly strange to say the least. For example, when Will saw a deer he would think; _'Cool a deer!'_

And Barcus well he would think; _'Wow another walking carcass waiting to be put out of its misery!'_ Sure it wasn't a strange thought for a normal demon spawn, but what was strange about him was how Barcus would say it.

His brother had a calm and indifferent tone, if someone had been scarred for life they'd scream, and have night terrors for years. Barcus on the other hand would say; "This moment will forever scar Barcus Venroe." And he'd say it in the calmest way possible.

And that was only the most mildly strange thing Barcus had ever done!

There was that one time three months ago that he had turned his babysitter into a human pretzel, and Will had overheard that they had to break every bone in her body just to untwist her arms, and legs!

Yes nothing good ever happened when Barcus was around.

Don't get him wrong, Will loved his brother; but Barcus was a Jinx, a demon of bad luck! And since he had no control over his powers yet all those who dared to be around him could be cursed with dangerous and sometimes almost fatal episodes of bad luck. Of course father assured him that Barcus would learn how to use his powers, guarding it from others; while letting it lose on unsuspecting enemies. But for now Will was cursed to being related to bad luck Barc!

"Will are you ready?" Will's mother voice called from down the stairs. "Barcus' party at the youth center will be starting soon."

"Coming mom!" Will called running down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom,

Lara couldn't remember when mommy had left Will's vocabulary, but it made her sad. Mom meant he was growing up.

And the fact Barcus never called her Mommy only made her even sadder.

"Okay sweetie who's ready for his big day?" Lara asked as she helped Barcus out of his chair.

Barcus, who had his father's black hair, and matching coal colored eyes laughed happily. "Now our goal today is to make lots of friends and to have a good day!" Lara exclaimed.

Will shook his head, Barcus always found a way to ruin the day; yes it was never an _"if"_ as far as his little brother was concerned.

It was how, and when?

* * *

 **(Focusing on Barcus...)**

Birthday parties…

Barcus hated them! It was full of snot nose brats that always tried to steal the spot light from the birthday boy. Mainly from him! "Brother will you be inviting anyone to the party?" he asked Will once their mother was out of ear shot.

"No." Will answered simply. Ever since they had moved back to Gravity Falls Will had pretty much became a loner, With only his parents and his brother to keep him company; Since Grandma had apparently left town only weeks after she disowned them for what will did to her husband.

Of course there father had been pleased to hear this.

And Lara had decided to move back into the old house since it was still in her family name. Will sighed, and pulled out the whistle that he kept tied around his neck, and under his shirt. It was the one Malia had given him.

' _Just in case you need me for anything.'_ He sighed remembering her words.

' _I don't need it.'_ Will had told her.

' _Some day you will…'_

He had to admit sometimes he missed her, but things were better this way. "Oh good cause this is my party not yours!" Barcus said.

' _That! Little brat!'_ Bill growled, but Will ignored the urge to lash out, after all with Barcus powers of bad luck his little brother could turn the tables against him without even lifting a finger.

"Alright boys in the car!" Lara ordered, as she walked back into the kitchen with Lucas in tow.

"Father's coming?" Barcus asked.

His tone was not happy, but surprised.

"Yes he is!" Lara said, eyes narrow. "Weather he likes it or not!"

Lucas rolled his eyes but ushered the boys towards the car, now that Lara had gained control over most of her powers she had plenty to threaten him with. And he wasn't in the mood to argue just yet this morning. "Shinigami watch the house!" Lucas ordered.

"Yes my king!" Shinigami answered with a bow as they left the room, and left for the party.

* * *

 **(At the party...)**

"Alright boys go have fun, but behave." Lara said letting her kids lose.

Will and Barcus raced each other into the youth center.

"And have fun!" Lara called after them, before leaning on the car for a breather.

"Lara?" Lucas gave her a worried look, well the closes thing Lucas could get to a worried look.

"I'm fine I just need a moment." She said.

"You haven't been sleeping." Lucas stated. "It's the dreams they're getting worse aren't they?"

It wasn't a question.

Lara nodded. "I don't think it's safe for us to stay here anymore."

Lucas nodded his agreement. "You may be right." He said taking her into his arms. "But for now let's be happy, for Barcus' sake."

"You're right he deserves a perfect day." Lara allowed Lucas to lead her into the center.

Neither of them realized the familiar hag watching them from the shadows. "They suspect nothing my Lord." Sheba said to her master; Lord Bares who was at the moment in his true form. A demon that looked like a fireball mixed with ice that sat on her shoulder. "Her powers are finally at their peak, I can feel it."

"And the boy?" Lord Bares asked.

"It's best to take him now while he's still human." Sheba advised. "Then we'll strike soon." Lord Bares decided out loud.

"What about the younger?" Sheba asked.

"Lucas knows better than to have more than one son. The second born is a joke compared to their older sibling. No doubt he was meant to be a tool to speed Williams's demonic growth along."

"Then he is a threat!" Sheba said the obvious.

"Yes," Lord Bares agreed. "And I want you to take him out NOW!"

"As you wish my Lord." Sheba answered with strict loyalty. "As you wish!"

* * *

 **(Following Will and Barcus…)**

"Hey brother how many presents do you think I'll get?" Barcus asked.

"A lot!" Will assured him. "All your friends have to bring one it's a rule!"

"Cool!" Barcus exclaimed.

"Alright everyone gather around." Lara announced as she came in with the cake and Ice cream. "We need to eat before the ice cream melts."

"Ice cream!" Barcus raced towards the table where his party guest had already gathered around.

Will raced after him, hoping to get a good spot by the cake in hopes of scoring a corner piece.

Lara lit the candles on the cake and said. "Now everyone sing happy birthday!" Will and the others joined in to sing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Barcus. Happy birthday to you!"

Will couldn't help but smile as Barcus blew out his candles, and the guest cheered.

' _Wooptydoo he's 4!'_ Bill said in an obvious jealous matter. _'I'm the first born, hell I shouldn't even have a brother!'_

Will did his best to ignore Bill, and as always it wasn't easy!

' _I bet father got her pregnant on purpose just to tick us off!"_

"Okay everyone eat up and then we'll have the birthday boy open presents." Lara said as she handed out slices of cake with ice cream.

Will took a corner piece and dug in.

While Barcus counts the presents in the large present pile on the table beside them, making sure the number of guest matched the number of presents.

Luckily for all of them the math added up.

Suddenly the lights flickered, and Will got a sickening feeling in his gut.

' _Seriously does this lady ever give up?'_ Bill asked.

"Father?" Will asked.

"William grab your brother and run!" Lucas ordered.

But it was far too late to run! With an evil cackle Sheba appeared and with a simple spell she had here targets and their party guest bounded in some sort of black weed.

' _Devil's Snare.'_ Will realized.

Lucas grimaced as the Devil's Snare worked its magic on him, making him feel a thousand and pounds heavier. No doubt it's venom was already entering the pours of the human meat sack he was wearing. _'Damn this body!'_ he cursed and struggled to fight it off.

"Well, well it looks like we hit the jack pot!" Sheba exclaimed.

"Yes it's about time you got lucky!" Lord Bares agreed as he appeared beside her.

"Bares!" Lucas hissed.

"Awe yes my king how nice of you to join us I was hoping to settle things with you later, but this will do." Lord Bares laughed. "As for your little human friends I'll take them as a snack!"

Will watched in horror as the Devil's Snare stabbed into the innocent children around them. Then to his surprise a small demon in the form of blue fiery ice snatched up their pour souls. "Icarus?" he asked.

"Hello Will." Icarus said with a smile.

"You-"

"Gained my demon form?" He asked. "Yes, yes I did, and I see you're still as human as ever. What a surprise."

"Why help him, you hate him!" Will exclaimed as his bounds tightened around him with every word. "We had a deal!"

"You don't want me help remember?" Icarus laughed. "You know I thought now that you have your inner demon back that you would ascend to your higher form, but no I guess I shouldn't have expected anything more from a brat like you."

"Shut up you!" Barcus yelled. "No one calls my brother a brat!"

"If I were you tiny I'd just drop dead!" Icarus snapped.

Will's eyes widen.

' _Oh boy here we go!'_ Bill thought.

Yes if there was one thing you didn't do it was point out Barcus lack of height. "No one calls me Tiny!" Barcus screamed.

"Oh why not?" Icarus taunted. "What are you going to do cry like a little baby?"

"I…AM…NOT…A…BABY!" Barcus screamed.

Will closed his eyes as a brilliant white light filled the room, the devil's snare snapped into pieces as the bright light killed it in seconds.

And when the light finally faded a nasty surprise was revealed. Where Barcus once was had now been replaced by a floating purple square.

' _Hey look a floppy disk!'_ Bill joked.

"Wow looks like your kids were born out of order." Icarus joked not at all impressed.

Lucas would have just loved to squash the kid, but he waited to see what his son would do.

Lord Bares was also interested in the child, perhaps he had judged him too soon.

"Shut up!" Barcus snapped. "Your voice is making me sick!"

"And let's say I don't than what are you going to do pip squeak?!" Icarus continued to tease, aiming a ball of ice at him.

Big mistake!

Will watched as his brother snapped his fingers and as the ball of ice came his way it change direction at the last second and boomeranged across the room hitting everything in it's path.

Lucas put up a force field as chaos erupted around them, and the celling came down.

Icarus tried to make his own forced filled, but Barcus makes it shatter like Ice with another wave of well-deserved bad luck.

Lord Bares doesn't even move to help his son, after all the brat had asked for it!

Sheba trembles beside him looking more than a little worried.

And in a matter of seconds the whole youth center has been completely demolished, all with a simple snap of Barcus fingers, causing the devil snare to release hold on them.

"Not so tough now are you?" Barcus asked laughing loudly.

"You're insane!" Icarus yelled and moves to attack once more.

Lara got into a fighting stance ready to back her son up.

Will is also tense, but ready all the same while Bares and Lucas seemed to be locked in a staring competition.

Sheba begins to chant a spell, but she never gets the chance to afflict it upon anyone for at that very moment an army of futuristic officers came flooding in all around them.

A familiar face is among them.

Isaac Wormwood stood in front of Lara protectively. "Lord Bares you and your associates are under arrest for your crimes against time and space."

"You and what army?" Lord Bares asked. "Do you honestly think I'm scared of the Time Police?"

"How about this army?" Lucas asked. And with a snap of his fingers his minions appeared. "You would side with Time Baby?" Lord Bares was surprised.

"He will if it means protecting his family!" Lara said, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Fine if it's a war you want then it's a war you're going to get!" Lord Bares snapped his fingers and several more old hags appeared.

' _Witches!'_ Will realized. _'He has an army of witches!'_ "This is bad Barcus." He whispered to his brother who was now floating beside him.

"The name isn't Barcus anymore!" His brother said as he seemed to pull out a top hat and purple umbrella from out of nowhere. "That's my human name and since I'm no longer human Barcus Venroe no longer exists."

Will couldn't believe he was actually surprised by his brother's in different behavior. After all only Barcus would be easy going at a time like this. "Then what do I call you?"

"Tad," His brother answered. "Tad Strange!"

' _Oh he's strange alright!'_ Bill thought.

But Will could only stiffen as the dread grew heavier in the air.

For the battle lines had clearly been drawn, and only one of them was going to make it out alive.

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	20. The Falling Star!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers** : I do not own Gravity Falls Author's Note's: Chapter 20 I'm on a roll!

* * *

 **(Back with Lara)**

This is not where she suspected her life would end up…

No this was as far away from the peaceful happy ending that she had in mind.

Lara watched in horror as the army of witches charged towards them, she had known for some time that this day would come. She didn't know how she knew but somehow she knew today was the day her prophecy would come to past.

Today was the day she was going to die!

Lara looked to her son Will, he was busily taking part in a heated battle with the demon spawn that he had once called his friend.

Icarus bombarded him with a storm of ice, and Will dodged most of the blows with ease.

Most of them…

Others hit him dead on, temporarily freezing his body in a cube of ice; but that ice would soon be shattered by the force of William's own mind.

Will focused all of his energy on the world around him, bending it to his will causing metal to slither like snakes and ensnare his enemies in a deadly grip. All but Icarus who seemed to stay just seconds ahead of him. Will dodged as another ball of ice headed his way that one was close; too close!

"Give it up Will you'll never beat me!" Icarus taunted.

Will grimaced, he knew Icarus was right, after all Will was still human and had no chance of beating the now full fledge demon.

' _No I can beat him and I will!'_ Will vowed.

Will's eyes turned blood red as Will allowed his demon side to take over completely. "I'll give up when you're dead!" Will vowed and lunged for the enemy.

Meanwhile Lara was busy trying to put a dent in the swarm of witches that was coming her way, but with everyone that went down another one seemed to take her place.

"You can't win dearie" Sheba laughed. "You know how this ends."

"You are going to die today, so why fight?" Another witch asked.

"I maybe dying today." Lara agreed. "But I plan to take as many of you with me as possible!" he screamed, her eyes glowing purple as she commanded a storm of sand to bulldozer threw her enemies.

Lucas hissed as a mist of unicorn blood was sprayed on him by one of the inferior witches. He repaid her kindness by ripping her apart like confetti, but the small victory did little to insure him of their chances. The Futuristic agents, or the time police as they were called were not faring well with the army of witches who could deflect their futuristic weaponry with ease. They would then afflict the most painful of curses on them causing them to scream in agony until death finally came to release them from misery.

They were losing badly, and Lucas never took to losing very well.

Isaac ducked, dodging the oncoming curse by a hair as he dropped down to one of the officers sides. "Please can you hear me?" He shook the officer hopefully.

The officer moans, but makes no effort to get up.

Isaac looks around and notices the Time Officers are all down, leaving only him, Lucas, Lara and the boys to fight the never ending army. Put one target out of that army stood out to him. It was Lord Bares, and he was charging straight for Lara. "Not on my watch demon!" he shouted blocking the demon lord's path.

"It would appear everyone has a death wish today." Lord Bares cackled, and threw balls of fire at hit new target.

Isaac dodged the blows just barely, and chanted a rebound charm for good measure. All of Lord Bares blows bounced right back towards him leaving the guardian unscathed…for now! However Isaac knew he was at a disadvantage due to the fact that it was forbidden for guardians to use curses or any other form of black magic.

But he didn't need to win, all he really needed to do was stall Lord Bares long enough for the prophecy to be for filled. Yes it ached for him to have to let Lara die, but the sake of the Multiverse depended on it!

"Lucas we can't keep fighting like this!" Lara said as she used a force field to block several more of the enemy's attacks. "There's got to be something we can do."

Lucas looks at her with a grim look on his face. The two had been fighting side by side the entire time, but he had waited patiently for Lara to ask him for his help. After all she had to want this otherwise he would not be able to consume her completely. "There is one way." He told her. "But it's fatal for a human to do."

"Will it be enough to save them?" Lara asked. Lucas nodded.

"Yes."

"Then let's do it." Lara exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Lucas gave her a chance to back out. She didn't take it.

"I'm sure." She said. "Now tell me what to do."

"Just shake my hand and say I give myself up to you." Lucas instructed her, holding out a fiery blue hand.

Lara eyed his hand fearfully, this was it; this was how she was going to die. She looked to each of her sons one last time.

First to Barcus, or Tad as he would prefer to be called now, he was busily jinxing every witch that crossed his path. Their curses would bounce off of him and back fire on them every time. He is laughing and enjoying himself fully.

She then looked to Will, who was fighting Icarus with every ounce of his strength; everything around him bent to his will and wrapped around the enemy like large snakes.

 _'They have both grown so much.'_ She thought, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Lara?" Lucas pressed.

"I know." Lara whispered and took his hand. "I give myself up to you." She said and shook his hand once.

"Take that!" Will screamed as he tried once again to ensnare the enemy in his web of metal.

Icarus dodges again. "You should really get rid of that meat sack." he taunted "It's weighing you down, your only half as good as you could be."

Will knew he was right, if he was full demon then all of reality would be at his fingertips to change as he wishes. Reality for him would have no limits, because for him reality would not exist. Everything would be like a dream, and completely subjected to change. But no matter how hard Will tried to change him, Will could not let go of the last bit of his humanity.

His mother!

She was his anchor...

Suddenly Will froze as a loud scream fills the air...

He knew this scream, he turned towards it instinctively and what he saw made his world shatter around him, his mother shook his father's hands. The boy watches in horror as his father's blue flames climbed up her arm, and begin to cover her entire body.

"NO, Stop leave her alone!" William starts to run to her aid. Icarus sees the perfect opening and lunged at the enemy.

He never got a chance to land a single blow for Isaac who was still fighting his father fired his pistol launching a purple bullet full of unicorn blood right into the young demon spawn.

Icarus screams and falls to the ground in agony.

"Why You!" Lord Bares strikes, slashing out with his claws.

Isaac dodges and empties the rest of the bullets into the demon Lord. He knows the unicorn blood won't kill the demons, but it would defiantly slow them down. Isaac doesn't wait to see if the lord has fallen instead he runs for Will and grabs him just in time. "William no!" he says. "It's too dangerous!"

The battle comes to a standstill as everyone begins to realize what's going on. Lucas' blue flames continue to engulf Lara until they seem to swallow her whole.

"No, let me go!" Will demanded. "I have to save her!"

"I can't let you!" Isaac yelled.

"Why aren't you stopping him?!" Will screamed. "You're supposed to be protecting her!"

Isaac felt the pain in his heart increase, but he did not let go. "This is the way it has to be Will." He whispered. "I know you're angry, but this is your mother's destiny. She has to die so that you can live!"

"No you monster! You save her now!" Will screamed fighting to get free. "Save her!"

Lara screams once more, and then vanished before her son's eyes as Lucas consumed her!

Will fell to his knees, stunned!

Tad watched his mother die, but he felt nothing… he was not wounded by the loss. But Will was! He just couldn't find the strength to do something about it!

Lucas laughed as he changed into his true demon form a demonic shadowy circle with evil red eyes. The Shadow demon grows in size as the new power courses through his veins.

"Now you will learn what happens when you mess with the King!" Lucas grabs Lord Bares (who is still withering in pain on the ground.) and sucks the energy right out of him.

His army of witches start to run to his aid, but before they can get to a real running start Lucas grows a second set of hands and uses them to control the witches' shadows as if they were puppet strings, forcing the witches to take their own lives.

They fall to the ground, all of them are dead; spilling their blood on the hard ground.

Lord Bares tries to summon his fire abilities but only manages to produce small black flames. He then tries to freeze the shadow demon, but his energy is so low that he can only make a small frozen mist.

Lucas laughs at his efforts, "You Fool! Don't you see? You're finished!" Lucas squeezed his large hands around Bares tighter and tighter draining him of his power more and more. "You are nothing but a pathetic Lord" Lucas boast, "While I am A God!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning strikes Lucas in the back, and he screams; dropping Lord Bares in the progress.

"Lord Bares!" Sheba catches her master's small fire ball form.

Lucas gains his bearings and whorls around looking for his attacker, but he sees no one. "Show yourself coward!" he ordered. "Don't you know who I am? I am Lucas Venroe King of the Nightmare Realm and God of this land!"

"You are no God!" A voice Boomed.

Lucas turned once more to see…

"Well, well, well if it isn't the all-powerful Time Baby?" Lucas scoffed. "Forgive me if I lack fear and respect, but you no longer deserve it!" Lucas laughed at his old enemy. "Your precious Star Child is gone, and I now have the power to take you out once and for all! And once the Big Dipper is born I will consume him too. And then nothing will ever stop me!"

"Enough!" Time Baby yelled. "I will strip you of your new power, and then I will make sure you demons never mettle with Earth Realm again!" The giant baby waved his hand and lightning shot out towards Lucas.

Lucas screamed as the Lighting consumed him.

"See you are no GOD!" Time Baby yelled. "To become a God you must bond with the Star Child not consume them!"

Lucas mentally kicks himself, seeing the flaw a little too late.

Will watched as his father's strength slowly faded away, but Time Baby refused to stop, it was then the boy realized that the baby was going to kill his father.

' _No! He is mine to kill.'_

Isaac screamed as he is thrown back by unbelievable strength. He hit a nearby building, falling to the ground with a moan. He opened his eyes and watched as Will was engulfed by a brilliant white light, and once that light faded a small yellow triangle took the boy's place.

' _His true demon form.'_ Isaac realized. _'He has fully matured.'_

Will turned red with anger as he charged for Time Baby, getting right in between his father and him, deflecting the bolt of lightning away with ease.

"What!" Time Baby yells in shock

Lucas struggles to stay afloat as he watches his son through two half lidded eyes, he is stripped of half of his power, and yet he finds a smile on his face. _'Finally it's about time you gave in, and here I was worried!'_

"No one gets to kill him!" Will screamed. "That's my job!"

"That's my boy…" Lucas whispered.

"SHUT UP YOU!" Will screamed delivering on final blow to the demon king. Lucas's eyes widen in shock as his the last ounce of his energy left him.

He's dead before he hits the ground.

"Brother how could you!" Tad screamed running to his father's side. "He was our father!"

"He killed her!" Will screamed!

"Brother." Tad said. "She was just a human let it go!"

"You traitor!" Will screamed. "She was our mother!"

"She was a tool for father's benefit, we are better now that she is gone." Tad said. "Even you have finally reached your true potential now that she is out of the way."

"You are dead to me!" Will screamed. "YOU ALL ARE DEAD TO ME! I'LL DO THIS ON MY OWN! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Will snapped his fingers and Tad screamed as he was transformed back into a…

HUMAN!

"You! You took my powers!" Tad screamed.

"That's right!" Will laughed. "You're nothing now, but a pathetic human with no power, cursed to never die! You don't even get to keep your memories!" Will snapped his finger once more and Tad fell to the ground unconscious. And Will know that once he woke up he would remember nothing but his name,

Tad Strange!

"As for you!" Will said turning back to Time Baby

"You dare to challenge me?!" Time Baby asked in a booming voice. "Who do you think you are?"

"My name is W-" Will stops, was it right to call himself William? Now that his mother was gone he couldn't see himself as human. _'No William Venroe died with his mother.'_ Will said to himself.

"Well?" Time Baby asked.

"The name is Bill Cipher!" He says, laughing maniacally as his demon nature takes over completely. "AND ONE DAY I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU ALL!" Bill laughs even louder as the new power begins to fill him.

"You have no power over me!" Time Baby yelled.

"HA!" Bill laughed. "Don't you get it you over grown brat?! Don't you know what I am?" He asked. "I am a Dream demon!" he said answering his own question. "And while you are limited by your power, my own imagination grants me abilities that you could only dream of!"

"NO!" Time Baby watched as the world around them began to bend to Bill's control. Vines shot up from the ground and bounded him in place, and Bill created a large pair of scissors with the snap of his fingers and held them over the baby's head threateningly.

Bill laughed, his one eye mirroring nothing, but pure insanity! "This is going to be so much fun! It'll be like a Party!" he shouted as thousands of bubbles of madness filled the air, and fire rain from the sky.

Party...

The very word alone triggered one of Time Baby's famous visions, a vision into the future.

He watched as a world of chaos formed before him, a large rift filled the red sky, and demons and monsters of all kind rained down on his precious human subjects.

And above the chaos stood Bill laughing with the same insanity he was laughing with now!

"This Party never stops, Time is dead, and meaning has no meaning!" the Bill in his vision screamed as fire raged all over the land. "Existence is upside-down and I reign supreme! Welcome one and all to Weirdmageddon!"

"NO!" Time Baby broke through his bounds as the vision faded, grabbing Bill in his large hands.

"What the! Let me go!" Bill screamed.

"You shall never have this world!" Time Baby swore and then chanted. "By the power of time and space I curse thee Bill Cipher."

Bill watched in horror as a blank Zodiac appeared in the sky above him.

"I call upon the Pine Tree!" Time Baby spoke and the symbol of a Pine Tree appeared on the Zodiac! "The Shooting Star!"

Bill watched was the Shooting Star also appeared on the Zodiac, along with several more as Time Baby continued his curse. "The Scholar, the Question Mark, Ice, the Pentagram, the Stitched Heart, Llama, the Six Fingered Hand, and Finally the Crescent! Curse this demon for all eternity so that he may never possess this realm!"

Bill screamed as the Zodiac fell from the sky and engulfed him, fusing with his being and then disappeared. Bill fell to the ground, he is out cold.

"Now be gone with you!" Time Baby ordered taking his rattle and using it to open up a rift into the Nightmare Realm.

Bill opened his eyes, and got to shaking feet only to be swept away as the rift began to suck him in, along with the rest of the demons all over the world.

"Master!" Sheba screamed as the still unconscious Lord Bares flew out of her hands. "I will find you!" She swore. "I promise!"

"Father!" Icarus forced himself to ignore his pain and flew after his father and into the Rift.

"You haven't seen the last of me you Fat baby!" Bill vowed. "I'll get you for this, and then I'll destroy your precious Earth Realm just to smite you!"

Isaac watch in amazement as Bill disappeared into the rift, and Time Baby sealed the Nightmare Realm off from the rest of the Multiverse for good measure.

"There now one more thing." Time baby clapped his hands and a large force field covered Gravity Falls like a dome. "This barrier will keep him from doing too much harm if he ever manages to get out."

"You know he will." Isaac rasped, he expected the God to lash out at him for such an accusation

But Time Baby looked down on him with only sadness, "Yes even I know that this will do no good." He agreed. "But it will keep Bill at bay until he realizes his true destiny."

Isaac tried to keep his eyes open, but it was useless. Still he fights to say awake for he knows if he closes his eyes he'll never wake again.

"It's okay." Time Baby assured him, "Your son is ready to take your place, you can let go."

Isaac stops fighting, and let's go,

His only thought was one last hope that somehow his son, and grandchildren would be able to protect the Last Star Child without him.

* * *

 **(Somewhere in the Nightmare Realm...)**

"NO!" Bill screamed as he tried to tear a rift back to Earth Realm, but it doesn't work.

"It's no use sire." Teeth said puts his hands on his Bill's shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" Bill screamed facing him. He froze as he say all the demons of the Nightmare Realm looking to him. "What do you all want?" he snapped.

"You are our king." Teeth explained.

"We need you to lead us." Keyhole agreed.

Bill goes to burn them all but finds he is too weak! "What the hell Why can't I?"

"You are weak." Lord Bares explained as Icarus helped him to his feet. "You lack energy, you need to earn it through deals and souls."

"Then I will!" Bill exclaimed. "I will gained power and then I'll give Time Baby a piece of my mind." he vowed.

"And how are you going to do that?" Lord Bares taunted. "We're cut off from the humans."

"No you are!" Bill snapped. "I'm a dream demon, I can get to them through the mindscape!" he realized out loud. "And I can trick a pathetic human into making another way to Earth Realm, An interdimensional portal to our world!" Bill laughed wildly as the plan began to form. "Yes in their world I am a force to reckon with! I will reconnect our worlds and take Time Baby's Kingdom away from him." Bill said murderously.

Lord Bares simply laughed.

"You don't think I can do it!" Bill realized. "I'll show you, I'll show you all!" he raced away at once to begin his plans.

"Boss!" Teeth, 8 Ball, Kryptos, Keyhole, Hectorgon, Amorphous Shape, Pacifier and Pyronica ran after him.

Shinigami went to follow as well but was stopped.

"Leave them!" Lord Bares ordered feeling some of his power returning. "If he doesn't want to be King then I shall take the throne!" he said boldly.

None of the demons dared challenge him, after all they knew Lord Bares had several souls stored away in the Nightmare realm, and once he fed off of them he would regain all his strength. Everyone else had been weaken from the rift, and had not stored souls over the years, so if they wanted to eat, and survive they had to look to Bares for mercy.

"All hail King Bares!" Shinigami screamed.

"All hail King Bares, All hail King Bares!" The other demons joined in.

Icarus smiled, he was now Prince of all of the Nightmare Realm. _'I guess it's a good thing he didn't die after all.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

 **(Following Bill...)**

"Boss please stop!" Teeth exclaimed.

Bill stopped, turning on the group of minions in a huff. "What do you want?!" they had been following him for a while now calling out to him.

"The Kingdom, it needs you!" Keyhole answered him.

"Without you Lord Bares will take the throne!" Pyronica pointed out.

"Oh let him have it, besides once I'm done with Time Baby all of The Multiverse Will be mine!" Bill said.

"The whole Multiverse?" Kryptos asked in amazement.

"So that plan of yours could really work?" Hectorgon asked.

"Oh it will work!" Bill said and then stopped. "Say why don't you guys come along for the ride?" He said.

"Really?" Teeth asked.

"Sure I could use a group of fellow party animals!" Bill told them.

"Leave the Kingdom, and betray Bares?" Pyronica asked. "Are you crazy? He has a whole stash of souls if we want to eat-"

"If you want to eat doll face then trust in me!" Bill said. "Once I start making deals I'll gain energy, and I'm willing to share that energy with my loyal subjects." Bill assured them.

"You want us to serve you blindly into the unknown, and depend on a plan that might not even work?!" Amorphous Shape asked.

"Sounds like you're getting all the benefits." Pacifier snapped.

"Yeah what do we get out of it?" Teeth asked.

"An endless party, with no rules, and, no restrictions!" Bill assured them. "You will all be Kings and Queens of your own dimensions with me as your GOD! Well… If I succeed that is."

The minions looked at him excitingly. "What do we have to do?" Teeth asked.

"Just pledge your eternal allegiance to me and it will all be yours" Bill promised growing several arms each of them held out a blue fiery hand ready to strike a deal.

The eight minions shook the hands greedily and the deal was struck!

"All the Multiverse shall be yours in return." Bill promised them.

The minions cheered.

Bill smiled. "Yes, soon all the Multiverse shall be mine…"

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment. (If you want!) The next chapter will be up next week.

This is Emily Signing off...


	21. Hiya, Smart Guy!

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I do not own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** So guys this is the last Chapter about Bill, I hope you all enjoy it. And just so you know this chapter is based off of the flash backs of the Last Mablecorn, but whether or not it's in perfect sequence to the real story line remains to be seen.

* * *

 **(Nineteen Sixty Something...)**

He knew he was dreaming the moment he opened his eyes…

Ford looked around in awe as millions of eyes surrounded him. Then gradually the eyes and the rest of the background fade into abstraction. Ford gets up and walks around, and soon realizes that he is now surrounded by his Journals and their pages which are floating about randomly.

Bill squints his eye as he spots the human; this meat sack was his ticket out of this decaying world. And now that he was here all Bill had to do was but on the charm. He approaches the young man slowly.

Ford reaches for one of the pages of his journal when he notices that a large triangular shadow is looming over him. He turns around in surprise.

"Hiya, smart guy!" Bill exclaims cheerfully, trying his best to appear the complete opposite of what he really is; which is a back stabbing, no good, lying, Demon.

Ford's heart literally skips a beat as he sees that the large shadow belongs to as strange triangular creature. But even with his bow and top hat, Ford could tell that this must be the beaning the ancient cave drawling's had spoken of.

"Woah, don't have a heart attack, you're not 92 yet." Bill warns as he circles around him.

Ford is beyond words, which isn't surprising given his 'Class Nerd' background, and at first he has no idea what to say. Then he gets a hold of himself and asks the most obvious question out there. "Who are you?"

"Name's Bill, Bill Cipher!" Bill introduced himself with a tip of his hat. "And your name's Stanford Pines, the man who changed the world, but I'm getting ahead of ourselves; let's relax!" Bill snapped his fingers, and a chair knocks Ford off his feet causing him to sit down in it.

"Care for a game of interdimensional chess?" Bill asked as he began to put on the charm, but before Ford could answer Bill makes a Chessboard appear with another snap of his fingers. "Have a cup of tea" he ordered politely, and a Teapot appears out of nowhere pouring tea into a teacup.

Ford looked at the triangle before him skeptically. Could he really trust this other worldly being. The Ancient cave drawling's advised against summoning him in the first place there had to be a reason why!

"Let me guess." Bill mused reading his thoughts loud and clear. "You're wondering if you can trust me."

"How did you know that?" Ford asked defensively.

"Well isn't it obvious? I can read minds Sixer." Bill answered casually as if it wasn't a big deal at all.

"Sixer?" Ford asked confused.

"Yeah Sixer you know cause you have Six Fingers, and all." Bill explained.

Ford clinched his fist as Bill's words cut deep. _'My whole life other humans have made fun of my abnormity, and now some supernatural creature is going to do it too! I don't need this! Where's the Exist in this place?'_ he thought bitterly looking for a way out.

Bill's eye widens as he realizes his mistake a little too late. "Woah Sixer I'm not trying to tease you. I make it a habit to give my friends nicknames." He explained only to scoff inwardly as the word friends. _'Ha friends?!More like targets!'_ he thought wickedly. "And while we're on the subject this place is called the Mindscape, and…well it's basically the dream world." Bill explained. "And I brought you here-"

"Why?!" Ford interrupted.

Bill sighed "Well for starters you summoned me; remember? And secondly I was hoping to help you with your problem."

"Wait really?" Ford was surprised. "You would help me finish my research?"

"Why of course it's what I do?" Bill explained.

"What do you mean it's what you do? Because all I see you doing is flattering me, and speaking in riddles as you dance around the truth." Ford shouted blowing up in Bill's face. "The cave drawling's said not to summon you because it's dangerous why would they say that if it's not true?"

Bill sat down in a chair opposite from Ford and explained. "Well you see to tell you the truth Mr. IQ those Ancient as you call them aren't entirely wrong." Bill admitted. "I can be dangerous; you see I am a muse at heart. And I make a habit of choosing one brilliant mind a century to inspire. Unfortunately those that I help don't always use what I taught them for the greater good. And the leader of these people chose to take advantage of my teachings. In the end he brought great devastation to his people." Bill explained. Of course he was lying threw his teeth!

The truth was over the years Bill had tried to trick others into building the portal, and back in the time period of the Ancients he had tried to persuade the son of the Ancient's leader to build said portal. He nearly succeed too, the son even had a group of follows who worshiped Bill like a God. But the leader had discovered their plans before the portal could be completed. He severed Bill's Deal with his son, destroyed the portal, and banned anyone from ever summoning him again.

But unfortunately for Ford the Cave walls didn't specify why Bill couldn't be trusted. "So he did it to himself?" Ford asked.

"Pretty much kid." Bill answered bluntly, and then more softly he said, "Did some innocent people get hurt? Yes, but unfortunately I couldn't stop him, you see I'm stuck in this world. I'm cut off from the human world, with no real power to intervene."

Well at least that much was true.

"So you want to help me with my research?" Ford asked. "In exchange for what, what do you get out of it?"

"That's a fair question Sixer." Bill answered calmly. "And I know it's hard to believe, but my life's purpose as Earth Realms guardian is to guide you humans, to give you a helping hand."

"So there's no reward?" Ford asked.

"Of course there is, seeing you accomplish your dream, that's the reward!" Bill exclaimed as he moved a chess piece, starting the game. "But there is one small detail." He added

"Oh?" Ford asked.

"Yes, if you let me enter, and leave your mind at my own will, then I will be able to share with you all my knowledge; and in exchange you can use it to help you with your research." Bill continued to explain.

"And if I don't?" Ford challenged.

"Well then I'm afraid it's your lost. Without the connection to your mind I can't share my vast knowledge with you. But if you're not interested I do have another long list of other potential takers." Bill said casually, and began to float away.

"Wait!" Ford explained. "I didn't mean anything by it I just-"

"You want to be careful" Bill mused. "Because the last time you trusted someone he betrayed you; and worse of all it was your own brother!"

"How-how did you know?" Ford asked.

"Kid I'm all knowing; remember?" Bill smirked realizing he had found a weak spot. "He really hurt you didn't he?"

"More than I care to admit." Ford whispered.

"Come on Sixer that happened 9 years ago." Bill exclaimed. "It's time to move on, and get on with your life. This is your dream after all. And now with my help you can finally make it a reality."

Ford took a deep breath. He knew Bill was right his brother Stanley had ruined his life; but that didn't mean all was lost. Out of all the brilliant people on the planet Bill had chosen him; that had to count for something. This was a great opportunity, finally all the answers he had been searching for; and it was in his grasped.

He'd be damned if he didn't jump at the offer. "And all I have to do is let you in?" Ford asked softly.

"You got it Sixer" Bill exclaimed.

"Then it's a deal." Ford said and stood with his hand extended towards the demon. "From now until the end of time."

Bill holds out his own hand, which is on fire "Just let me into your mind, Stanford."

"Please, call me a friend." Ford says as they shake hands.

"Great! Now let's get back to our game!" Bill exclaimed as he let go, and sat back down in his chair. "I believe it's your turn Sixer."

Ford smiled, and moved his first chess piece forward. _'This is it; I'm finally going to get the answers I need. After all of my hard work, and years of commitment; things are finally looking my way.'_

Bill allowed himself a victorious grin. Yes, things were finally looking up. Unfortunately Ford would soon figure out that the only lucky guy at their table was not him; but Bill himself. _'Yes it's all finally coming together.'_ He thought. _'All I got to do now is give the kid some answers to Gravity Falls and its supernatural mysteries. Then once he trusts me enough I get him to create the portal; and then…'_ Bill chuckled silently at the thought. _'And then Weirdmageddon will finally be a reality! And then they will all rue the day that they chose to lock me away!'_ Bill looked at the Meat sack in front of him thoughtfully. _'Still I suppose Sixer deserves something for all his help… I know I'll give him a chance to join me with his six fingers he'll fit right in with me and my friends!'_

Poor, poor Stanford Pines if only he knew that this one act of trust would cost him to lose so much, then maybe things would have turned out differently; but alas we already know that is not the case. Bill tricks Ford into making the Portal, and even though he would soon discover Bill's trickery, and shut it down. In the end it doesn't stop Bill's plans.

It merely slows them down.

And when Ford was lost in the portal between the two worlds Bill almost gave up, fearing that his only chance to freedom was hopeless now that he and Ford were both trapped. Then new hope rose with Stanley Pines, who wanted nothing more than to bring his brother back.

Bill knew all too well what would happen if an unprofessional such as Stan opened the portal. A rift could be formed between the two worlds leaving no need for the portal to exist. Would it bring Ford back to stand in his way? Sure, but that was a risk that Bill was willing to take. After all he knew that in the end he could always count on sibling rivalry is keep him one step ahead.

Yes, in the end the Pines sibling rivalry was his own redemption, and finally with one last deal with none other than Mable Pines the rift was finally opened…

Weirdmageddon had begun, but fortunately for us Ford and his family managed to save us all, destroying Bill forever.

Or so they thought...

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Thanks for reading as always I ask you to leave a comment. The last chapter Will be up next week!

So until then as always this is… Emily signing off :)


	22. Epilogue

**Chapter Notes**

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own Gravity Falls

 **Author's Notes:** The final chapter!

I think I'm going to cry! Please enjoy, oh and please read the end notes they are important!

 **Note:** _ **Please read the end notes where I explain Dipper's prophecy. This is important knowledge for the next Part so please don't skip it!**_

* * *

 **(August 31, 1999)**

Midnight…

They say it's the hour of pure evil! Well whoever they were, they had no idea just how right they really were.

"A star has fallen, a star has fallen, a star has fallen, a star has fallen!" An old hag repeated over and over again.

"Michel, the oracle she speaks!" a shortly stub man in a long red robe exclaimed as he ran out of the room. He ran down the halls of the cathedral yelling "Michel, the oracle she speaks!" repeating.

Michel Wormwood froze at those words. It was time…

Finally after all this time the last Star Child had been born.

 _'We cannot afford to lose this one!'_ he thought gravely.

"Michel the oracle she speaks!" The shortly stub man raced into his friend's quarters without delay.

Michel rose from his desk and nodded, picking up a thick leather book, and handed it to the man. "Manson, take this; and copy down what she says word for word. It's important that you don't improvise."

The man, Manson nodded and took the book in shaking hands.

The two then eminently walk swiftly to the Great Hall where their brothers were eating.

For many years men like Manson had been watching the Oracle, waiting for the exact moment the last Star Child would be born; the last hope of human survival.

And finally after almost a century, the last Star Child would be born.

Michel burst through the doors of the great hall. "Brothers rejoice for the time is finally upon us!"

The robed brother's eminently abandon their plates of food, and rushed to follow their brethren into the Oracle's chamber.

"A star has fallen, a star has fallen, a star has fallen, a star has fallen!" the old hag was repeating the same four words.

Manson opened the large book to the first blank page and pulled out a quill, he would rather have a pen, but the Guardians of the Stars were a strict brotherhood, stuck in their old ways.

"Oh great Orica Mekhi, please tell us what you see!" Michel dared to ask.

The brothers held their breath as the Orica Mekhi, stopped mid-sentence and began to float in midair, and the lightning stuck as she began to speak:

 _"Tonight_ _the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light. But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all. And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten."_

The brother's watch as the Oracle falls exhausted.

"No that can't be all!" One of the brothers urged. "You haven't told use if he will live our not!"

"Brother please, she is tiered." Michel tried to silence him.

"No he is right." Mekhi forced herself to sit up. "But I fear his fate is not in my hands." "What?" Manson exclaimed. "But you know all!"

Michel shushed him. "Please Mekhi, if not you then who? Who holds the fate of the Big Dipper in their hands?"

"The beast with just one eye!" Mekhi rasped forcing herself to her feet. "To consume or to bond, in the end he decided."

"A demon! You're telling us the fate of our world's future lies in the hands of a demon!"

"No I am telling you the fate of our entire Multiverse lies within the hands of said demon." Mekhi snapped, and then she whispered. "But not just any demon, The Prince of Darkness, He and the Big Dipper shall save us all."

 _'The Prince of Darkness?'_ Michel's eyes widen, he took a book from a nearby shelf the title read, The Book of Demons; he opened it to the marked page and began to read.

 _'Perhaps the most mysterious demon of the Nightmare realm, the prince of darkness has disappeared without a trace, the being has been lost in time for so long that the ancestors were unable to describe the him. His abilities are unknown, his heritage unknown. His only known relatives are his mother: The Star child Aries; deceased, his father King Lucas; also deceased.'_

"But how are we going to find the most elusive demon in the multiverse?" Manson asked obviously panicked, and for good reason.

Mekhi had always given them a straight answer, but now…

"Fine the Big Dipper, and you shall find the prince." Mekhi rasped and then fell to the ground once more.

"Michel can we really trust a demon to make the right choice." Another brother asked quietly.

"You heard Mekhi, we will do all we can to protect Earth Realm's last Protector, but ultimately the decision lies within The Prince of demons."

"Then may Time Baby have mercy on us all!" Manson spoke gravely, as the lightning struck once more…

* * *

 _ **-To Be Continued…**_

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

Oaky guys so this is how Dipper's prophecy is going to work, first I'm going to translate the first half because all of it has taken place in the original series. The second half will be explained throughout Part 2.

So let's get started shall we? The prophecy begins by saying: "Tonight the rain returns, our hope is a new at the sight of the falling Dipper's bright light." This is just stating that the Big Dipper has been born thus returning the hope and joy to the Earth Realm. Then it goes to say: But alas this joy will not last. His birth shall mark a time of serenity and a world of darkness. A deal will be struck with the king of dreams, gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye.

Now that last part should sound familiar because it's Bill's prophecy, obviously the King of dreams and the beast with one eye is Bill, the deal they struck was Dipper being his puppet for all the knowledge in the universe. And gravity shall fall and earth will become sky, fear the beast with just one eye. This s the prophecy of Weirdmageddon.

Then it continues to say: As soon as the sky turns red, a broken promise shall cause the world's end. But the love of a brother will save us all. When Dipper breaks his promise to Mable about coming home with her at summer's end she run's outside, it's dusk, the sun is setting so the sky is red. And the World End's because if Dipper and Mable hadn't been in that fight, Mable would never have left the safety of the shack with the wrong book bag. And the brother's love who saves us all is when Stan sacrifices his own mind to defeat Bill!

So finally all were left with is the last sentence of the prophecy which is this: And Upon the day the mark is revealed, a resurfaced destiny shall bring the fall of a false god and the rise of what was once forgotten!

What does it mean? And will Bill hold the fate of our world in his greedy little hands once again? And if so what will he do with that power?

Well there's only one way to find out! Read the next part of the series Duh! Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you soon.

Until then this is... Emily signing off :)

PS. The Sequel to this story Bill Cipher's Revenge will be up August 1st and it will take place after the end of Weirdmageddon part 3.


End file.
